Harry Potter und die Ketten des Lebens
by ArcadiaPirat
Summary: Voldemort findet eine Waffe, welche das gefüge der Welt aus ihren Angeln hebt. Göttliche Wesen zeigen sich, Mythen und Legenden werden war. Verlorere Kämpfer treten vor in einem Kampf für eine scheinbar verlorene Welt. Au, Hauch Crossover, Harry/Hermine.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter und die Ketten des Lebens**

**Prolog**

**#+#+#+#+#+#+#**

Es durfte nicht sein, was sich vor seinen Augen abspielte durfte nicht wahr sein, es war gegen

die Natürliche Ordnung.

Eigentlich wollte er nur nach einer langen Nacht nach Hause als er plötzlich in diesem Alptraum

geriet.

Zu erst hatte er das was er sah dem Alkohol zugeschrieben den er in den letzten Stunden in sich

hinein geschüttet hatte, doch inzwischen wusste er das es nicht so war.

Vor ihm bekämpften sich zwei Gruppen von Menschen die Stöcke in Händen hielten und schossen

bunte Blitze auf sich.

Magie gab es aber nicht, das ist unnatürlich, das konnte einfach nicht sein.

Seine Augen wanderten umher, sahen die Gesichter der Leute, der Freaks wie durch seine Gedanken schossen.

Dann sah er zwei, einen jungen Mann und eine junge Frau, die Frau war sehr hübsch fand er und kümmerte sich um den jungen Mann der scheinbar verletzt war.

Irgendwas ließ in seinen Inneren Eifersucht und Wut aufflammen als eine neue Gestalt auf diesem

Kampffeld erschien.

So einen Mann konnte es nicht geben, der Mann war hager, groß und trug ein langes schwarzes Gewand, sein Kopf war Kahl und er sah wie eine Mischung aus Mensch und Schlange aus.

„Widerlich!" flüsterte er hasserfüllt.

Der Verletzte junge Mann rappelte sich jetzt ebenfalls wieder auf und stellte sich dem Schlangenmann entgegen, dieser hielt neben den Stock, noch eine Art Flasche in der anderen Hand.

Wieder flogen bunte Blitze umher, doch nun nur noch zwischen dem jungen Mann und dem Schlangenmann, alle anderen schienen den Atem anzuhalten.

Einer der bunten Blitze traf die Hand des Schlangenmannes mit der er die Flasche hielt, die Flasche flog in einem weiten und hohen bogen davon,

Als es hinter ihm klirrte fuhr er herum, da lag die Flasche, doch sie war leer.

Jedenfalls sah er nicht das daraus heraus floss, oder kullerte, da war einfach nichts.

Deswegen verstand er nicht warum der Schlangenmann sie mitgebracht hatte, was sollte man mit

einer leeren Flasche anfangen.

Oder war da doch was, ihm wurde mit einem mal kühl, es war als wenn ein eisiger Hauch langsam durch seine Glieder wandern würde.

_/Oh ho, hier haben wir aber einen Interessanten Geist, schlicht aber mit Potenzial!/_

Wo kam diese Stimme her, er sah sich um, doch er war hier hinter dem Schutthaufen den er als Versteck nutze alleine.

Und doch konnte er so etwas wie eine Präsenz spüren, eine Präsenz die ihm eine Gänsehaut bescherte.

_/Wirklich interessant, da ist man mal ein ein paar Tausend Jahre weggesperrt, da fangen die Menschen an ihre Magie richtig zu entwickeln und breiten sich darüber hinaus auch noch aus wie Unkraut!/[_

Zum einen Klang die Stimme angewidert, andererseits auch irgendwie amüsiert.

Sein blick ging wieder zu dem Kampf, der junge Mann rang noch immer mir dem Schlangenmann, doch er schien langsam unterlegen zu sein.

Er wünschte sich er könnte das alles ändern, die Menschheit vor diesen Dinger, diesen Freaks beschützen.

_/Oh, da hat aber einer große Ambitionen. Du willst Veränderungen, die mehr als nur gravierend sind! Hm, ich denke ich werde dir diesen Gefallen tun mein Freund. Ich werde für ein wenig Ausgleich sorgen, und das Kräfteverhältnis hier und da etwas verschieben. Was du jedoch daraus machst, das bleibt allein dir Überlassen! Ich freue mich aber schon darauf mir das alles anzusehen, das wird sicher ganz lustig!/_

Die vormalige Eiseskälte in seinen Gliedern wich nun Hitze, einer Hitze die sich anfühlte als würde eine Sonne in seinem inneren aufgehen.

Wie besessen presste er seine Kiefer aufeinander, doch mit der Hitze kam noch etwas anderes, es war etwas animalisches das irgendwie heraus wollte.

Und dieses Irgendwie war sein Mund, direkt über seine Stimme.

Ein Schrei löste sich aus seiner Kehle der so animalisch klang das es nicht von dieser Welt sein konnte, und mit ihm kam Hitze und Licht.

Das Licht strömte aus seinem Mund und seinen Augen während er seinen Kopf in den Nacken gelegt hatte und Schrie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter und die Ketten des Lebens**

**Kapitel 01.**

**#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#**

„bla bla bla" reden

**„BLA BLA BLA"** schreien, brüllen

_/bla bla bla/_ in Gedanken

**#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#**

Harry verstand nicht was geschehen war, sein Kopf dröhnte als wenn eine Horde Trolle über ihn hinweg marschiert wäre.

Seine Glieder schmerzten ebenfalls als er versuchte sich zu rühren.

Mit mehr als nur etwas Mühe schaffte Harry es seine Gedanken zu Ordnen, und sich an das zu

Erinnern was zuletzt geschehen war.

Der Orden des Phoenix hatte sich einen Kampf mit den Todessern geliefert, einen den der Orden hätte auf alle fälle gewinnen müssen, wenn Riddle dann nicht erschienen wäre.

Er hatte sich Riddle gestellt, und Harry hatte wirklich alles gegeben was er hatte, doch es hatte nicht gereicht.

Und dann, als er kurz davor stand von seinem Feind geschlagen zu werden, passierte etwas.

Harry musste seinen Kopf anstrengen um sich zu erinnern, da war ein Schrei gewesen, und ein Licht, und dann war er hier zu sich gekommen.

Nur wo was hier?

Um das herauszufinden musste Harry sich aufrichten und vor allem die Augen aufmachen, und das war nicht zu einfach.

Es kam ihm vor eine Ewigkeit ehe der schwarzhaarige sich aufrichten konnte auf alle viere, und dann in eine kniende Position.

Jetzt musste er nur noch die Augen öffnen, doch da stimmte etwas nicht, er brauchte auch noch etwas bis er sich erinnerte das er sein linkes Auge sowieso nicht öffnen konnte.

Aber sein rechtes musste er doch auf bekommen können, und so zwang er sich sein rechtes Augenlid zu öffnen.

Doch er sah nichts, um ihn herum war nichts anderes als Dunkelheit, es dauerte einige Zeit bis sein Auge sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatte, und er sich gewahr wurde wo er sich befand.

„Na Wundervoll!" murmelte er mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme als er registrierte das er sich im Keller des Ligusterweges Nr4 befand, und das seine Klamotten völlig im Eimer waren.

„Wie komm ich denn hier bloß her?" fragte er sich und rappelte sich dann langsam hoch, seine Hände auf die Knie stemmend drückte er sich langsam hoch bis er eher wackelig wieder auf seinen Füßen stand.

Einen Meter rechts von ihm lag sein Zauberstab, er schwankte etwas als sich auf ihn zubewegte um ihn aufzuheben, doch er schaffte es.

Seinen Zauberstab wieder in den fingern haltend wurde er sicherer und kräftiger, das Zittern in seinen Knochen und Muskeln verging allmählich, und endlich nahm er seine Umgebung wieder richtig klar war.

Jetzt viel ihm auch auf das hier alles sehr verrottet und verstaubt aussah, irgendwie nicht sehr passend wenn er an seine sogenannten Verwandten dachte.

Vorsichtig und leise ging er zur Treppe die hinauf ins Haus führte, das Holz der Treppenstufen war vermodert und verrottet und knarrte unter seinen Schuhen.

Die Kellertür sah nicht besser aus, Harry verstand nicht warum hier alles so verfallen aussah, und als er dann endlich im Haus stand sah es hier genau so aus.

Überall lag so viel Staub das vom inneren des Hauses und dessen Einrichtung praktisch nichts zu sehen war, die Fenster waren mit Brettern vernagelt, trotzdem versuchte er aus dem Küchenfenster zu schauen.

Der Ligusterweg sah noch immer so aus wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte, auch wenn er vom Küchenfenster aus noch zwei Häuser sah die scheinbar verlassen und mit Brettern vernagelt waren.

Auch fielen ihm die Menschen auf, irgendwie fand er deren Auftreten merkwürdig, ihre Kleidung wirkte auf ihn grau und dunkel.

Mit einem Seufzen ließ Harry sich auf einen der Stühle in der Küche fallen, er knarrte, hielt aber.

„Okay Harry, jetzt bloß nicht überstürzen. Denken, du musst Denken!" murmelte er und versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu behalten.

Sein Gesicht spiegelte sich auf der Innenseite des Vernagelten Küchenfensters, sein Gesicht wirkte müde, die Narbe die senkrecht über sein linkes Auge ging und das seit dem blind und geschlossen war, war gerötet.

Tief Atmete Harry durch und versuchte dann seinen Kopf zu leeren, dabei spielte er unbewusst mit dem Talisman um seinen Hals.

Er musste einen Plan machen, er musste als aller erstes herausfinden was mit Hermine war, sie war doch vorhin direkt hinter ihm gewesen!

Aber wo war sie jetzt?

Dann musste er herausfinden was das für ein Lichtblitz gewesen war, denn er hatte etwas mit dem zu tun was geschehen war, was auch immer das war.

„Okay, zu erst gehe ich jetzt zu Mine." sagte er in den Raum und erhob sich langsam, dann wurde er sich seiner Sachen bewusst und reparierte sie mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes.

Nur einen Moment danach erklang draußen eine laute, und vor allem Schrille Sirene, sofort war Harry wieder am Fenster und schaute durch die Lücken zwischen den Brettern.

Auf den Laternen die am Straßenrand standen, drehten sich oben Alarmleuchten, und scheinbar kam von ihnen auch der schrille Ton.

Er blickte auf seinen Zauberstab und fragte sich dann ob er was damit zu tun hatte, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf da er das für Unsinnig hielt.

Jetzt wandte er sich erst einmal seinem vorher gefassten Plan zu und Apparierte zum Haus von Hermines Eltern, genau in deren Garten.

Nur um sich dort einer ihm völlig fremden Familie gegenüber zu sehen die ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte, und er ebenso zurück starrte.

„Ähm, hi!" sagte er gelassen mit einem lächeln zu dem Elternpaar und den beiden Kindern und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, doch das was dann kam hatte er nicht erwartete, nicht einmal in seinen kühnsten Träumen.

**„HEXER!"** kreischten die beiden Kinder plötzlich laut und der Vater rannte ins Haus während die Mutter ihrer Kinder packte und schützend umarmte.

Und dann plötzlich war da wieder dieser schrille Alarm, und Harry war sich dieses mal sicher das er wegen ihm ertönte, und das fand er gar nicht gut.

Aber es sollte noch schlimmer werden, denn plötzlich waren über ihm Flugapparate die ihn entfernt an Hubschrauber erinnerten.

**„ACHTUNG HEXER, IM NAMEN DES KÖNIGS SIND SIE UNTER ARREST GESTELLT WEGEN DEM GEBRAUCH VON ETWAS UNNATÜRLICHEM!"**

Kurz nachdem diese durchsage von oben erschallte, fielen seile zu Boden und Harry war mit einem mal von Soldaten Umzingelt die ihn mit Sturmgewehren im Anschlag Bedrohten.

Was ihn deutlich die Stirn runzeln ließ, war das die Soldaten Kurzschwerter und Schilde auf ihren Rücken trugen.

Dazu das komische Wappen auf den Uniformen, ein großes D das mit einer Krone gekrönt war vor dem Union-Jack und einem Adler.

Die Soldaten trugen Helme mit verspiegelten Visieren, doch Harry merkte deutlich das sie deutlich nervös waren, ihre Haltung zeigte das sehr genau, und das machte ihm sorgen.

Deswegen entschloss er sich zur Flucht und Apparierte davon in die nähe des Fuchsbaues.

Mitten zwischen Bäumen und Büschen erschien er und geriet ins Straucheln bei der Landung, irgendwas hatte die Apparation behindert und gestört, doch er hatte es trotzdem geschafft.

Jetzt musste er erst einmal seine Gedanken neu Ordnen, die Sirenen im Ligusterweg waren die gleichen wie gerade, also wäre es wirklich möglich das er sie im Ligusterweg mit seiner Magie ausgelöst hatte.

Dann war da die Familie die er nicht kannte und die scheinbar im Haus lebten in dem eigentlich Hermines Eltern leben sollten.

Dazu dann diese komischen Soldaten die neben Schusswaffen auch noch Schwert und Schild trugen, und dann dieses komische Wappen, das alles war einfach nur merkwürdig.

Harry drehte sich einmal um sich selber ehe er seinen Zauberstab hinten in die Tasche seiner Hose steckte und sich auf den Weg machte zum Fuchsbau.

Er brauchte etwas länger da er deutlich seinen Zielpunkt verfehlt hatte, wenigstens um ein paar hundert Meter.

Als er dann endlich zwischen den Bäumen heraus trat sah er von weitem sein Ziel, doch er sah nicht das was er sehen wollte.

Die ihm so vertraute Silhouette des windschiefen Hauses der Familie Weasley, war nichts anderes

als eine verfallene Ruine, Harry lief los und stoppte erst als er mitten in dem Stand was einmal die Küche des Fuchsbaues gewesen war.

Alles hier sah aus als wäre es schon viele Jahre in diesem Zustand, aber wie konnte das sein?

Harry verstand das alles nicht, er brauchte unbedingt mehr Informationen, er musste mehr sehen.

Deswegen wandte er sich dem Weg zu der nach Ottery St. Catchpole führte, er wollte sehen was mit dem Dorf war und den Heimen der Familien Lovegood und Diggory.

Doch wie beim Fuchsbau erwartete ihn nur ein Haufen Ruinen, Ottery St. Catchpole war nur noch ein Haufen Geröll und Schutt in der Landschaft.

Eher langsam und sich immer umsehend ging er durch das was er mal als das Dorf Ottery St. Catchpole kannte.

Dann stockte er jedoch und legte den Kopf leicht nach links, war da nicht ein Geräusch gewesen, er war sich nicht sicher.

Still stand er da, und war sich dann sicher, da war ein leises Geräusch das aber laute wurde.

Sofort blickte Harry sich um, und fand am Himmel einen Punkt der näher kam, er fluchte und rannte dann los um in den Schutz der nahen Bäume zu kommen.

Er rannte so schnell er konnte und stürzte praktisch zwischen die Bäume und warf sich dann einfach hin um bloß nicht aufzufallen.

Der Punkte stellte sich dann wirklich als Fluggerät heraus das gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit einem Hubschrauber hatte, nur konnte Harry nicht das typische Motorengeräusch eines Hubschraubers hören, und auch die Ausmaße der Maschine stimmten nicht ganz.

Sechs Soldaten stiegen nach der Landung aus der Maschine, sie waren mit Schwert und Schild Bewaffnet, ihre Sturmgewehre trugen sie auf dem Rücken.

Wieder konnte er sich nur wundern, warum waren Soldaten mit Schwert und Schild ausgerüstet, und warum tauchten die gerade jetzt hier auf, in einem Magischen Dorf.

Zwei der Soldaten kamen jetzt sehr nahe an die Bäume heran, Harry hoffte das sie ihn nicht sehen würden, er lag so still es ging und wagte sogar kaum zu Atmen.

„Ich verstehe nicht was wir hier sollen, dieser Haufen Ruinen wurde bei der großen Säuberung dem Erdboden gleichgemacht, warum sollte einer hierher kommen?" fragte der eine Soldat und blieb fast direkt vor dem Baum stehen hinter dem Harry auf dem Boden lag.

„Man, bist du so blöd, oder tust du nur so? Laut den Zivilen Zeugen und den Soldaten die den Freak gesehen haben, hatte der keine Kennzeichnung, was an sich schon nicht sein dürfte. Also müssen wir ihn auch überall suchen wo die Freaks vor der großen Säuberung gelebt haben." versuchte der zweite Soldat dem ersten zu erklären.

Für Harry ergab das alles keinen Sinn, große Säuberung, Kennzeichnung, er verstand das beim besten Willen nicht.

Jetzt im Augenblick konnte er nichts anderes tun als abzuwarten und zu hoffen das er nicht entdeckt wurde.

Als die beiden Soldaten endlich davon gingen entspannte Harry sich, und prompt knackte etwas auf dem er lag.

„Mist!" hisste er als er sah wie die Soldaten ruckartig herum fuhren und zurück kamen.

Jetzt war es aus, das wusste Harry, deswegen tat er das einzige was ihm in dem Moment einfiel, er sprang auf und rannte tiefer in das Waldstück hinein.

Deutlich hörte er die Stimmen der Soldaten.

Jetzt konnte er nur hoffen das er schneller als sie war und schnell außer Sichtweite kam damit er Apparieren konnte.

Deutlich hörte er die Soldaten hinter sich, sie riefen ihm zu das er keine Chance haben würde und das er stehen bleiben solle.

Natürlich hatte Harry nicht einmal ansatzweise vor stehen zu bleiben, er sprang mit einem Satz über eine zu Boden gestürzten Baum und dann noch einem eher kleinen Hang in eine Erdkuhle hinab und fand diese Position als passend um zu Apparieren.

Das Apparieren an sich war etwas ruppig, und er landete eher kniend als stehend in einer verlassenen Gasse in London, nicht weit von der Winkelgasse entfernt.

Er nahm sich dort erst einmal Zeit wieder richtig zu Atem zu kommen und seine Gedanken wieder zu Ordnen, erst dann ging er langsam zum ende der Gasse.

Vorsicht war das Zauberwort, er musste ganz vorsichtig sein, vorsichtig sah er sich sehr genau um ehe er in das Gewühle von Londons Innenstadt abtauchte.

Die Leute wirkten ganz normal auf ihn, keiner schien von ihm sonderlich Notiz zu nehmen, und darüber war Harry mehr als froh.

Nach einigen Minuten kam er an eine Hausecke, von der er normalerweise den Tropfenden Kessel sehen konnte, doch das alte Pub war nicht mehr da, da war nur eine Ruine, eine ausgebrannte Ruine die mit einem schmiedeeisernen Gitter abgesperrt war.

Darüber hing ein Union-Jack mit einem schwarzen Querbalken diagonal durch die Flagge als ein Zeichen von Trauer.

Und direkt darunter war eine Plakette, eine schwarze Plakette mit Goldenen Buchstaben.

„Im Jahre des Herren 1957, am 31 Oktober starben an dieser Stelle 186 tapfere Britische Soldaten im Kampf gegen die Feinde des Reiches!" konnte er von der anderen Straßenseite aus deutlich lesen.

Jetzt war Harry erst recht verwirrt, wenn der Tropfende Kessel schon so aussah, dann wollte er gar nicht erst wissen was mit der Winkelgase war, oder Hogwarts.

Hier in London hatte er jetzt aber noch eine Möglichkeiten um mehr zu erfahren, den Grimmauldplatz.

Natürlich musste er dort erst einmal hinkommen, und die beste Möglichkeit ohne aufzufallen war seiner Meinung nach die U-Bahn.

Zum Glück hatte er sich angewöhnt immer beide Arten Geld mit sich zu führen, Mine hatte ihm dazu geraten da man ja nie wissen konnte wann man welches Geld bräuchte.

Und damit hatte sie nun im Nachhinein recht, mal wieder, diese Tatsache ließ in Lächeln.

Harry hoffte inständig das es ihr gut ging und das er sie bald fand.

Seine Füße trugen ihn langsam zur nächsten U-Bahnstation.

Er hatte die Station fast erreicht als vor ihm ein Armeejeep um die nächste Ecke fuhr, dann zwei nebeneinander fahrende Motorräder der Polizei.

Um ihn herum begannen die Leute zu jubeln und sich an den Straßenrand zu stellen.

**„DER KÖNIG! DER KÖNIG KOMMT!"** hörte Harry die Leute fast schon kreischen wie in einem Wahn.

Tief in Harrys Kopf wurde eine leise Stimme immer lauter das er jetzt sehr gut aufpassen sollte.

Deswegen stellte er sich zu den Menschen an den Straßenrand, jedoch so das er gut verdeckt war.

Er merkte auch das es Personen gab die hingegen sich an die Wände der Häuser drückten als wenn sie Angst hätten, bei einer Frau glaubte er auch etwas auf ihrer Stirn zu sehen, doch die Prozession auf der Straße kam jetzt so nahe das er sich wieder darauf konzentrierte.

Hinter den Motorrädern fuhr eine schwarze Limousine, als sie vorbei fuhr war es als wenn Harrys Welt mit einem mal in Zeitlupe ablaufen würde.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter und die Ketten des Lebens**

So, Kapitel 02 kommt hier dann mal, bis zum nächsten wird es aber eine kleine weile dauern da

sonst alles zu schnell geht und mir das Material zum Posten aus^^

**Kapitel 02.**

**#+#+#+#+#+#+#****  
><strong>

„bla bla bla" reden

**„BLA BLA BLA"** schreien, brüllen

_/bla bla bla/_ in Gedanken

**#+#+#+#+#+#+#**

Harry hatte das Gefühl das sein Herz in tausend Stücke zerriss im Moment, eine innere bis her nie ihm bekannte Kälte durchflutete seinen Leib während die Leute noch immer um ihn herum standen und dem König zujubelten.

Er versuchte das Bild aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen, doch es ging nicht, es widersprach sich in allem was er wusste.

Wie Paralysiert stolperte er rückwärts in eine schmale dunkle Gasse und versuchte das jubeln der Leute dabei auszublenden.

Erst als er rückwärts über etwas stolpernd zu Boden ging wurde er soweit wieder klar das er wieder Denken konnte, er kroch mehr oder weniger zurück bis er hinter einer alten Mülltonne zum sitzen kam.

„Warum hatte dieser Mann so Ähnlichkeit mit Dudley? Und warum war Mine bei ihm, in Ketten gelegt! Ich verstehe das alles nicht!" murmelte er und hielt sich dabei seinen Kopf.

Mehr Informationen, er brauchte mehr Informationen, und das sofort.

Energisch stand er auf und Apparierte an den Rand des Verbotenen Waldes, doch wie er es erwartet hatte war das einst so stolze Hogwarts eine Ruine, ebenso wie Hogsmeade.

Aber er wollte ja nicht zum Schloss oder zum Dorf, sein Ziel war der Wald selber.

Seine Füße trugen Harry in die tiefen des Waldes, nach einiger Zeit merkte er das er nicht mehr alleine war, doch er ging einfach weiter bis er mitten auf einer Lichtung stehen blieb.

„Okay, ich weiß das ihr da seit! Ich bin hier weil ich auf der suche nach Antworten bin, also zeigt euch mir bitte." sagte er und drehte sich dabei einmal um sich selber.

Es dauerte einige Minuten bevor sich zwischen den Bäumen etwas regte und einige Zentauren sich vor wagten, alle schienen noch etwas jünger zu sein.

Die Bögen die sie trugen zeigten das sie Krieger waren, und sie waren sehr vorsichtig, denn sie zielten auf ihn.

Harry jedoch tat nichts, er blieb einfach ganz ruhig und wartete ab.

Dann erschien ein recht alter Vertreter dieser Rasse, er hatte einen langen Stab dabei dessen Ende mit langen zweigen versehen war zwischen denen eine Art leicht glimmende Kugel hing.

Der alte Zentaure kam langsam näher, Harry blieb ruhig stehen bis der Zentaure vor ihm stehen blieb.

„Ich bin Fane, der Sternenseher. Du sagst du bist ein Suchender, die Sterne kündigten mir vergangene Nacht eine Veränderung an, und das ende unserer Flucht vor den Menschen!"

„Eine Veränderung, noch mehr Veränderungen, für mich hat sich in den letzten 24 Stunden alles Verändert. Die Welt ist für mich aus den Fugen geraten!" sagte der schwarzhaarige mit leiser aber todernster Stimme.

Der alte Zentaure lies sich langsam ins Gras sinken und deutete Harry dann das er sich ebenfalls setzen sollte.

„Sage mir junger Suchender, was hat sich deiner Meinung nach so Verändert, was ist für dich hier so anders?" fragte Fane während die anderen Zentauren nun auch näher kamen um diesem Gespräch beizuwohnen und zu folgen.

„Was sich für mich Verändert hat möchtet ihr wissen, gut! Nehmen wir das was uns am nächsten ist." erklärte Harry und deutete in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war.

„Hogwarts und Hogsmeade, beides sollte nicht Zerstört sein. Hogwarts sollten jetzt voller Schüler sein die lernen! Das Dorf sollte voller Leben sein, ebenso Ottery , oder die Winkelgasse, ich bin vor 48 Stunden immerhin selbst noch dort gewesen." erklärte er und wurde dabei langsam immer aufbrausender, aber er schrie nicht oder wurde irgendwie anders laut.

Dafür wurde das Gemurmel der Zentauren etwas lauter, nur Fane nicht, er blickte einfach nur den jungen schwarzhaarigen an da er scheinbar ahnte das er noch nicht fertig war.

„Aber das wohl merkwürdigste, und gleichermaßen unglaubliche war dieser sogenannte "König" der verflucht nochmal meinem verhassten Cousin Dudley ähnlich sieht und dazu noch meine große Liebe Hermine bei sich hatte, in Ketten! In Ketten!" sagte er und warf dabei seine Hände gen Himmel.

„Mein junger Suchender, für uns ergeben deine Worte keinen wirklichen Sinn. Der momentane Zustand der Welt ist so seit meiner Jugend, und wie du siehst bin ich schon etwas länger auf eben dieser Welt. Nach dem ende des sogenannten zweiten Weltkrieges der Muggel, begann der Niedergang der uns dahin brachte wo wir nun sind. Ich kenne natürlich die Orte die du nanntest, doch sie sind schon sehr lange nicht mehr." erklärte Fane Harry.

„Bitte erzählen sie es mir, ich muss einfach verstehen was geschehen ist." sagte der schwarzhaarige leise.

„Nun, nach dem Ende des zweiten Weltkrieges stieg jemand aus einem fast vergessenen Zweig der Königlichen Familie auf den Thron, da es sonst niemanden mehr gab. Dieser Thronfolger war Vernon von Britannia, und heute regiert sein einziger Sohn Dudley von Britannia. 1948 begann es, König Vernon zerrte die magische Welt ans Licht indem er einige Zauberer geradezu der Öffentlichkeit vorführte. Er stachelte die Menschen Großbritanniens an, das Magie und alles was mit ihr zusammen hing eine Perversion der Natur sei. Und nach und nach weitete sich dies auf die ganze Welt aus, nur Frankreich sträubte sich zur damaligen Zeit offen, deswegen erklärte Großbritannien Frankreich 1952 den Krieg. Zum ende des Jahre 53 waren dann Frankreich, kleine teile Spaniens, sowie Belgien und die Niederlande Britischer Boden. 1981 viel dann die letzte freie Bastion der Magie hier auf den Inseln, Hogwarts und Hogsmeade. Es gab eine große Schlacht die fast einen Tag dauerte ehe die Truppen den Königs den Sieg errungen. Noch im selben Jahr begann das Britischen Militär damit das restliche Zentrale Europa anzugreifen und zu Erobern. Heute Umfasst das Britische Reich Frankreich, Belgien, Niederlande, Spanien, Deutschland, die Schweiz, Österreich, Polen, Ungarn, und Rumanien."

Für Harry war es als wenn seine Welt langsam begann in tausende kleine Splitter zu zerbrechen und sich aufzulösen.

Warum sollten sein verhasster Onkel und Cousin plötzlich teil der Königlichen Familie sein, das war einfach Absurd, geradezu lächerlich, oder diese Ausweitung des Britischen Reiches, das war doch alles vollkommen Wahnsinnig.

„Seit dem ende des Jahres 1965 wurden zudem auch alle gefundenen Personen die Magisch begabt waren auch zu Wesen der untersten Klasse abgestempelt, sie müssen ein Mal auf der Stirn tragen, eine schwarze Krone durch die ein Blitz geht. Ein Brandmal das selbst Säuglingen eingebrannt wird die nur wenige Tage alt sind."

Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah Harry wieder die Leute und er erinnerte sich an die schwarzen male auf der Stirn, oder das was die Soldaten über seine fehlende Kennzeichnung sagten.

„Können sie mir sagen was mit Albus Dumbledore geschah, Minerva McGonnagal, Severus Snape, oder James und Lily Potter?" plapperte er schnell herunter.

„James und Lily Potter sind mir unbekannt mein junger Suchender, jedoch Albus Dumbledore könnte noch immer am Leben sein, ebenso die meisten Lehrer aus Hogwarts die die letzte Schlacht überlebten. Doch sie sind in Gefangenschaft und vegetieren außerhalb der Bahnen ihrer Sterne dahin."

Harrys Kopf viel nach Vorne, stumm starrte er zu Boden.

„Dann ist alles aus, ich bin alleine ohne auf Hilfe hoffen zu können!" murmelte er vor sich hin während langsam immer mehr Tränen ins weiche Gras fielen.

Langsam erhob Fane sich wieder bis er wieder auf seinen vier Beinen vor den jungen Mann stand, er blickte erst zu dem stumm weinenden Harry, ehe er den Kopf in den Nacken legte und den Himmel betrachtete.

„Heute Nacht werden die Sterne in ihrer vollen Pracht zu sehen sein und zu uns sprechen mit all ihrer Macht. Komme mit mir jungen Suchender und vielleicht offenbaren die Sterne dir den Weg den du suchst." sagte der alte Zentaure mit sanfter Stimme.

Für Harry war es egal, seine Tränen versiegten schnell er nickte auf den Vorschlag und stand auf um den Zentauren tiefer hinein in den Wald zu folgen.

**#+#+#+#+#+#+#**

König Dudley von Britannia saß in seinem Persönlichen Büro im Buckingham Palast und hatte die Schriftlichen Berichte des Tages vor sich liegen.

Gerade las er einen Zwischenfall mit einem scheinbar nicht markierten Hexer, was aber eigentlich unmöglich sein sollte, die letzten Rebellenlager waren 1981 ausgemerzt worden.

Die Augenzeugenberichte sprachen von einem jungen Mann von ca. 20 Jahren, mit schwarzen unordentlichen Haaren und entweder blauen, oder grünen Augen und einer Narbe über dem linken Auge.

Diese Beschreibung lies tief ihn ihm etwas beben, irgendwas an dieser Beschreibung lies ihn Nachdenklich werden, irgendwas sagte ihm das dieser junge Mann gefährlich war.

_/Er ist eine Gefahr für unsere Macht!/_ zischelte eine Stimme tief in Dudleys Seele.

„Major O'Connor!" rief Dudley laut nach dem Major seiner Garde.

„Jawohl Eure Majestät!" erschien der Mann und Salutierte und erhielt dann von Dundley den Bericht über den unbekannten.

„Ich wünsche das diese Person gefunden wird, starten sie Aufrufe per Zeitung, Fernsehen und Radio."

„Zu Befehl eure Majestät! Es wird geschehen wie sie es wünschen!"

Nachdem der Major gegangen war drehte Dudley sich mit seinem Stuhl herum und blickte Nachdenklich aus dem Fenster.

**#+#+#+#+#+#+#**

Das erst was Harry auffiel als er das Dorf der Zentauren sah, war das es nicht immer hier war.

Eher schien es als wenn das Dorf immer mal wieder weiter zog, denn er sah hier nur Zelte, auch wenn sie für die Anatomie der Zentauren anders aussahen als für ihn normale Zelte.

Aufmerksam sah er sich um, die Sonne war vor einigen Minuten untergegangen, die Zentauren im Dorf beäugten ihn eher Skeptisch aber blieben scheinbar offen für das was Fane ihnen über Harry berichtete.

Der schwarzhaarige jedoch beschleunigte mit einem mal seine Schritte als er jemanden sah, diese Blonden Haare würde er jederzeit wieder erkennen.

„Luna?" kam es fragend von Harry als er das Mädchen erreichte das mit dem Rücken zu ihm auf dem Boden saß, sie reagierte jedoch nicht.

Langsam ging er um sie herum und hockte sich vor sie, und was er sah lies sein Herz schmerzen.

Es war wirklich Luna Lovegood!

„Oh Merlin und Morgana." flüsterte Harry und konnte einfach nicht glauben das jemand Luna so verunstalten konnte.

Lange Narben zogen sich durch ihr Gesicht, Brandnarben bedeckten ihre Arme, und ihr Augen waren Stumpf und Leer und blickten in den Himmel hinauf.

Wie aus einem Impuls heraus nahm er die blonde in die Arme, welche die Umarmung sofort erwiderte und sich regelrecht an ihn schmiegte.

„Wir nennen sie Mondkind, denn wir kenne leider ihren Namen nicht." sagte Fane als er zu den beiden hinzu kam.

„Einige unserer Späher fanden sie vor sieben Jahren im Wald nahe des Ortes den du Ottery nennst. Unsere Heiler können nur ahnen was man ihrem Körper und ihrer Seele angetan hat, aber es war sicherlich etwas unaussprechliches! Seit dem lebt sie bei uns, und mit uns. Leider hat sie noch nie gesprochen, doch sie scheint eine starke Verbindung mit den Sternen zu haben, und dies drückt sie mit Zeichnungen aus." erklärte der Zentaure.

„Ihr Name ist Luna, Luna Lovegood. Sie lebte mit ihrem Vater in Ottery und war eine gute und treue Freundin von mir." sagte er leise

„Sie scheint dir auch zu vertrauen junger Suchender, das sieht man sofort."

Zwei Stunden später saß Harry mit Luna im Arm an einem wärmenden Feuer, umgeben von den ältesten und erfahrensten des kleinen Dorfes.

Und sie alle starrten hinauf in den Sternenhimmel wo ein Sichelmond zu sehen war, auch Luna tat dies während sie an Harrys Schulter lehnte.

„Die Sterne zeigen Bewegung, der Suchende wird die Welt in Bewegung setzen und die alten Werte wieder in den Vordergrund bringen."

„Ein Weg des Kampfes liegt vor dem Suchenden, er wird über sich hinaus wachsen müssen um zurück zu bringen was einst war."

„Seelen von bereits Vergangenen scheinen auf den Suchenden hinab und beleuchten seinen Pfad!"

Harry hörte den Zentauren zu wie sie über die Sterne sprachen, und das was sie sahen.

Dann wandte sich Luna langsam aus Harrys Armen, sie nahm einen herumliegend Stock auf der neben dem flackernden Feuer lag und begann sich dann wie in einem Tanz langsam zu drehen.

Das war für Harry wie ein aufleuchten der Vergangenheit und wie er die blonde junge Frau in Erinnerung hatte.

So schritt die Nacht langsam voran und irgendwie schien es so das alles so aussah als wenn Harry ein großes und gefährliches Abenteuer bevor stand.

„Seht doch nur was das Mondkind tut!" rief dann ein junger Zentaure und Harry sprang als erster auf um zu sehen was Luna tat.

Zuerst verstand er nicht was los war, Luna schien noch immer zu einer Melodie die nur sie hören konnte zu tanzen.

Dann sah er es aber, immer wieder schien der Stock den sie in der Hand hielt hier und da über den Boden zu streifen, schnell sah der schwarzhaarige sich um und kletterte dann auf einen nahen Baum.

„Da soll mich doch der Teufel holen!" konnte er nur flüstern als seine Augen sahen.

Luna hatte in ihrem Tanz etwas in den Boden gemalt, ein Berg und eine Art Brücke die in den Himmel hinauf ging konnte Harry erkenne.

Schnell ließ sich der schwarzhaarige Papier und Stift geben, und so gut er konnte zeichnete er das nach was Luna vorgezeichnet hatte.

Fast die ganze Nach grübelte er über das Bild nach, und was es wohl bedeuten könnte, doch irgendwann überkam ihn die Müdigkeit und er begann in Morpheus Arme zu gleiten.

Seine träume waren von wirren Bildern durchsetzt, doch er schlief trotzdem durch bis in den späten Morgen.

Als er aufwachte saß Luna im offenen Eingang des Zeltes und schien wie immer in weite Ferne zu blicken.

„Guten morgen Luna!" begrüßte er sie und trat danach ins freie wo die Zentauren ihn begrüßten und ihm sagten das Fane ihn sehen wollte.

Harry fand den Sternenseher etwas außerhalb des Zeltdorfes an einem kleinen Teich.

„Guten Morgen junger Suchender, es freut mich zu sehen das du wieder auf bist und scheinbar deine Form wiedergefunden hast." begrüßte Fane Harry.

„Ja ich habe mich erholt." erwiderte der junge Mann und stellte sich neben den alten Zentauren.

„Nun gut, wir haben noch lange nachdem dich das Reich der Träume rief versucht etwas über das Bild heraus zu finden. Und tatsächlich haben wir etwas heraus gefunden. Lekenar, einer unserer ältesten Jäger kam am meisten von uns allen hier herum in der Welt, und er sagt das der Berggipfel auf der Deutung des Mondkindes ein Gipfel in dem Land ist das du und deines gleichen wohl Schweden nennen. Und dort wirst du denke ich auch das finden was du suchst, in einem Gebirge nahe der Hauptstadt."

Harry bedankte sich für die Hilfe und kehrte mit Fane zurück ins Dorf wo man scheinbar dabei war die Zelte abzubauen.

„Wir werden nun weiter ziehen junger Suchender, aber ich bin sicher unsere Bahnen werden sich wieder kreuzen." sagte der alte Zentaure und mit einem winken brachte ein anderer einen lederne Umhängetasche.

„Wir haben dir einige Sachen zusammengepackt die dir sicher nützlich sein werden, einige stammen von den Zauberern und wir haben sie für den Fall der Fälle behalten. Ebenso etwas Proviant."

Harry sah die Sachen durch und fand sogar ein Buch mit Apparationskoordinaten, es war alt und mehr als nur abgegriffen, es hatte sogar teilweise Brandflecken.

„Vielen danke Fane, ich bin euch und euren Leuten sehr dankbar. Vor allem das ihr euch so gut um Luna kümmert." sagte der schwarzhaarige und ging dann zu Luna herüber die einfach so im Gras saß.

Er hockte sich vor sie und nahm sie dann sanft in seine Arme.

„Keine Angst Luna, ich werde alles wieder ändern damit es wieder wird wie es war!" flüsterte er ihr zu.

_Danke Harry_

Harry blinzelte, er hatte deutlich eine Stimme gehört die wie die von Luna klang, doch es war als wäre die Stimme von überall und nirgendwo gekommen.

Und Luna, die sah noch immer so verträumt aus wie vorher, und er war sicher das sie nichts gesagt hatte im traditionellen Sinne.

Er konnte nur lächeln, nach einer letzten Verabschiedung Apparierte er davon.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Harry Potter und die Ketten des Lebens**_

So, Kapitel drei kommt hier.

Ich freue mich das es doch ein paar gibt die meine

Story auf ihre Alert Liste gesetzt haben.

Doch da ganz unten gibts so einen kleinen Button mit

Go drauf, das drücken tut auch nicht weh^^

**Kapitel 03.**

**#+#+#+#+#****  
><strong>

„bla bla bla" reden

**„BLA BLA BLA"** schreien, brüllen

_/bla bla bla/_ in Gedanken

**#+#+#+#+#**

Heute war wieder einmal Besuchstag, das wusste er sehr genau, alle dreißig Tage kam der große König und sah nach seinen wichtigsten Gefangenen.

In seiner Jugend hatte er einmal das magische Gefängnis Askaban für den schlimmsten Ort auf Erden gehalten, doch inzwischen wusste er es besser.

Denn inzwischen lebte er im schrecklichen Ort auf Erden, Finsterfels, so nannte sich dieser Ort der von den Muggeln extra für magische Gefangene gebaut wurde.

„Es ist bald wieder soweit, oder?"

Er hörte die leise Stimme aus der Zelle neben seiner, von Jahr zu Jahr wurde der Klang der Stimme verlorener.

„Ich weiß Minerva, ich weiß!"

Einst war er Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Bezwinger das großen Schwarzmagiers Grindelwald, Vorsitzender des Englischen Zauberergamots, und Direktor der Renommierten Hogwarts Schule für Magie und Zauberei.

Dann war er zum Führer des Freiheitskampfes geworden als die Magische Welt nicht länger geheim war und die Muggel gegen sie vorgingen.

Immer wieder sah er in Gedanken wie er mit seinen letzten Verbündeten in Hogwarts ausgehalten hatte gegen eine erdrückende Übermacht.

Aber das lag alles in der Vergangenheit, jetzt saß er hier in dieser Zelle aus schwarzem Stein, war verdreckt und all seiner Magie beraubt durch fünf metallene Bänder an seinen Fußknöcheln, Handgelenken, und an seinem Hals.

Dann hörte er es, schwere Schritte von Ledernen Stiefeln im Gleichschritt, so klangen nur die Schritte der Garde die den König begleitete.

Unter Quietschen wurde die Tür der Zelle geöffnet und das erste was Dumbledore sah war eine junge braunhaarige Frau in Ketten die auf ihren Knien saß.

Der Anblick lies sein Herz schmerzen, wie konnte jemand einem Wesen nur so etwas antun.

„Sieh an alter Mann, du bist noch immer am Leben wie ich sehe!"

Die Massige Gestalt von Dundley von Britannia füllte nun die Zellentür aus, sein Blick glühte vor Verachtung und Abscheu regelrecht.

„Ja ich bin noch am Leben, und wer weiß, vielleicht lebe ich lange genug um wieder die Sonne bei einem Spaziergang auf meinem Gesicht zu spüren." erklärte Albus was Gelächter auslöste bei den Wachen und dem König.

„Alter Mann, du kannst soviel reden wie du willst und solange deinen Träumen nachhängen wie du willst, denn es werden nichts als Träume bleiben, egal was geschieht." erklärte Dudley und machte dann weiter mit seiner Besichtigung während Albus wieder alleine in seiner Zelle war.

Diese aussage, egal was geschieht, diese aussage ließ ihn jedoch Nachdenken, irgendetwas am Ton der Worte ließ ihn stutzen, da war ein Unterton der etwas in dem alten Mann sachte wach rüttelte.

Vielleicht ging außerhalb dieser Mauern etwas vor, etwas das mit der Magischen Welt zu tun hatte.

„Was meinte er Albus?" kam die frage aus einer anderen Zelle.

„Ich weiß es nicht Filius, ich weiß es wirklich nicht!"

„Könnte es sein das es noch freie Zauberer und Hexen gibt dort draußen? Könnte es sein Albus?" fragte Minerva mit leichter Aufregung in der Stimme.

Dumbledore lehnte seine Stirn gegen die Tür seiner Zelle.

„Ich weiß nicht wie das sein kann Minerva. Die Magische Inquisition hat aus Hogwarts das Buch der Seelen, und aus dem Ministerium das große Buch Merlins, und damit die beiden Bücher in denen immer alle magischen Personen stehen die hier geboren werden."

„Ich stimme dem Direktor zu, und sie haben nicht nur unsere, sonder auch aus den anderen Ländern die entsprechenden Bücher!" mischte sich nun eine leise sarkastische ölige Stimme ein.

**#+#+#+#+#+#+#**

Nach mehrmaligen Apparieren erreichte Harry schließlich Stockholm, und bereute es auch sofort wieder.

Denn es war mehr als nur lausig kalt und nach nur einigen Minuten begann er vor Kälte zu zittern und sogar mit den Zähnen zu klappern.

Harry wusste das er schnell wärmere Sachen brauchte, und das so schnell es ging.

Leider gab es dafür nur eine Möglichkeit, und die war Zaubern, er musste bloß dann schnell sein damit nicht wieder Soldaten auftauchten.

So schnell er bei der Kälte konnte, beschwor er sich einen warmen Mantel, Handschuhe, einen Schal, und eine Mütze.

Danach suchte er sich einen dunklen Schatten in der nähe und zog sich die Sachen über während er die Umgebung beobachtete, doch es kam niemand.

Vielleicht gab es hier keine so starke Überwachung dachte er nur und machte sich dann wieder auf den Weg.

Zu erst musste er jetzt einen Platz zum Übernachten finden, was ohne Geld aber nicht so einfach war.

Oder sollte er direkt weiter, die Koordinaten für einen nahen Punkt wo er hin wollte hatte er ja, jedoch war er nicht sicher ob er das machen sollte.

Harry war schon sehr ausgepowert von den weiten Apparationen, deswegen entschied er sich erst einmal irgendwo eine kleine Pause zu machen und etwas von dem Proviant zu Essen den er hatte.

Er fand einen Überdachten Pavillon in einem öffentlichen Garten wo er vor dem Wind teilweise geschützt war ehe er etwas gebratenes Fleisch und ein selbstgebackenes Fladenbrot aus seiner Tasche holte und sich stärkte.

So überstand er dann irgendwie die Nacht und konnte sich dann bei Tag unter die Leute Stockholms mischen.

Immer wieder sah er Leute mit einem mal auf der Stirn, Junge, Alte, Kinder.

Es viel ihm schwer nicht immer wieder zu starren, oder vor ekel sein Gesicht zu verziehen, denn einige Magische Leute wurden wie Hunde an einer Leine geführt.

Das ganze musste er ändern, er konnte nicht zulassen das diese zustände weiter anhielten.

In einer leeren Seitenstraße holte er das Buch mit den Apparationskoordinaten hervor und schlug sein nächstes Ziel nach.

Doch wurde er gestört, ein kleiner dunkelblonder junge rannte an ihm weinend vorbei, gefolgt von einer sechsköpfigen Gruppe älterer Jugendlicher.

Als der junge im Laufen sich noch einmal umsah, konnte Harry ein schwarzes Mal auf dessen Stirn sehen.

Die jugendlichen hatten ihr Opfer in eine Ecke gedrängt und schlugen und traten auf ihn ein, bei Harry kochten die Emotionen über.

Er griff sich einen Abgebrochenen Besenstiel der achtlos herumlag in der Gasse und ging auf die jugendlichen los.

Den ersten schmetterte er den Besenstiel in die Kniekehlen, den zweiten erwischte er im Rücken, und den dritten an der Schulter.

Die verbliebenen drei waren inzwischen dabei zu flüchten, sie nahmen regelrecht ihre Beine in die Hand.

„Tack ska du ha!" sagte der dunkelblonde junge immer wieder mit tränenden Augen zu Harry, und er nahm einfach mal das er ihm dankte, deshalb nickte der schwarzhaarige den jungen mit einem lächeln freundlich zu ehe er sich auf sein Apparationsziel konzentrierte und mit einem leisen ploppen verschwand.

Zurück ließ er einen verwundert dreinschauenden jungen der immer wieder blinzelnd auf die Stelle sah an der gerade noch sein Retter gestanden hatte.

Dieser erschien inzwischen mitten in einem Wald in der nähe des Eingang eines Wildparks, in diesem Wildpark würde er auch den Berg finden den er suchte, jedenfalls sollte das so sein.

Harry war froh das kein Schnee lag, denn das würde sein Vorankommen deutlich erschweren.

Die Kälte spürte er nicht mehr so stark seit er sich bewegte, nur wenn der Wind sein Gesicht umfing wurde es unangenehm.

Kurioser weise fand er während er auf sein Ziel zuging sogar noch Zeit die beeindruckende Natur zu genießen die ihn umgab.

Der Weg dem er folgte begann langsam steiler zu werden, und die Bäume wurden auch langsam weniger.

Vor Harry lichtete sich der Wald dann schließlich gänzlich und er kam auf eine Art Aussichtsplattform von der er einen grandiosen Ausblick hatte.

Jedoch wollte er nicht den Ausblick genießen, sondern weiter hoch hinaus.

Harry begann jetzt von den vorgefertigten Wegen abzuweichen und stieg den Bergrücken hinauf, und je weiter er kletterte, desto steiniger wurde es.

Aber nicht nur das das vorankommen wegen des felsigen Untergrund immer schwieriger wurde, je höher und weiter er kam, umso kälter wurde es.

Als dann auch noch die Sicht immer schlechter wurde, wurde seine Laune auch immer schlechter.

Er begann an dem ganzen zu zweifeln, zu glauben das er nur einer fixen Idee nachjagte.

„Ich könnte zurück zu den Zentauren gehen, sicher würden sie mich bleiben lassen!" murmelte er.

Und dann, wie durch Zauberei klärte sich die Sicht wieder und Harry James Potter stand in der warmen Sonne.

Aber vor allem hatte er die Spitze des Berges erreicht, die leere Bergspitze um genau zu sein.

Das einzige was er hier vorfand war einen tollen Ausblick, und sonst eben nichts.

**„VERDAMMT!"** brüllte Harry seinen Frust und Ärger heraus und trat dabei nach einem Stein vor seinen Füßen.

Besagter Stein flog etwa einen knappen Meter bevor er auf etwas traf das in verschiedenen Farben aufleuchtete.

Bei Harry vielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, vorsichtig trat er an den Punkt von dem er dachte das der Stein aufgeschlagen war und setzte zögernd einen Fuß dorthin.

Da war wirklich etwas, er konnte deutlich widerstand spüren, vorsichtig machte er noch einen Schritt.

Mit diesem letzten Schritt stand er mitten in der Luft, aber gleichzeitig flackerte vor ihm die Luft und eine Brücke aus Licht begann sich zu entfalten.

Diese Brücke war etwa fünf oder sechs Meter breit und hatte keinen klar erkennbaren Rand, doch trotzdem hatte Harry kein Unsicheres Gefühl während sein Blick dem verlauf der Brücke folgte.

Diese schlängelte sich in einem sanften Bogen hinauf in den Himmel und verschwand dann einfach in den Wolken.

„Warum bin ich noch Überrascht?" fragte er sich mit deztlichem Sarkasmus in der Stimme, nachdem er die Brücke einige Sekunden betrachtet hatte, zuckte er mit den Schultern und machte sich dann einfach auf den Weg um zu sehen was hinter den Wolken lag.

Nach über einer Stunde blieb er dann jedoch stehen, er sah sich um und war sicher das er sehr weit gekommen war.

Jedoch war er nicht kaputt oder müde, und auch kalt war ihm nicht, und sollte so hoch oben nicht auch langsam die Luft dünner werden, doch nichts davon traf zu.

Immer weiter ging er, setzte einfach einen Fuß vor den anderen und kam mit jedem Schritt den Wolken näher.

Langsam ging aber auch die Sonne unter, und die bis vor einer weile noch weißen Wolken, wurden zusehends dunkler.

Harry war sich sicher das auch der Wind ziemlich zugenommen hatte, jedoch spürte er nichts davon auf der Lichtbrücke.

Sein Gang durch die inzwischen völlig schwarzen Wolken fand er jedoch faszinierend, vor allem als die ersten Blitze durch die Wolken zuckten, er blieb sogar stehen und blickte einen Moment dem Schauspiel zu.

Er hatte das Gefühl die Blitze mit den Händen zu fangen, so nahe wie sie waren.

Natürlich besann er sich eines besseren und machte sich dann wieder auf den Weg.

Die Brücke ging immer weiter nach oben und Harrys weg wurde nun sehr viel steiler als vorher, trotzdem machte ihm der Weg keine Mühe.

Für ihn sah es aber aus als würde er fast am Ziel sein, denn es sah so aus als wenn er den höchsten Punkt der Brücke fast erreicht hatte.

Trotz das es dunkel war, konnte er schnell etwas erkennen als er den höchsten Punkt der Brücke erreichte.

„Wow!"

In der Dunkelheit sah er viele hohe Türme und etwas das nach einer Mauer aussah, und vor allem sah er das er das ende der Brücke bereits erreicht hatte.

Als er mit beiden Füßen wieder auf scheinbar fester Erde stand, blickte er hinter sich, und sah das die Brücke nicht wie zum Anfang verschwand sondern noch immer da war.

Dann wandte Harry sich aber lieber wieder dem wesentlichen zu, und das war was vor ihm lag.

Dieses etwas war noch eine stunde Fußweg entfernt, und am ende stand er vor einem gigantischen Flügeltor das so hoch war wie ein Hochhaus, und noch höheren Mauern, jedenfalls kam ihm das so vor.

Auf den ersten Blick fand Harry das Tore und Mauern aussahen als wären sie aus Baumstämmen gefertigt, doch dann wiederum sahen sie aus als wären sie aus Metall gefertigt das nur in die Form von Baumstämmen gebracht worden ist.

Zum Glück für den schwarzhaarigen war das gigantische Tor nicht verschlossen, es stand leicht auf, was hieß das der Spalt drei Meter breit war.

Langsam näherte er sich dem Torspalt, er hatte deutlich Respekt vor dem ganzen, irgendwie konnte er immer deutlicher eine starke Präsens fühlen.

Es fühlte sich an als würde diese Präsens nicht aus einer bestimmten Richtung kommen, sondern eher wie eine gigantischer Schleier über diesem ganzen Ort liegen und ihn völlig einhüllen.

Schritt für Schritt trat er durch das Tor und konnte nicht glauben was er sah, es kam ihm vor als wäre er in eine Art Traum geraten.

Vor ihm breitete sich scheinbar eine Stadt aus wie er sie noch nie gesehen hatte, die Architektur sah gewaltig aus und er konnte nicht klar sagen mit welcher Art Materialien alles erbaut worden ist.

Licht wurde von vielen offenen Feuern gespendet, Straßen wurden von langen Fackel gesäumt und hier und da konnte er große Kamine erkennen.

„Na so was, es ist schon ne verdammt lange Zeit her seit sich mal einer von euch Menschen hierher verirrt hat!"

Zu sagen das Harry überrascht war, wäre eine wahre Übertreibung.

Er hatte sich so auf die Stadt vor sich konzentriert das er sonst nichts mitbekommen hatte, und als er jetzt angesprochen wurde, schrie er laut auf und machte eine glatten Satz von einem Meter Höhe.

„HA HA HA HA HA HA HA..."

Nachdem Harry sich beruhigt hatte fuhr er deutlich sauer zu dem lachenden herum und musste deutlich nach unten sehen, denn vor ihm stand ein Mann mit vollen dunkelblondem Haar und einem langen vollen Bart, und einer Körpergröße von wenigstens nur einem Meter und einem halben, wenn nicht kleiner.

Die Kleidung dieses Zwerges, denn anders konnte er ihn nicht nennen, hatte einen deutlichen hauch von Mittelalter, und unter dem Hemd das er trug zeichneten sich Muskeln ab so groß wie Bowling kugeln.

„Wer sind sie? Und wo bin ich hier?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Ich! Ich bin Balran. Und dieser Ort hier, ist Asgard, Sitz von Odin!" erklärte der Zwerg und bei Harry begannen die kleinen Zahnrädchen im Kopf sich zu drehen.

_Odin...Asgard...Götter!_

Die grüne Auge wanderten langsam nach oben und verdrehten sich immer mehr während der schwarzhaarige Ohnmächtig nach hinten fiel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter und die Ketten des Lebens**

**Kapitel 04.**

„bla bla bla" reden

**„BLA BLA BLA"** schreien, brüllen

_/bla bla bla/_ in Gedanken

**###########################**

Mit einem leichten aufseufzen kam Harry langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein, seine Gedanken waren aber völlig durcheinander.

_/Asgard...Odin.../_

Diese beiden Wörter flogen praktisch immer und immer wieder Kreise in seinem Kopf.

Jedoch war da noch etwas anderes, und das war Schmerz, sein Rücken und sein Hinterkopf schmerzten und ließen ihn zusammen zucken als er versuchte sich aufzusetzen.

„Na biste endlich wieder wach!"

Harry setzte sich gänzlich auf und sah sich dem Zwerg gegenüber als er sein Auge öffnete, der Bärtige geselle saß nur ein paar Meter entfernt auf einer niedrigen Mauer, links neben ihm stand ein Fass, und zu seinen Füßen zwei metallene Krüge.

„Hast fast ne Stunde verpennt, ich hab dich vom Tor bis hier hin an deinem Füßen geschleift ohne das du reagiert hast." erklärte der Zwerg, von dem Harry sich dunkel erinnerte das er sich ihm mit dem Namen Balran vorgestellte hatte.

Der Zwerg nahm sich während der junge Mann sich langsam auf seine Beine kämpfte einen der beide Krüge und füllte ihm mit schäumendem Bier aus dem Fass.

Als Harry sich ganz aufrichtete, gab es ein ziemlich lautes Knacken dessen Ursprung sein Rücken war, aber es tat gut, denn der Schmerz im Rücken war danach weg.

Jetzt nahm er auch endlich seine Umgebung genauer war, er befand sich auf einem sehr großen Platz, in dessen Mitte der wohl größte Kamin stand den Harry je gesehen hat.

„So, das hier ist also Asgard, Sitz der Götter des Nordens! Und, wo sind die alle?" fragte er dabei und sah sich erneut um.

Wieder begann der Zwerg laut zu lachen, dabei verschüttete er sein Bier weil er mit dem Krug dem schwarzhaarigen zu sich winkte.

„Komm, setzt dich, trink etwas, dann erzähle ich dir mal was über diese sogenannten Götter!"

Harry ging zu dem Zwerg und nahm von ihm einen Krug entgegen mit schäumendem Bier, bevor er sich neben ihn auf die Mauer setzte.

„Also, du musste verstehen mein junger Freund, immer wenn man in der heutigen Zeit von Göttern spricht, dann waren es in den meisten Fälle keine Götter, sondern Zauberer oder Hexen, jedenfalls in gewissen Fällen. Alles andere waren nur die Hirngespinste von irgendwelchen Menschen." erklärte der bärtige Zwerg und trank einen kräftigen Schluck aus seinem eigenen Krug ehe er fortfuhr.

„Weißt du, viele der alten Götter in den Vergangenen Kulturen, waren Magisch begabte die sich so sehr in die Magie vertieften das sie von ihr durchdrungen wurden. Natürlich hat jedes Magisches Wesen Magie in sich, jedoch rede ich hier von einer vollkommenen Vereinigung, wofür du einen Stab und einen Spruch brauchst, brauchten diese nur den Hauch eines Gedanken. Natürlich sind nicht alle diese Götter die in den Geschichtsbüchern stehen echt, einige sind nichts anderes als Erfindung wie ich dir ja vorher schon sagte, oder Zauberer und Hexen die sich nur als Götter aufgespielt haben um Macht zu haben. Horus und die Ägyptischen Götter waren die ersten die sich so sehr in die Magie vertieften. Odin folgte danach, er sammelte andere um sich und erschuf dann das schöne Asgard. Euer in Britannien so bekannte Merlin war ebenfalls sehr mächtig, er war sogar sehr nahe dran den letzten Schritt bis zur völligen Vereinigung mit der Magie tun, und damit war er wirklich Mächtig. Jedoch ging er am Ende seines Lebens dann einen anderen Weg, einen einzigartigen wie ich gestehe. Aber kommen wir lieber zu dir und deinem Problem unten auf der schönen Erde. So wie ich das bis jetzt mitbekommen habe, denn es ist sehr unterhaltsamer für mich euch da unten auf der Erde zu beobachten, habt ihr da einen Gott der sich wohl einen kleinen Spass erlaubt hat."

„Bitte, also ist einer von diesen Kerlen dafür verantwortlich das bei uns auf der Erde jetzt nichts mehr so ist wie es war! Hab ich das jetzt Richtig verstanden?" fragte der schwarzhaarige.

„Volltreffer kleiner, und der Mistkerl der dafür verantwortlich ist, trägt mit Sicherheit den Namen Loki. Wie ich dir ja erklärte war in der Mythologie der Nordischen Götter nicht alles so wie es in den Geschichtsbüchern steht. Es gab kein Ragnarok, kein Ende der Götterwelt wie es eure sogenannten Archäologen ermittelt haben. Aber, Loki versuchte Odin von seinem Thron zu stoßen und die Macht an sich zu reißen, dabei ging er kaltblütig vor und entfachte einen Krieg. Doch Odin und seine getreuen schlugen Loki und seine Truppen. Odin wollte Loki aber nicht töten, die beiden waren Blutsbrüder, deswegen entschied Odin sich dazu Loki auf alle Zeit einzusperren und zu verstecken, und zwar auf der Erde."

„Und Riddle hat dieses Versteck gefunden und Loki dann befreit! Das war es was er in unserem letzten Kampf hervor geholt hatte, das Gefängnis in dem Loki ruhte!"

„Genau so sieht es aus kleiner, aber ich denke nicht das dieser Möchtegernbösewicht wusste was er da wirklich vor sich hatte. Eher denke ich das etwas anderes passiert sein muss, irgendeine Begegnung mit jemandem der einen Wunsch äußerte und den Loki als so interessant empfand das er ihn ermöglichte." sagte der Zwerg und leerte danach seinen Bierkrug in einem Zug, das Bier lief dabei regelrecht über und tränkte seinen Bart.

Mit einem lauten Rülpsen stellte er den Krug wieder ab und füllte ihn dann erneut, und nach einem Blick in Harrys Krug, füllte er auch diesen wieder auf.

„Weißt du kleiner, gegen Loki hast du alleine keine Chance, das kann ich dir sagen. Wenn du es jedoch versuchst, dann wirst du schneller ins Land der Toten hinein marschieren als dir lieb ist."

„Verstehe, aber was soll ich dann machen, einfach sitzen bleiben und Däumchen drehen?" fragte Harry mit deutlichem Sarkasmus in der Stimme.

„Nein, das habe ich auch nicht gesagt oder? Ich sagte nur das du alleine keine Chance hast, und das bedeutet du musst jemanden finden der dir hilft!" erklärte Balran und stieß Harry dabei spielerisch mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite.

„Okay Meister Zwerg, dann erleuchtet mich mit eurer ach soooo großen Weisheit!"

„Das hatte ich vor du Jungspund, also sperr deine Ohren auf. Um Loki zu Besiegen musst du jemanden an deiner Seite haben mit einer Macht wie auch Loki sie hat. Und damit kommen wir auch zu deiner Frage warum hier niemand ist? Es sind inzwischen gut und gerne 4000 Jahre vergangen, nachdem der Krieg endete hatte Odin den Gedanken das es Zeit wäre die Menschen und Magier alleine voran kommen zu lassen. Die Ägypter machten es ähnlich und verließen diese Sphären als sie sahen das ihre Leute alleine zurecht kamen. Bifrost, die Brücke über die du von der Erde hierher gekommen bist kennst du ja, Odin hat einfach eine andere Brücke genau auf der anderen Seite der Stadt erschaffen. Die Menschen nennen das ganze heute glaube ich die Lehre der Multiplen Welten, Odin bohrte sozusagen ein Loch in diese Wirklichkeit, und gelangte so in eine andere. Und dann hat Odin alle Leute angetrieben und ist mit ihnen losgezogen, nur ich musste eben hier bleiben damit die Feuer im großen Ofen nicht ausgehen." erzählte der Zwerg und deutete dabei mit seinem Krug auf den gigantischen Ofen der mitten auf dem Platz stand.

„Das Feuer ist Magisch und praktisch das Herz von Asgard, jedes Feuer hier kommt von diesem Ofen, diesem Magische Feuer wohnt eine menge Macht inne und hält hier alles zusammen."

Harry hörte aufmerksam zu, er fand das alles sehr informativ.

„Und was soll ich jetzt machen, einfach da über diese andere Brücke marschieren und dann Odin suchen oder wie?" fragte der schwarzhaarige.

„Ganz genau, genau das musst du machen. Und selbst wenn Odin selbst nicht mit dir geht, wird es genug andere geben die dir nur zu gerne gegen Loki helfen werden."

Balran stand auf und deute Harry an ihm zu folgen, sie gingen am Rand des Platzes entlang zu einem niedrigen Haus.

„Das hier ist mein Heim, fühl dich wie zu Hause und Schlaf dich erst mal aus damit du wieder zu Kräften kommst." erklärte der Zwerg und führte seinen Gast in eine Art Gästezimmer, und Harry war wirklich froh ein weiches Bett zu sehen, er viel wie ein Stein auf die Schlafstätte und war nur Momente später eingeschlafen.

Balran verließ das Zimmer und ließ Harry alleine, er ging hinunter in den Keller wo er Metalle lagerte und begann seine Bestände zu durchsuchen.

Die ganze Nacht sah er sich Metallklumpen an, alte Schwerter, Messer, und sortierte immer mal etwas aus und legte es auf einen Haufen.

Im Kopf des Zwerges begann es nämlich schwer zu Arbeiten, denn sein junger Gast würde so wie er jetzt ausgerüstet war nicht lange Überlegen, und das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

Denn er hatte Harry einiges von dem was er auf der Erde gesehen hat verschwiegen.

**#+#+#+#+#+#+#**

Auf der Erde ging währenddessen etwas anderes vor, ein kleiner junge mit Namen Björn war am gestrigen Abend aufgeregt nach Hause gekommen und hatte seiner Mutter aufgeregt erzählt was er erlebt hatte.

Björns Mutter war eine Squib in der dritten Generation, musste also unter keinen Mal auf ihrer Stirn leiden, trotzdem wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher als selber Magie ausüben zu können und so ihrem Sohn beistehen zu können.

Als Björn ihr dann aber erzählte das er von einem jungen Mann gerettet worden war der dann einfach so verschwunden war, und das er kein Mal auf der Stirn trug.

Sie hatte ihrem Sohn sehr aufmerksam zugehört, deswegen wusste sie auch das es nur zwei Möglichkeiten gab, Apparation oder Portschlüssel, und beides wäre ein wahres Wunder.

Jetzt, weniger als 24 Stunden später war die Neuigkeit über einen scheinbaren nicht registrierten Zauberer dabei über die Grenzen Schweden hinaus zu wandern.

Es ging eben nichts über eine Hausfrau die einen gut Sortierten Nähkreis hatte, der nur aus Squib bestand die genau so dachten wie sie.

**#+#+#+#+#+#+#**

Ein Duft schlich sich in Harrys Nase und ließ ihn langsam aus den Armen von Morpheus entschwinden.

Das Bett war schön warm und er fühlte sich einfach nur wohl, er gönnte sich noch einige Minuten und versuchte dieses Gefühl tief in seinem Inneren zu verankern, denn er hatte eine Ahnung das es lange dauern würde ehe er wieder in einem Bett liegen würde.

Langsam stand er auf und folgte dann einfach seiner Nase in das was wohl der Hauptraum des Hauses war wo Balran dabei war einen Tisch zu decken.

„Na, Ausgeschlafen! Komm setzt dich, ich habe hier genau das richtig um deinen Magen zu füllen und deine Kraft wieder herzustellen nachdem du jetzt ausgeruht bist." erklärte der Zwerg und deutete dabei auf den Tisch der mit Fleisch und anderen ihm unbekannten Speisen voll gestellt war.

Harry schlug richtig zu, er aß wirklich bis er das Gefühl hatte sein Magen würde platzen, sein Gastgeber gab ihm dann jedoch einen kleinen Kräuterschnaps der seinem Magen half.

„Weißt du Junge, ich habe mir einige Gedanken gemacht, wenn du Odin und seine Leute suchen willst kann ich dich nicht so einfach losziehen lassen. Wenn ich es doch mache, bist du mit dem was du jetzt bei dir hast sehr schnell Tot, und das wäre unverantwortlich von mir."

Balran führte Harry aus dem Haus.

Neben der Haustür lagen zwei Taschen, Werkzeuge und verschiedene andere Sachen.

„Jetzt sieh hier gut hin, ich werde mit dieser Mischung aus altem Magischen und Asgardischen Metall einige besondere Sachen kreieren. Denn du kannst hier und in anderen Welten nicht einfach wild durch die Gegend Apparieren wie auf unserer Erde, oder mit Zaubern um dich werfen zur Verteidigung. Denn wenn du es versuchst wird es zu einer Art magischen Rückkopplung kommen und du bekommst ne Beule und mächtige Kopfschmerzen, und das nur wenne Glück hast." erklärte Balran.

Harry betrachtete den Zwerg während er einige Werkzeuge, mehrere Hämmer und verschiedene Zangen zusammen suchte und die in eine sehr alt aussehende Lederne Tasche packte.

Danach packte er in die andere Tasche die vielen verschiedenen Metallklumpen, Figuren und losen Messerklingen und stampfte los.

Balran marschierte quer über den großen Platz, beim vorbei gehen am großen Ofen, fachte er das Feuer sogar noch einmal zusätzlich an.

Sein eigentliches Ziel war jedoch ein kleines auf den ersten Blick eher unscheinbares Häuschen, das etwas tiefer als alle anderen lag.

„Willkommen in meiner Schmiede kleiner!" sagte der Zwerg noch zu Harry ehe er begann verschiedene Feuer zu entfachen, und drei große Bottiche mit dem klarsten Wasser zu füllen.

Je länger die Feuer brannten, um so heißer wurde es!  
>Die Hitze zerrte an Harry, trieb ihn langsam zurück und nahm ihm teilweise seinen Atem, dann begann der Zwerg.<p>

Er entledigte sich seiner Sachen bis er nur noch in seiner ledernen Hose und seinen Stiefeln da stand und warf die verschiedenen Metalle in die Feuer.

Jedes mal wenn ein Metall im Feuer landete, brannte es auf, und eine Hitzewelle, heißer als die vorher fegte durch die Schmiede.

Harry war bis an die Rand der Senke gewichen und saß nun dort, während unter ihm immer und immer wieder das niederfahren eines Hammers auf Metall erklang.

Der junge Mann konnte nicht verstehen wie Balran die ganze Zeit dort unten stehen und Arbeiten konnte, denn selbst hier am obersten Rand der Senke wurde es langsam immer unerträglicher.

Nach einer knappen Stunde konnte er nicht mehr, die Hitze vertreib ihn, deswegen beschloss er sich etwas umzusehen.

Locker begann er erst einmal um die großen Platz zu schlendern, er sah sich die Häuser an und schaute auch mal hier und da durch Fenster, nur hinein ging er nirgendwo, schließlich gehörten die Häuser jemandem der nur momentan nicht da war.

Danach kehrte er wieder zur Schmiede zurück, wo Balran noch immer dabei war unermüdlich Metall zu bearbeiten.

Mit einem Achselzucken wandte Harry sich wieder ab und erforschte weiter Asgard.

**#+#+#+#+#+#+#**

Es hatte mit einem Flüstern begonnen, mit vereinzelten leisen Sätzen, doch es wurden immer mehr bis es ein stetiger Strom war.

Von Schweden breitete es sich aus nach Europa, und schließlich bis in die Straßen von Londons.

Zauberer und Hexen standen in abgelegenen Gassen und Hinterhöfen zusammen und erzählten jenen die noch nicht gehört hatten von dem freien Zauberer.

Die Stadt brummte regelrecht, und auch die "Normale" Bevölkerung blieb nicht verschlossen das etwas vorging, und als ans Licht kam um was es ging, entbrannte weiteres flüstern.

Doch während das erste Flüstern hoffnungsvoll klang, so klang das neue Flüstern Ängstlich und von Furcht beseelt.

„Er bedeutet Ärger! Er muss Sterben!"

Ganz deutlich hörte Dudley von Britannia die zischelnde Stimme in seinem Kopf, und es stimmte, der unbekannte bereitet ihm mehr als nur Kopfschmerzen.

Dudley rief den Major seiner Garde zu sich.

„Major O'Connor, informieren sie Colonel Bellows. Ich will das er und seine Heldentruppen diesen unbekannten Zauberer finden, und es ist mir egal wie er das anstellt!" knurrte der Monarch und schickte den Major davon.

Aus eine dunklen Ecke kam ein leises merkwürdig klingendes Lachen, welches Dudleys Gesicht zu einer wütenden Fratze werden ließ.

„Sei still Schlampe, sonst setzt es was!" giftete er, doch das Lachen hörte nicht auf.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter und die Ketten des Lebens**

**So, hier Kapitel fünf, es geht langsam etwas mehr zur Sache  
>Kleine vorwarnung für alle das diese Story völlig AU ist.<strong>

**Kapitel 05.**

„bla bla bla" reden

**„BLA BLA BLA**" schreien, brüllen

_/bla bla bla/_ in Gedanken

**#+#+#+#+#+#+#**

Acht Tage war Harry jetzt schon in Asgard, und die ganze Zeit über war sein Gastgeber, Balran dabei in seiner Schmiede zu stehen.

Er arbeitet die ganze Zeit unermüdlich, und Harry konnte nicht verstehen wie dieser Zwerg das schaffte.

Am Anfang hatte er einige Probleme sich zu versorgen, doch nachdem er einmal raus hatte wo er was im Haus des Zwerges fand, hatte er damit auch keine Probleme mehr.

Doch das warten gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, wenn er nicht im Haus hockte, oder bei der Schmiede saß erkundete er die Umgebung.

Immer wieder fand er etwas neues was er vorher noch nicht gesehen hatte, trotzdem gefiel ihm diese Warterei einfach nicht.

Als er an diesem morgen aufwachte, merkte er aber das etwas anders war, denn ihm stieg der Duft eines Frühstücks in die Nase, und das musste bedeuten das der Schmiedende Zwerg seine Arbeit entweder unterbrochen, oder beendet hatte.

Mit schnellen schritten eilte der junge Mann in den Hauptraum, wo tatsächlich Balran gutgelaunt am Tisch saß und ein Bier trank.

„Na jungchen, ausgeschlafen? Tut mir leid das es etwas gedauert hat, aber es ging nicht anders, denn nur gründliche Arbeit ist gute Arbeit." erklärte er und stellte Harry ebenfalls einen Krug Bier hin.

„Und du, haste dir Asgard angesehen?" fragte Balran.

„Oh ja, Asgard ist wirklich ein fantastischer Ort. Ich habe aber keine Häuser betreten, immerhin sind die Bewohner ja nur auf Reisen, kann man wohl sagen oder?"

Laut begann der Bartträger zu lachen,

„Du bist echt gut jungchen, andere wären sicher nicht so taktvoll gewesen. So, ich muss dir aber gleich sagen das ich noch nicht fertig bin mit meiner Arbeit, ich hab das schwierigste noch vor mir, also wirst du dich noch etwas alleine beschäftigen müssen." erklärte Balran und ging dann zur Tür, mit einem Wink gab er Harry zu verstehen ihm zu folgen.

Sie gingen wieder zur Schmiede, noch immer brannten ihre Feuer hell und heiß, doch Harry konnte bis hinunter zur Schmiede gehen.

„Ich hab in den letzten Tagen hier dran gearbeitet."

Harry folgte dem Blick des Zwerges, auf einem Tisch lagen drei Dinge, zwei sahen aus wie Schmuckstücke, das letzte wie ein Schwert.

„Pass auf, wenn du die Sachen das erste mal in die Hand nimmst wirst du das Gefühl haben nen Stromschlag zu bekommen, dann stellen die Sachen sich auf dich ein, deine Magie, deine DNA. Es ist die beste Sicherung die es gibt, denn selbst wenn man dein Aussehen annimmt, deine Magische Signatur und deine DNA können sie nicht annehmen."

Balran deutet auf die beiden Schmuckstücke die Harry als Armband und Ring identifizierte.

„Der Ring ist für deinen Zauberstab, du steckt in drauf und kannst dann hier und auch in den anderen Universen deine Magie benutzen, dazu verstärkt er deine Sprüche. Der Armreif hingegen ist eigentlich eine Rüstung die sich mit der zeit entwickelt. Mit dem Spruch „Drengur framträd" wird sie aktiviert, zum verschwinden lassen einfach nur konzentrieren. Und zu guter Letzt das Schwert, es schneidet alles, und ich meine wirklich alles, bis auf dich selber und andere magische Metalle, dazu blockt es Magie und Materie. Doch du wirst einen guten Stand brauchen um nicht weggedrückt zu werden. Als letztes habe ich noch die Macht des Feuers in die Klinge gebunden, wie das funktioniert wirst du aber nach und nach selbst herausfinden, ich kann dir aber sagen das es was mit Intuition und Gefühlen zu tun hat."

Harry trat an den Tisch und nahm zu erst den kleinen Ring, er war blass golden und mit verschiedenen Runen versehen.

Er nahm ihn in die Hand und zuckte zusammen, der Stromschlag war kribbelig aber nicht zu heftig, danach nahm er seinen treuen Stechpalmen Zauberstab und schob den Ring darüber bis er fest am oberen Ende des Griffstückes saß.

Der Stromstoß bei dem silbernen Armband war schon heftiger, doch er war auszuhalten.

Jetzt war da nur noch das Schwert, es war gut eineinhalb Meter lang, der Griff war deutlich dazu da auch mit beiden Händen gehalten zu werden und mit schwarzem Leder umbunden, der Griffkopf hatte die Form eines Wolfskopfes.

Die Parierstange endete in Sterilisierten Wolsklauen.

Mit leicht zitternden Händen griff Harry nach dem Schwert und nahm es an sich, der Stromschlag der ihn durchfuhr ließ ihn fast aus seinen Schuhen fahren, er hatte mühe sich auf seinen Beinen zu halten.

Zum Glück verging das schnell, und nach mehrmaligen einatmen konnte der schwarzhaarige das Schwert ziehen, er betrachtete fasziniert die silberne Klinge die mit Runen verziert waren und die aussahen als wenn sie von einem inneren Feuer her glimmten.

„Wow!" war seine einzige Aussage.

„Gut jungchen, dann geh du jetzt üben, ich habe hier noch zu tun."

Mit diesen Worten verscheuchte der Zwerg Harry und feuerte auch schon wieder seine Schmiedeöfen an.

**#+#+#+#+#+#+#**

Sophia kam vom Markt, vor zwei Tagen hatte es angefangen zu Schneien, der Winter hatte angefangen seine frostigen Finger um Schwedens Hauptstadt zu schließen.

Doch Sophia machte das nichts aus, sie war mit Schnee aufgewachsen, wie jeder Schwede und jede Schwedin.

„Ich bin wieder da Björn." rief sie als sie in ihre kleine Wohnung kam, ihr Sohn saß im Wohnzimmer und machte Hausaufgaben.

Er durfte zwar nicht zur normalen Schule gehen, aber seine Mutter unterrichtete ihn neben der eingeschränkten Schule für magische noch zu Hause.

Eine Stunde später saßen Mutter und Sohn zusammen in der Küche beim Abendessen als es an der Tür klingelte.

Die Alleinerziehende Mutter dachte sich nichts Böses als sie zur Wohnungstür ging.

„Ja bitte?" fragte sie als sie öffnete, da geschah es auch schon, die Tür wurde mit viel Gewalt geöffnet und eine Gruppe Personen in schwarz stürmte in die Wohnung.

Mutter und Sohn wurden Betäubt und dann in Säcke verpackt, als sie später wieder zu sich kamen lagen sie in einer Steinernen Zelle auf zwei klapprigen Pritschen.

„Mama was passiert hier?" fragte Björn ängstlich und eilte in die Umarmung seiner Mutter die auch nicht ganz verstand was hier gestand.

Mit einem Quietschen öffnete sich die Tür der Zelle und machte den Blick frei auf einen Mann in einer pechschwarzen Uniform mit roten Aktzenten.

Der Mann war hochgewachsen und hatte dunkle graue Haare die untermalten das er schon älter als 50 Jahre war.

„Ah, unsere neusten Gäste sind wach geworden! Willkommen im Finsterfels Gefängnis!" sagte der Mann mit einem grinsen das ihm ein Wölfisches Aussehen verlieh.

Sämtliche Farbe wich aus Sophias Gesicht, sie wusste genau was Finsterfels für ein Ort war, sie merkte gar nicht wie bei ihr begannen die Tränen zu fließen.

Der Mann in der Tür trat zurück und machte zwei Soldaten platz, dann deutete er in die Zelle.

„Bringt das Balg in den Verhörraum, er wird schon bald alle Antworten die wir wollen preisgeben."

Alles, Sophia versuchte alles um ihren Sohn festzuhalten als die beiden Soldaten versuchten ihren Björn an sich zu reißen.

Sie schrie, biss und trat um sich während sie ihren Jungen so fest Umklammert hielt wie sie nur konnte.

Doch es half nichts, einer der Soldaten zog einen Schlagstock und schlug ihn der Kämpfenden Mutter über den Kopf, sie ging mit einer Kopfwunde zu Boden während Björn sich windet und weinend versuchte aus den Armen des anderen Soldaten zu befreien und zu seiner Mutter zu gelangen.

**#+#+#+#+#+#+#**

Die Klinge fuhr durch die Luft und zerteilte imaginäre Gegner, einen nach dem anderen.

Seit Tagen trainierte Harry nun schon mit seinem neuen Schwert, jeden Tag tat er es bis seine Muskeln schmerzten und er kaum noch die Kraft hatte die Klinge zu heben.

Danach gönnte er sich ein entspannendes heißes Bad.

So sahen seine Tage derzeit aus, nebenbei übte er aber auch seine Magie, seine Sprüche waren vorher schon schnell, doch jetzt wurden sie noch schneller.

Motivation hatte er halt genug, und die trieb ihn zu Höchstleistungen.

Gerade jetzt saß er im heißen Wasser und war deutlich entspannt, nach einer guten Stunde stand er auf und trocknete sich ab.

Seine Sachen reinigte und reparierte er mit einigen Zaubersprüchen, als er wieder Angezogen war wollte er sich etwas zu Essen machen, doch Lärm von draußen hielt ihn davon ab.

**„J...C..N!"**

Es dauerte einen Moment bis er erkannte das er gerufen wurde.

**„HEY KURZER!"**

Harry konnte nur mit den Augen rollen, er trat nach draußen und sah Balran auf der anderen Seite des Platzes stehen sehen wie er ihm zuwinkte.

**„LOS TRAB AN JUNGCHEN! KOMM IN DIE GÄNGE!"**

Von wegen dachte Harry jedoch, er ging lässig und langsam über den Platz.

„Mann kleiner, wenn du noch langsamer gehen würdest könnte ich dir deine Schuhe besohlen. Also komm endlich her."

Irgendwie fand Harry das ganze recht Lustig, denn Balran stand da mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und sah irgendwie ungeduldig aus.

„Was soll denn diese Aufregung oh großer Zwerg?"

Balran verdrehte seine Augen und ging hinunter in die Schmiede, die Feuer dort waren inzwischen so gut wie erloschen, nur noch ein leichtes Glimmen in den Schmiedeöfen war zu erkennen.

Sie gingen durch die Schmiede bis zu einer Tür von der Harry vermutete das es eine Art Hintertür war.

„Ich hab die je schon gesagt das du nicht so einfach durch die Gegend Apparieren kannst, und auch zu Fuß gehen würde zu lange dauern. Deswegen habe ich mich an etwas neuem Versucht, ich habe etwas einzigartiges Erschaffen."

Balran öffnete die Tür und Harrys Kinnlade klappte bis auf den Boden auf.

Vor den beiden Stand ein Pferd, ein Pferd aus verschiedensten Metallen, mit weißer Mähne und roten in Flammen stehenden Augen.

„Das kleiner ist Stígandi, das bedeutet übersetzt in etwa Wanderer oder mit großen Schritten, er ist trotz das er aus Metall besteht am Leben. Er ist ein Geschöpf des Feuers und Metalls."

Jetzt konnte Harry auch sehen das sich feine rote Linien über den ganzen Metallischen Körper zogen.

„Mit Stigandi kannst du schnell voran kommen, er kann Laufen wie der Wind und hat eine enorme Sprungkraft bei der er die Macht des Feuers einsetzen kann und dann seine Hufe fast wie Raketen einsetzen."

„Ich gebe zu, das ist mehr als nur beeindruckend." sagte Harry und trat an das Pferd heran und legte sein Hand auf die Flanke des Halses.

Im nächsten Moment sprang ein Funke über, es gab einen Knall und Harry flog nach hinten, sein Haare standen wild ab und er hatte das Gefühl gerade seine Hand auf ein freilegendes Stromkabel gelegt zu haben.

„Sorry kleiner, ich habe nicht erwartet das dass so heftig für dich wird." kam es von Balran der sofort an der Seite des jungen Mannes geeilt war und ihm jetzt wieder auf die Beine half.

Im gleichen Moment erklang ein lauten Wiehern von dem Metallenen Tier und es kam auf Harry zu, dabei warf es seinen Kopf leicht hin und her, seine Mähne wirbelte herum und Stigandi legte seinen Kopf auf Harrys Schulter ab.

Erneut legte Harry dem Pferd eine Hand auf den Hals und streichelte über die metallene Haut, sie war nicht kühl sondern Warm und es schien etwas unter dem Metall zu pulsieren.

Jetzt wurde sich der junge Mann auch der Größe des Stählernen Tiers bewusst, es hatte eine Schulterhöhe von knappen ein Meter achtzig.

„Schön, das sieht bei euch beiden ja aus wie Liebe auf den ersten Blick, das finde ich sehr gut. Ich hole dir gleich noch einen Sattel und Zaumzeug, dann könnt ihr beiden euch noch besser kennen lernen und etwas trainieren bevor ihr euch auf den Weg macht."

Genau so kam es, Harry übte das Reiten auf Stigandi, dabei konnte es kaum glauben wie viel sein neuer Partner konnte.

Am Abend saß der schwarzhaarige im Haus von Balran zusammen mit dem Zwerg am Tisch bei Fleisch und Bier.

„Also, morgen brichst du dann auf, ich packe dir ein bisschen Proviant zusammen natürlich, etwas Brot Fleisch und auch etwas Bier damit du auch was gutes zutrinken bei dir hast." plauderte Balran gut gelaunt während er seinen eigenen Bierkrug nachfüllte.

„Und bevor ich es vergesse, ich hab hier noch einen Kompass für dich der dich zu Odin und den anderen führt wenn du am ende der Brücke angekommen bist."

Mit einer fliesenden Bewegung schob der bärtige Harry etwas zu das er als erstes für eine Taschenuhr hielt, doch beim aufklappen kam ein Kompass zum Vorschein.

Beide tranken und Aßen bis sie nicht mehr konnten, Harry selber schaffte es gerade noch so in das Bett im Gästezimmer, er zog sich auch nicht wie sonst aus, sondern schlief in seinen Klamotten.

Der nächste Morgen kam mit wahren Hammerschlägen, für den jungen Mann war es der erste Kater seines Lebens.

„Nie wieder Alkohol!" murmelte Harry und ging ins Badezimmer wo er sich einen Schwall kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht warf.

Nachdem er sich etwas frisch gemacht hatte und sein Schwert aus dem Gästezimmer geholt hatte ging er in den Wohnraum wo der Hausherr bereits wartete.

Auf dem Tisch wartete ein reichhaltiges Frühstück, so wie eine schon deutlich gepackte Satteltasche.

Sie aßen schweigend und gingen danach gemeinsam nach draußen wo Stigandi bereits wartete und laut Wieherte als er Harry sah.

„Also jungchen, behalte dein Ziel immer im Auge, und vor allem bleib am Leben." sagte Balran ernst nachdem Harry die Satteltasche über Stigandi gelegt hatte.

„Keine Sorger Meister Zwerg, ich habe vor am Leben zu bleiben und diesem Loki so bald es geht einen tritt in seinen Hintern zu verpassen." erklärte der schwarzhaarige und reichte dem Zwerg die Hand.

„Wenn du zurück kommst freue ich mich schon darauf über deine Abenteuer zu hören. Und das du mich auch ganz bestimmt nicht vergisst habe ich hier noch etwas für dich."

Aus einer seiner Taschen zog der Zwerg einen Flachmann hervor.

„Ich hab hier einen echt guten Tropfen aus meinem eigenen Händen, und hier drin ist genug für drei Leben."

Harry betrachtet den Flachmann bevor er ihn aufdrehte und einen kleinen Schluck nahm.

Der starke Alkohol brannte sich regelrecht seine Kehle hinab, und lies ihn schwer Husten was bei Balran ein lachen verursachte.

Doch dann kam der Tropfen im Magen an und verursachte eine wohlige Wärme welche sogar Harry gefiel.

„Wow, also ich werde den hier in ehren halten, das verspreche ich." sagte der schwarzhaarige.

Am Flachmann war ein ledernes Band dran, mit welchem er ihn an seinem Gürtel nahe an seinem Schwert befestigen konnte.

Mit Schwung stieg Harry dann in den Sattel.

„Also kleiner, du weißt ja wo du hin musst, also sie zu das du in die Gänge kommst."

Zwar machte Balran den Eindruck gefasst zu sein, doch Harry war sicher eine Träne im Augenwinkel des Zwerges zu sehen.

Einen letzte Wink zum Abschied gab es noch dann Ritt er los.

Stigandis metallene Hufe hallten laut in Asgard wieder und es klang als würde eine Armee mit ihm Reiten.

Schnell kam die zweite Lichtbrücke in Sicht und Harry trieb Stigandi noch einmal an.

„Los mein Freund, Abenteuer erwarten uns." sagte er und das Metallene Pferd erwiderte laut Wiehernd und sprang mit einem richtigen großen Satz auf die Brücke die dann schnell zu eine Art Tunnel wurde.

Als aus dem Tunnel wieder eine Brücke wurde verlangsamte Harry seinen Ritt bis Stigandi locker ging, denn zum einen bestaunte er die schwärze die sie umgab, zum anderen schien sich etwas entfernt die Brücke zu gabeln.

An der Gabelung stoppte er dann auch und blickte etwas unschlüssig in die beiden möglichen Richtungen.

„Ja und jetzt? Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Harry einfach und blickte nach vorne wo die Brücke aussah wie die die hinter ihnen lag.

Der Weg der nach links ab ging sah jedoch etwas anders aus, die Brückenabzweigung schien schmaler und heller als der, nun Hauptteil, anders konnte er das ganze nicht definieren.

„Was denkst du Stigandi, nehmen wir die Abzweigung oder folgen wir dem eigentlichen weg?"

Das Pferd schüttelte seinen Kopf wobei die Metallenen Komponenten des Zaumzeuges laut klimperten, dann schritt es leicht in Richtung der Abzweigung.

„Okay, dann also nehmen wir die Abzweigung. Mal sehen was uns dort erwartet." sagte Harry und ritt den linken Weg nach bis die schwärze sich langsam aufhellte bis er wieder von Wolken umgeben war.

Als die sich lichteten sah er weit unter sich eine Großstadt.

„Jetzt bin ich gespannt was passiert." sagte Harry und näherte sich mit Stigandi immer weiter dem Ende der Abzweigung.


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter und die Ketten des Lebens**

_So, hier tauche ich mal leicht in den Crossover Bereich ab, mit meinem_

_Aufgreifen der alternativen Welten konnte ich einfach nicht widerstehen._

_Zudem wird Vor Weihnachten und Neujahr wird das hier auch meine_

_letzte Veröffentlichung werden, deswegen wünsche ich von ganzem Herzen_

_allen ein Wunderschönes Weihnachtsfest, und ein noch besseren Rutsch_

_ins neues Jahr^^_

**Kapitel 06.**

„bla bla bla" reden

**„BLA BLA BLA"** schreien, brüllen

_/bla bla bla/_ in Gedanken

**#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#**

Die Lichtbrücke endete einfach so in der Luft über einer Stadt, einer für Harry sehr stillen Großstadt wie er fand, jedenfalls auf den ersten Blick.

Sanft drückte er seine Fersen in die metallenen Seiten seines Pferdes.

Mit einem geradezu gewaltigen Sprung landete Stígandi auf dem Flachen Dach eines etwas höheren Gebäudes, womit er einen besseren Blick auf die Stadt hatte.

Harry überblickte das Gebiet unter sich, er empfand die ganze Szenerie schnell als regelrecht Apokalyptisch, als wenn er plötzlich beim Ende der Welt zugegen wäre als unbeteiligter Zuschauer.

Auf den Straßen bewegten sich schwankende Gestalten die sich in Gruppen auf schreienden und flüchtenden Menschen stürzten und sie aufaßen.

„Na toll, Inferis." murmelte der schwarzhaarige angewidert.

Stigandi scharrte mit seinem rechten Huf auf dem Dach und machte dabei einige tiefe Furchen in den Beton.

„Ruhig Partner, die da unten können uns nicht wirklich gefährlich werden." sagte Harry und klopfte dem Pferd dabei leicht seitlich auf den Hals.

Aus seiner Tasche holte er danach den Kompass hervor und klappte ihn auf, die Nadel drehte sich aber einfach im Kreis.

„Tja, das hier ist ne Sackgasse wie es scheint! Sehen wir zu das wir wieder weg kommen." murmelte er und wollte zurück zur Lichtbrücke springen, doch eine reihe von Schreien hielten ihn zurück.

Einen Moment haderte Harry mit sich, er konnte diese Schreie einfach nicht ignorieren.

„Verdammter Heldenkomplex!" murmelte er und sah sich nach dem Ursprung der Schreie um.

Drei Häuserdächer weiter sah er dann auch die Quelle der Schreie, es war ein Hof zwischen vier im Quadrat angeordneten Wohnhochhäusern.

Harry sah eine Gruppe von Flüchtlingen, doch nur noch eine Person war scheinbar in der Lage zu kämpfen, eine junge Asiatische Frau mit langen schwarzen Haaren die ein Katana sehr gekonnte führte und einen Gegner nach dem anderen erledigte.

Aber sie war umzingelt und würde sicher nicht mehr lange durchhalte, doch sie Kämpfte weiter während um sie herum Leute starben und eine wilde und scheinbar sehr hungrige Meute ihr immer näher kam.

„Na dann los!" murmelte Harry und sofort sprang das Metalle Pferd und raste dem Erdboden entgegen.

Bei der Landung gab es einen Krater und mehr als nur ein Inferi wurde dabei im wahrsten Sinne des Worten Platt gemacht von den Metallenen Hufen.

**„LOS!"** brüllte Harry noch bei der Landung und streckte seine linke der unbekannten entgegen.

Die schwarzhaarige griff zu und noch während er sie hinter sich auf Stigandi zog, sprang das Pferd schon wieder und landete auf einem eher kleinen Vordach und dann weiter hinauf bis auf die Hausdächer.

„Gut festhalten!" raunte er nach hinten und die schwarzhaarige nickte während Harry sich umsah, er suchte einen geschützten Platz der etwas höher lag.

Nach einigen weiteren Dächern tauchte in einiger Entfernung ein Gebäude auf das auf einem Hügel stand.

„Was ist das da hinten für ein Gebäude?" fragte er seine Passagierin.

„Das ist ein Shinto-Tempel." sagte seine Begleiterin leise, sie hatte eine sehr sanfte Stimme.

Ihm gefiel die erhöhte Position, und mit ein oder zwei Zaubern konnte er das ganze Absichern.

Harry lenkte Stigandi dorthin und zog noch vor der Landung vor dem Tempel seinen Zauberstab und lies ihn einmal über seinem Kopf kreisen und schuf einen Schutzkreis der nur ihn, Stigandi und die unbekannte durch die Kreisgrenze ließ.

„Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch hier oben aufräumen damit wir ruhe haben!" erklärte er und half der unbekannten runter vom Pferd bevor er selbst abstieg und sein eigenes Schwert zog.

Schnell hatten sie den kleinen Tempel angesucht und festgestellt das es hier niemanden lebenden oder toten gab.

Am Ende ging Harry zu der Treppe an der Vorderseite und blickte sie hinab.

Unten sah er Inferies die taumelnd und schlurfend sich fortbewegten, sie schienen nicht auf ihn zu reagieren.

„Sie reagieren auf laute Geräusche, wenn irgendwer Lärm macht werden sie in schwärmen ankommen."

Er hatte nicht gemerkt wie sie zu ihm getreten war, jetzt standen sie beide nebeneinander mit ihren Schwertern in der Hand da und blickten einfach in die Ferne.

Etwas traf seine Nase, er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und blickte in einen dunklen Himmel hinauf.

„Wir sollten hinein gehen, ich denke es wird gleich zu einem Wolkenbruck kommen."

Die schwarzhaarige blickte ebenfalls in den Himmel, dann nickte sie, steckte ihr Schwert weg und ging auf das Tempelgebäude zu.

In einer flüssigen Bewegung steckte Harry selbst sein Schwert weg und ging zu Stigandi, nahm seine Zügel und führte ihn dann in den Tempel.

Gekonnt nahm er seinem metallenen Partner den Sattel und das Zaumzeug drinnen ab.

Seine Begleiterin saß bereits auf ihren Knien auf dem Boden und blickte ihn aus dunklen blauen Augen an.

„Ich danke dir für deine Rettung, ich wurde von meinen Freunden getrennt und versuchte sie wieder zu finden als ich so in Bedrängnis geriet." sagte sie und lächelte Harry leicht an.

„Auch wenn die Art der Rettung mehr als kurios war!" fuhr sie fort und blickte dann demonstrativ zu dem metallenen Pferd hinüber das seinen Kopf einmal hin und her warf und ihren Blick dann erwiderte.

„Das ist mein Partner Stigandi, er sieht vielleicht ungewöhnlich aus, doch er ist genau so am Leben wie wir beide."

Wie als wenn er es bestätigen wollte, Wieherte Stigandi laut auf und stampfte mit seinem rechten Huf einmal kräftig auf.

„Und mein Name ist Harry, Harry James Potter."

Die schwarzhaarige beugte sich leicht vor.

„Es freut mich deine Bekanntschaft zu machen Harry, mein Name ist Saeko Busujima."

Beide einigten sich stumm darauf erst einmal zu verschnaufen, die schwarzhaarige verschwand sogar in einem anderen Teil des Tempels.

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten da drang ein Geräusch an sein Ohr das sich nach einer laufenden Dusche anhörte.

Harry holte derweil seine Vorräte hervor und wartete dann.

Als sie wiederkam hatte sie einen deutlich zu großen Kimono an, ihr Sachen trug sie hingegen über den Armen.

„Es gibt eine Dusche in einer kleiner Wohnung im hinteren Teil des Tempels." sagte sie, doch Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und bot ihr dann etwas zu Essen an, was sie dankbar annahm.

„Darf ich fragen was hier passiert ist?" wollte Harry dann nach einiger Zeit wissen.

„Es begann ohne Vorwarnung vor knapp drei Wochen. Ich selber war zu der Zeit in der Schule. Es ist nicht wirklich klar woher sie kamen, einige behaupteten es wären ein Unfall in einem Labor, andere sagen es wäre von dem Amerikanern mit Absicht verursacht worden. Aber was wirklich stimmt weiß denke ich keiner mehr."

„Ich glaube ich verstehe wie du das meinst, jetzt zählt nur noch das Überleben."

Die schwarzhaarige nickte über seine Worte.

„Das ist wahr. Ich selber war mit einer Gruppe Freunden und Schulkameraden unterwegs, doch wir wurden getrennt als wir auf eine große Gruppe überlebender stießen die gerade dabei waren einen Supermarkt zu plündern. Ihr Lärm als sie uns sahen zog die Toten in Scharen an, dabei wurden wir getrennt."

Ihre Stimme wurde zum Schluss immer leiser.

„Nun, ich kann dich sicher zu deinen Freunden bringen, sofern wir sie finden natürlich!"

„Das ist keine große Sache, wir sind mit einem großen Militärgeländewagen unterwegs, der ist mehr als nur auffällig und sollte einfach zu finden sein."

Sie beschlossen jedoch erst einem Nacht darüber zu schlafen, deswegen beschwor Harry zwei mollige Schlafsäcke und sie konnten es sich gemütlich machen.

Leider gab es für Harry keine Ruhe, sein Schlaf wurde durch sehr heftige Alpträume gestört in denen er Hermine sah wie sie an einer Kette hinter einem im Auto fahrenden Dudley mitgeschleift wurde, oder wie Dudley vor Luna stand und lachend mit einem Messer ihr Gesicht zerschnitt.

Drei mal fuhr er so aus dem Schlaf hoch, und beim dritten mal hatte er genug und stand gänzlich auf.

Leise ging er nach draußen, es war noch dunkel und er empfand die kühle Luft derzeit als richtig erfrischend.

Er ging bis zu der Treppe die hinab zur Straße führte und setzte sich auf die oberste Stufe.

Unten auf der Strasse konnte er noch immer die schwankenden Gestalten sehen wie sie scheinbar Ziellos sich ihren Weg suchten.

Vor seiner Abreise, nachdem er von der Möglichkeit dieser anderen Welten gehört hatte, hatte Harry versucht sich vorzustellen was das für Welten wohl sind, jedoch hatte er wirklich nicht mit so einer Welt gerechnet.

Aber je länger er grübelte, desto klarer war es das er hier nicht viel tun konnte, er konnte diese Welt nicht retten, dazu fehlte ihm die Macht.

Doch er würde seine neue Bekanntschaft wieder mit ihren Freunden vereinen, das war das Mindeste was er tun konnte.

An seinem Arm leuchtete sein Armband leicht dunkelrot auf und begann sich dann von sich aus sich um guten halben cm zu verbreitern.

„Es entwickelt sich weiter wie er gesagt hatte!" murmelte der schwarzhaarige.

Hinter ihm erklang das Geräusch von metallenen Hufen und kurz darauf stupste Stigandi ihn leicht an.

Harry stand langsam auf und sah dann das auch die schwarzhaarige Saeko Busujima wieder auf den Beinen war, sie trug wieder ihre Schuluniform und hatte ihr Schwert in der Hand.

Bei dem Blick auf das Schwert kam ihm jedoch eine Idee mit der er ein klein wenig helfen konnte.

„Darf ich dein Schwert einmal haben?" fragte er deswegen.

Sie sah erst etwas skeptisch zwischen ihrem Schwert und dem ihr so unbekannten jungen Mann hin und her, doch schließlich gab sie es ihm.

Harry zog ihr Katana blank und zog dann seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn auf die Schwertklinge gerichtet und begann einige Zauber zu murmeln.

Saeko betrachtete fasziniert wie verschiedenfarbige Lichtbogen von dem Stab in der Hand des jungen Mannes auf ihr Schwert übersprangen.

„Was genau hast du getan?" fragte sie nachdem er fertig war und ihr ihr Schwert wiedergegeben hatte.

„Es ist jetzt Bruchsicher und so scharf das es deine Gegner ohne mühe zerschneiden kann, wobei du es nicht mehr nach schärfen brauchst. Also Vorsicht!"

„Ich werde dran denken!" antwortete sie auf seine kleine Belehrung mit einem lächeln.

„Und jetzt suchen wir deine Freunde." sagte Harry und schwang sich kurz darauf wieder in den Sattel, er half seiner Begleiterin ebenfalls hinauf und lies Stigandi dann auch schon springen.

Wieder ging es auf die Dächer der höchsten Häuser und gemeinsam hielt man Ausschau.

Irgendwann entdeckten sie auch den Wagen, einen Aufgemotzten Militärgeländewagen der geschützt in einem Garten stand hinter einer gut zwei Meter hohen Mauer und einem schmiedeeisernen Tor.

Drei kleinere Sprünge brauchte es um auf einem Balkon in zweiten Stock zu landen, vorsichtig war hierbei das Zauberwort, immerhin sollte Stigandi nicht bei der Landung durchbrechen.

„Ich wünsche dir und deinen Freunden alles Glück der Welt." sagte Harry nachdem er die schwarzhaarige auf dem Balkon abgesetzt hatte.

„Das wünsche ich dir auch Harry."

Saeko trat in die offene Balkontür und drehte sich noch einmal zu Harry um.

„Und noch etwas, trotz allem lass mir dir den Rat geben, trotz der schwierigen Situation auf eurer Welt vergesse nicht zu Leben. Ansonsten könnte es sein das dir zu viel entgeht." riet Harry bevor er Stigandi springen ließ und noch einmal sich halb im Sattel umdrehte und zum Abschied winkte.

„Okay Partner, zurück zur Lichtbrücke, wir haben noch einen hübsches Stück Weg vor uns!"

Das metallene Pferd Wieherte laut und legte noch mehr Kraft in seine Sprünge.


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter und die Ketten des Lebens**

**Kapitel 07.**

**#+#+#**

„bla bla bla" reden

**„BLA BLA BLA**" schreien, brüllen

_/bla bla bla/_ in Gedanken

**#+#+#**

Die letzten drei Abzweigungen vom Hauptweg waren nichts besonderes, Harry landete auf drei sehr unscheinbaren Versionen der Erde.

Jetzt jedoch sah er etwas anderes, denn das Ende des Weges endete hoch über einer ihm nur all zu gut bekannten Wohngegend.

Unter ihm breitete sich der Ligusterweg aus, die Sonne war hier bereits untergegangen, die Laternen am Straßenrand brannten und hinter den meisten Gardinen der Häuser war das flackernde Licht von Fernsehapparaten zu sehen.

Dann geschah an einem ende des Ligusterweges etwas, langsam erlosch eine Straßenlaterne nach der anderen.

Angestrengt kniff Harry seine Augen zusammen um zu erkennen was los war.

„Oh Verdammt!" murmelte er als er die hohe Gestalt in der blauen Robe und mit dem langen Bart als Albus Dumbledore erkannte, und er hielt scheinbar etwas in seinen Armen.

Bei Harry kroch etwas sein Rückgrat hinauf als er merkte das Dumbledore auf den Ligusterweg Nr4 zuging.

Schnell zog er seinen Zauberstab und webte schnell einen massiven Tarnzauber um sich und Stigandi bevor er seinen metallenen Partner hinab auf die Erde springen ließ.

Sie landeten auf der Straße vor dem Haus der Dursleys, und ein Blick durch die Fenster genügten um Harry zu zeigen das diese Familie hier genau so war wie er sie von seiner Erde kannte.

Zeitgleich sprang eine getigerte Katze von der kleinen Mauer auf der sie gerade noch gesessen hatte und begann in die Höhe zu wachsen bis die Gestalt von Minerva McGonnagall an ihrer stelle stand.

„Es ist also war, er wurde wirklich Besiegt?" fragte die Katzenanimagus und blickte dabei auf das kleine Bündel in den Armen des Direktors.

„Ja er ist verschwunden Minerva! Er wurde von diesem kleinen Wesen vernichtet. Sie wird später die berühmteste Person in unserer Gesellschaft werden!" erklärte der alte Mann.

Sie, Harry dachte er hört nicht richtig, sollte hier wirklich sein Platz von einem Mädchen besetzt sein?

„Aber Direktor, sie können doch nicht wirklich in Erwähnung ziehen das Mädchen hier bei diesen Muggeln zu lassen? Ich habe sie die letzten Stunden beobachtet, und ich kann ihnen versichern das dieses Haus nicht der Ort für dieses besondere Kind ist!"

„Dies sind aber ihre letzten Verwandten, und ich bin mir sicher das sie hier in guten Händen sein wird."

Der schwarzhaarige musste schwer an sich halten um nicht von Stigandi zu springen und Dumbledore mit seinem Schwert einen Kopf kürzer zu machen.

„Dieser alte Mistkerl, ich wette der hat das bei mir damals auch alles gedacht!" murmelte Harry und sah dann zu wie Dumbledore zur Tür der Familie Dursley ging und das Kind dort ablegte, zusammen mit einem Brief.

„Kommen sie Minerva, jetzt liegt das Leben von Lillian Potter in den Händen ihrer letzten Verwandten, bis sie später nach Hogwarts kommt werden wir sie nicht wiedersehen."

Die letzten Worte hatten Dumbledore mit so einer härte gesprochen das Harry sah wie Minerva McGonnagall leicht zusammenzuckte.

Doch kaum das Dumbledore und McGonnagall weg waren zog Harry seinen Zauberstab und holte das kleine Bündel mit einem Zauber weg von dieser Hausschwelle, und das rechtzeitig wie er Sekunden später sah als die Tür sich öffnete und Petunia Dursley ihr Gesicht zeigte.

Doch das war schnell vergessen, ein Blick in das Gesicht dieses kleinen Wesens in seinen Armen mit seinen roten Locken und der feinen Narbe auf der Stirn ließen ihn jede Wut vergessen.

„Hallo kleine Schwester!" flüsterte er.

Langsam begann sich das kleine Bündel in seinen Armen sachte zu bewegen und seine Augen zu öffnen und ihn dann aus grünen Augen Anzublicken die seinen mehr als nur glichen.

Vorsichtig streichelte er dem kleine Kind über den Kopf während er Stigandi mit etwas Fersendruck antraben lies.

„Ich werde ein schönes zu Hause für dich finden wo du wirklich Glücklich aufwachsen kannst, bei Menschen die dich Lieben!"

Es war ein bisschen Verrückt, das konnte er sich selber gegenüber nicht bestreiten, er hatte eigentlich eine Aufgabe seinen eigene Welt zu retten.

Aber er konnte das hier trotzdem nicht so lassen wie es war.

Sein Ritt führte ihn aus Surrey hinaus und Richtung Ottery , die roten Haare würden nun einmal am besten zu den Weasleys passen.

Darüber hinaus beruhigte ihn der Anblick des windschiefen Fuchbaues nachdem er in seiner eigenen Welt dieses ihm doch so vertraute Haus völlig Zerstört vorgefunden hatte.

Noch immer getarnt näherte er sich dem Haus der großen Familie Weasley und spähte durch das Küchenfenster ins innere.

Was er sah war alles so vertraut, die Familie Weasley saß zusammen am großen Küchentisch und alles schien gut zu sein.

Noch einmal blickte er auf sein kleines weibliches Gegenstück hinab, welches ihm mit einem giggeln und funkelnden Augen anlachte.

In seinem Kopf meldete sich gleichzeitig eine leise Stimme das dies hier doch nicht der richtige Ort wäre.

„Ein weiteres Mädchen in dieser Familie voller Jungs und mit Molly Weasley als Mutter! Vielleicht ist das doch nicht der richtige Ort, du würdest sicher behütet aufwachsen, regelrecht abgekapselt vielleicht sogar. Nein das ist nicht der richtige Ort!"

Eine Aufgeschlossene Muggelfamilie wäre bestimmt besser, und da viel ihm nur eine Familie ein, doch vorher musste er in die Winkelgasse und einiges einkaufen und einiges Sachen überprüfen.

**#+#+#+#+#+#+#**

„Jane, kannst du bitte nach Mine sehen, ich stecke hier gerade irgendwie fest!"

Jane Granger hatte den Ruf ihres Mannes gehört und fragte sich was er nun angestellte hatte, sie ging zur Garage und blickte hinein.

Sie musste sich den Mund zu halten um nicht laut loszulachen, ihr Göttergatte Ian hing fast Kopfüber auf dem Rücksitz ihres Wagens und versuchte eine Halterung für den neuen Kindersitz den sie gekauft hatten anzubringen.

Schnell verließ sie die Garage und sah nach ihrer Tochter Hermine, welcher in ihrer Krippe lag und beim näher treten einen deutlichen Duft verbreitete.

„Vielleicht sollte ich deinen Daddy rufen? Aber wer weiß wer von euch beiden dann Kopfüber endet." witzelte sie.

Was Jane nicht ahnte, war das sie während sie sich um ihre kleine kümmerte beobachtet wurde.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#

Harry konnte nichts anderes machen als immer wieder knurren, er hatte einige Orte dieser Welt aufgesucht und einiges Überprüft was er von seiner Heimat kannte, und was er herausgefunden hatte machte ihn auf den Dumbledore dieser Welte noch wütender.

Im Gegensatz zu seiner Heimat war hier Voldemort wirklich tot und begraben, hier würde es keine Wiederauferstehung geben.

Und trotzdem hatte Dumbledore versucht Lillian zu den Dursleys zu bringen, obwohl es keine wirklich Bedrohung gab.

Jetzt stand aber erst einmal einkaufen an, er leerte seinen Kopf um sich auf das was jetzt kam vorzubereiten.

Die Winkelgasse war gut besucht, zu gut für seinen Geschmack, aber die Leute feierten den Fall des dunklen Lords und wirkten mehr als nur vergnügt.

Immer wieder hörte er die Leute Merlins Namen Preisen, und den von Lillian Potter.

Ein wenig kam er sich vor wie in einem Tollhaus, zwar hatte er seine Narbe und die seiner kleinen Zwillingsschwester getarnt, denn er wollte nicht miterleben was passierte wenn jemand das kleine Mädchen erkennen würde.

„Hey Bursche, was lungerst du hier mit einem kleinen Kind herum?"

Hinter ihm stand ein sehr lebendiger Alastor Moody, noch mit beiden Beinen aber schon mit seinem falschen Auge.

„Ich lungere nicht herum, ich muss einkaufen. Dagegen spricht jawohl nichts, immerhin ist die Winkelgasse doch genau dazu da, um einzukaufen!" erwiderte Harry nur trotzig.

Moody blickte jetzt besonders auf Lillian.

„Und das Kind, bist du nicht noch etwas jung für ein eigenes Kind?"

„Ich bin 18, und das hier ist meine Schwester. Ich kann sie ja nur weil ich Besorgungen machen muss nicht alleine zu Hause lassen. Also, waren das jetzt alle fragen? Ich möchte meine Einkäufe erledigen und dann wieder nach Hause gehen!"

Moody blickte ihn kritisch von oben bis unten an bevor er mit einem knurren ihm andeutete zu verschwinden.

Harry warf ihm einen Blick zu der sofort sagte das sein gegenüber ihm keine Angst machen konnte ehe er weiter Richtung Flourish und Blotts ging.

Im Buchgeschäft war nicht viel los, die meisten Leute waren draußen auf der Straße und feierten noch immer.

Gelassen ging der schwarzhaarige durch die Regal reihen und suchte nach einem Buch über das Leben in der Magischen Welt, einem Geschichtsbuch das sich selber aktualisierte und einem Buch für Zauberanfänger.

Nachdem er bezahlt hatte ging er wieder und nahm sein nächstes Ziel ins Auge, Ollivanders

Beim Gang durch die Menge sah er den alten Zauberstabmacher sogar wie er mit einer älteren Hexe Richtung des Tropfenden Kessels ging.

Er wartete bis Ollivander im Pub verschwunden war ehe er versuchte die Tür des Geschäfts versuchte zu öffnen, zu seiner Verwunderung war sie offen.

„Im Moment hat scheinbar keiner vor irgendetwas Angst!" murmelte er und betrat den eher dunklen Laden.

„So, jetzt müssen wir nur noch unseren Stab finden!" sagte er leise zu seinem kleinen Gegenstück die ihn dann einfach anlachte.

Das brachte ihn zum lächeln, er konnte einfach nicht anders, er musste lächeln.

Dann hatte er eine Art Eingebung, er streckte sein rechte Hand aus.

„Accio mein Stechpalmen Zauberstab."

Im nächsten Moment geschahen genau zwei Dinge.

Zum einen fiel in seiner Blickrichtung genau eine Schachtel aus einem Regal, zum anderen schnappte sein Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche und landete in seiner Hand.

Wichtig war jedoch nur die Schachtel die aus dem Regal gefallen war, mit einem Zauber rief er sie zu sich und sah hinein.

Hier und jetzt konnte man wirklich von Zwillingsstäben sprechen, Eineiigen Zwillingen um genau zu sein.

„Jetzt haben wir alles was wir brauchen meine kleine, jetzt sehen wir das wir dich bei einer ganz netten Familie unterbringen."

Harry ging wieder auf den Ausgang der Winkelgasse zu, schön langsam damit er nicht zu sehr auffiel, er ließ sich einfach mit den Menschen mit treiben.

Zurück auf den Straßen Londons wandte er sich nach links und dann wieder links in den nächste kleine Gasse zwischen den Häusern.

„Stigandi!" flüsterte er, im nächsten Moment landete sein metallener Partner ein paar Meter entfernt von ihm und der kleinen Lillian auf dem Boden.

Er schwang sich wieder in den Sattel und sprach wieder einen Tarnzauber bevor er Stigndi wieder auf die Dächer der Stadt springen lies.

Wieder war sein Ziel einer von Londons Vororten, beim letzten mal war er Appariert und war danach gejagt worden.

Zwar war er sich sicher das es dieses mal anders laufen würde, trotzdem wollte er absolut kein Risiko eingehen.

„Bald hast du eine Schwester mit der du dich sicher gut Verstehen wirst, und Eltern die sich sehr liebevoll um dich kümmern werden." flüsterte er dem kleinen Bündel in seinen Armen zu.

Als dann das Haus der Familie Granger in Sicht kam wuchs seine Nervosität doch sehr an, immerhin kam er in seiner Realität sehr gut mit seinen Schwiegereltern in Spe aus, aber das hier war eben nicht seine Realität.

Er lies Stigandi vorsichtig vom Dach in den Garten der Grangers springen und sah sich dann um.

Die Terrassentür stand auf, weshalb er deutlich das gute Stimmorgan eines Kleinkindes hören konnte.

„Jane, kannst du bitte mach Mine sehen, ich stecke hier gerade irgendwie fest!" ertönte eine Männliche Stimme und Harry musste Schmunzeln.

Durch die Terrassentür sah er wie Jane Granger Richtung der Treppe in den ersten Stock ging.

Ein wenig waghalsig stellte Harry sich auf Stigandis Rücken damit er in die Fenster im ersten Stock sehen konnte, was gerade so klappte.

Trotzdem hatte er einen mehr oder wenigen guten Blick auf Jane Granger wie sie die kleine Hermine auf den Arm nahm.

„Vielleicht sollte ich deinen Daddy rufen? Aber wer weiß wer von euch beiden dann Kopfüber endet." hörte er sie sagen während sie die kleine Hermine auf den Wickeltisch legte.

„Ja Lillian, hier wird es dir sicher gut gehen, da bin ich mir mehr als nur sicher." flüsterte Harry nachdem er wieder sicher auf Stigandi saß und seinen metallenen Partner in eine Ecke des Gartens führte und dann abstieg.

Vorsichtig legte der schwarzhaarige die kleine Lillian auf seine hinter dem Sattel angebrachten Sachen wo sie ein wenig eingebettet liegen konnte während Harry seinen Zauberstab zog und sich Pergament und einen Füller beschwor.

_Hallo Lillian,_

_ich habe diesen Brief verfasst welcher dir von deinen Eltern_

_an deinem 9 Geburtstag übergeben werden sollte, zusammen_

_mit deinem Zauberstab und einem Buch für Zauberanfänger._

_Sicher fragst du dich wer ich bin und warum deine Eltern dir_

_nichts über mich sagen konnten, nun dann will ich dieses kleine_

_Geheimnis nun lösen. Mein Name ist Harry James Potter, und ich_

_habe ganz genau die gleiche Narbe auf der Stirn wie du sie hast._

_Wir beiden sind die verschiedenen Seiten ein und der selben_

_Medaille kann man sagen, denn in einer anderen Welt weit fern_

_ab deiner wurde ich genau wie du geboren. Du und ich sind ein_

_und die selbe Person, mit einem winzigen Unterschied, du wurdest_

_als Mädchen geboren, ich als Junge. Ich habe ein leben geführt das_

_ich dir nicht wünsche, und deswegen habe ich mich auch dazu_

_entschieden dich zu deinen neuen Eltern, den Grangers zu bringen._

_Ich wollte nicht das du so aufwachsen musstest wie ich, und wenn_

_du nun bald auf die Hogwarts Schule für Magie und Zauberei gehst_

_wird sich vieles ändern, Leute werden dir begegnen die dich Lieben_

_und Hassen werden, aber wenn du an dich selber glaubst wirst du_

_alles überstehen. Auch bin ich sicher das deine Eltern dich gut auf_

_das Leben vorbereitet haben. Ich wünsche dir nur das Beste auf_

_deinem Weg meine kleine Zwillingsschwester._

_Dein Harry J. Potter_

Als Harry fertig mit schreiben war, rollte er den Brief zusammen und verschloss ihn mit zwei Bändern und legte ihn dann zu Lillians Zauberstab.

„Also dann, auf in den Kampf." murmelte der junge Mann und nahm seinen kleinen Zwilling wieder in seine Arme und ließ die Tarnzauber fallen bevor er an die offene Terrassentür trat und höflich einfach mal gegen die offene Glastür klopfte.

Nachdem er ein zweites und ein drittes mal geklopft hatte erschien Jane Granger mit der kleinen Hermine auf dem Arm und blickte den schwarzhaarigen deutlich überrascht an.

„Ja bitte?" fragte die Mutter und Harry hörte das sie angst hatte, was er auf sein Aussehen und Stigandi schob der direkt hinter ihm stand.

„Nur keine Angst, ich bin nicht hier um ihnen, ihrem Mann oder ihrer kleinen Hermine etwas zu tun. Ich würde nur gerne mit ihnen und ihrem Mann sprechen wenn sie etwas Zeit erübrigen könnten?" fragte Harry und setzte dann sein charmantestes lächeln auf.

Jane Granger erwiderte sein lächeln etwas scheu und holte dann ihren Mann, fünf Minuten später saß man dann im Wohnzimmer gegenüber.

„Ich danke ihnen beiden das sie sich die Zeit nehmen mit mir zu sprechen, ich bin wegen diesen kleinen Geschöpfes hier bei ihnen." begann Harry und stand dann auf um Lillian in die Arme von Ian Granger zu legen.

„Ihre Tochter?" fragte der Familienvater sofort, was Harry zum lachen brachte, er schüttelte aber den Kopf.

„Ich stelle mich erst einmal vor, mein Name ist Harry, und diese süße Früchtchen ist Lillian Potter. Sie ist seit einigen Stunden eine Vollwaise und sollte dann eigentlich bei ihrer letzten Blutsverwandten und deren Familie leben, jedoch habe ich sie vorher von dort weggeholt. Denn dieses leben wäre für sie zur reinsten Hölle geworden."

„Und woher genau wollen sie das wissen?" fragte Jane während sie mit ihrem Mann die Kinder einfach mal tauschte um selbst einen genauen Blick auf Lillian zu werfen.

„Das Leben das Lillian bei ihren Verwandten bevor gestanden hätte, haben ich bereits hinter mir, ihre Verwandten sind meine Verwandten, und wenn ich jetzt sagen das sie keine netten Menschen sind, dann wäre das die Untertreibung des Jahrtausends."

„Aber wenn sie mit der kleinen hier auch Verwandt sind, warum möchten sie sich dann sich nicht um sie kümmern?"

Harry konnte die frage von Jane Granger verstehen, er seufzte, setzte dann aber ein leichtes lächeln auf.

Er legte seine Stirnnarbe frei und das Ehepaar sah dann auf Lillians Stirn und sah dort die gleiche Narbe.

„Verwandt ja, nun auf gewisse weise, wie erkläre ich ihnen das jetzt am besten? Lillian und ich sind, trotz des Geschlechterunterschieds und des Altersunterschied ein und die selbe Person. Das wie und wo ich jetzt herkomme lasse ich mal weg, das würde alles nur verkomplizieren. Mir geht es einfach nur darum das Lillian in guten und liebevollen Händen ist."

„Nun, auch wenn sich ihre Geschichte mehr als nur Verrückt für mich anhört, ich bin geneigt ihnen zu glauben, und zwar alles was sie sagten!" erklärte Ian Granger und schaute dabei demonstrativ an Harry vorbei in den Garten wo Stigandi stand und wie ein normales Pferd sich etwas am Gras des Rasens sättigte.

„Nun, ich bin erfreut das zu hören, denn ich Bezug auf Lillian muss ich ihnen noch so das eine oder andere Berichten."

Das Ehepaar sah erst sich skeptisch an, und dann Harry, der lächelte nur leicht und begann dann zu erzählen von dem Schicksal das nun auf Lillians Schultern lastete und aus welcher Welt sie kam.

Um das ganze zu untermauern zauberte er ein wenig, lies etwas schweben, verwandelte eine Tasse in eine Katze und beschwor ein paar Schmetterlinge.

Das letzte gefiel besonders den beiden kleinen Mädchen und das Ehepaar versprach dem schwarzhaarigen sich gut um die kleine Lillian zu kümmern.

„Ich habe hier auch noch ein paar Lektüren für sie damit sie mehr über die magische Welt wissen, und sie auch früh die beiden Mädchen darauf vorbereiten können."

Harry holte die Bücher hervor und übergab sie zusammen mit dem Zauberstab, natürlich erklärte er beiden das sie Lillian den Zauberstab erst geben durften wenn sie 9 Jahre alt wird, und Jane Granger versprach darauf zu achten.

Ein letztes mal nahm Harry dann die kleine Lillian auf den Arm um sich zu Verabschieden, auch Stigandi schien zu ahnen was los war um kam näher.

Jane Granger sprach abseits leise mit ihrem Mann während Harry im Garten stand.

„So kleine Schwester, du wirst hier ein gutes Leben haben und sehr viel Liebe erfahren. Die Grangers sind sehr liebe Menschen und Hermine wird dir sicher eine sehr gute Schwester sein. Ich wünsche dir nur das beste kleine Lillian."

Deutlich konnte er spüren wie eine Träne sich den Weg seine rechte Wange hinab suchte.

„Ich weiß du willst sie sicher wissen, und wir werden sie auch lieben als wenn sie unser eigenes Kind wäre. Doch wenn ich dich hier mit ihr stehen sehe, dann sehe ich das ihr zusammen gehört, und deswegen haben mein Mann und ich entschieden das solltest du wieder kommen weil du sie so sehr vermisst, dann wäre es das beste wenn du sie mit dir nimmst."

Harry war sprachlos, er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, deswegen dauerte er etwas ehe er seine Worte wiederfand.

„Ich danke ihnen Mrs. Granger, ich danke ihnen wirklich, und auch ihrem Mann. Doch es wird dazu nicht kommen, und selbst wenn, der Weg der vor mir jetzt liegt ist keiner für dieses kleine Geschöpf. Und ich muss diesen Weg gehen, ich kann keinen anderen Wählen." erklärte der schwarzhaarige Grob seine Situation und übergab Lillian wieder an die Mutter.

„Wo ein Wille ist, ist auch ein Weg Harry! Falls du wieder kommen solltest, kannst du sie mit dir nehmen, das verstehen wir." versicherte Jane Granger während Harry sich wieder in den Sattel schwang.

„Achten sie gut auf Lillian, und lassen sie nicht zu das sie jemand von ihnen fortholt, besonders kein Mann mit Namen Albus Dumbledore." sagte Harry ohne noch einmal auf die Worte von Jane Granger einzugehen.

Nach einem letzte Blick auf seine kleine Zwillingsschwester und einem Wink tarne er sich und Stigandi wieder und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zurück zur Lichtbrücke.


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter und die Ketten des Lebens**

**So, hier trete ich mal wieder ein in die Welt des Crossover.**

**Aber nur etwas und zum Spass, deswegen ist das Kapitel**

**auch das kürzeste das ich für diese Fanfic bis jetzt geschrieben**

**habe.**

**Kapitel 08.**

**#+#+#+#+#+#+#**

„bla bla bla" reden

**„BLA BLA BLA"** schreien, brüllen

_/bla bla bla/_ in Gedanken

**#+#+#+#+#+#+#**

Vor Harry lag eine regelrechte Kreuzung, nach rechts uns links ging die Lichtbrücke

ab und der schwarzhaarige überlegte was er zu erst machen sollte.

Nach einigem Zögern lenkte er Stigandi nach links.

„Mal sehen was uns erwartet."

Die Abzweigung erreichte nach einiger Zeit einen Himmel der mit geradezu flauschig

aussehenden weißen Wolken bedeckt war, so eine Art Himmel hatte er noch nie gesehen.

Harry empfand diese Wolkenlandschaft als friedlich und wunderschön, und wenn die

Lichtbrücke weiter sanft hinab führen würde, könnte er den Anblick auch genießen.

Doch daraus wurde nichts, den mit einem mal würde aus dem sanft hinab führenden weg

eine nach unten führende Spirale.

„Wenn das hier nur etwas steiler wäre, würden wir eine eins-A Rutschpartie hinlegen."

Stigande wieherte und es schien Harry das sein Partner ihm voll und ganz zustimmte.

„Wow!" konnte Harry nur ausrufen als die Wolken sich lichteten und unter ihm sich

die blaue Schimmernde Fläche eines Meeres ausbreitete, und direkt unter im, und wohl

auch unter des Brücke lag eine Insel.

In seinem inneren wuchs eine Idee herein, ein paar Stunden konnte er doch hierblieben,

neue Kraft tanken und seine Gedanken zur Ruhe kommen lassen damit er nicht am ende

den Überblick verlor.

„Ein paar Stunden können nicht schaden." murmelte er und lies Stigandi dann hinab

springen.

Das Duo landete an einem weißen Sandstrand vor einer Idylle aus Palmen und anderen

Tropisch aussehenden Bäumen.

Stigandi scharte leicht mit seinem rechten Huf im Sand und wieherte laut, Harry hingegen

sprang aus dem Sattel, entledigte sich seiner Schuhe und Socken und stellte sich dann

mit den Füßen in die leichte Brandung.

Stigandu schloss sich ihm an, was damit endete das eine Wolke aus Wasserdampf entstand.

Harry stand somit vom einen auf den anderen Moment in einer Nebelwand, und konnte

einfach nur lachen.

Auch Stigandi schien das zu gefallen, spielerisch stupste das Metallene Pferd seinen Partner

an und jagte ihn kurz darauf über den Strand bis Harry erschöpft sich zu Boden fallen lies.

Mit einem leichten rums lies sich Stigande neben ihm nieder und beiden blieben einfach

nur einige Zeit liegen.

Es verging sicher eine gute halbe Stunde in der das Duo einfach nur da lag, dann stand Harry aber

mit einem leichten seufzen auf.

„Wird zeit ein Lager auf zu schlagen!" murmelte er und befreite Stigandi dann erst einmal

von Sattel und Zaumzeug.

Stigandi genoss es deutlich, er schüttelte seine Mähne und wälzte sich dann sogar einmal

im Sand.

Harry schmunzelte und suchte dann am Strand nach trockenem Holz, einigen Steinen und

größeren Holzstücken.

Die gefundenen Steine legte er im Kreis in eine kleine Sandkuhle, und platziere darin dann

das Holz und entfachte mit einem schnell Zauberspruch ein Feuer.

Für Stigandi verwandelte Harry einige lokale Pflanzen in Heu, denn er wusste nicht ob die

Pflanzen dieser Realität sicher waren.

Mit einigen seiner Vorräte machte er es sich dann gemütlich während rechts von ihm langsam

die Sonne unterging und den Horizont in gold/rotes Licht tauchte.

_/Ich wünschte Hermine wäre jetzt hier und würde das auch sehen!/_ dachte Harry wehmütig

und sank dann langsam nach hinten und lag dann mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen

da.

Als Stigandi wieherte sah der schwarzhaarige auf, sein Partner hatte eigentlich auch neben

dem Feuer gelegen, doch jetzt war das Metallene Pferd aufgestanden und sah aufs Meer

hinaus.

Harry richtete sich auf und sah ebenfalls in die Richtung, und erblickte ein Schiff, ein

Segelschiff um genau zu sein.

Das Schiff hatte eine große Galleonsfigur in Form eines Kopfes, den Harry mit gaaannnzz viel Fantasy als den eines Löwen identifizierte.

„Sieht aus als wenn wir Besuch bekommen." sagte Harry während das Schiff immer näher

kam und dann kurz vor dem Strand den Anker warf.

Die Gestalten die kurz darauf an Land kamen, ließen ihn nur stutzen.

Die Kuriosesten Gestalten waren deutlich ein Skelett mit Afro in einem schwarzen Anzug

Dann war da ein Mann mit blauen Haaren, Sonnenbrille, Hawaii Hemd und einer blauen engen

Badehose, und ein kleine Pelzige Gestalt mit einem großen Roten Zylinder aus denen an den Seiten kleine Geweihe heraus ragten.

Der Rest der Gruppe war recht normal vom Aussehen, jedenfalls auf den ersten Blick, doch

das verhalten des einen Mannes lies ihn dann zweifeln.

„Boar ist das Krass!" rief ein junger Mann mit einem Strohhut und rannte wie eine Rakete

auf Stigandi zu und fing an das Pferd zu betatschen.

Als Stigandi ein schnauben von sich gab versuchte Harry einzugreifen, doch jedes Wort

wurde ignoriert und Stigandi setzte sich mit Feuer zur Wehr.

Der Strohhut rannte schreiend davon als seine Hose in Flammen stand, ein junger Mann mit

langer Nase und der kleine Pelzige versuchten ihrem Kameraden zu helfen, der Rest schien

das eher zu amüsieren.

„Mein Partner ist empfindlich was gaffen angeht, aber ansonsten gutherzig." erklärte Harry

und lud dann alle ans Feuer ein.

„Unser Captain lässt sich von außergewöhnlichem immer beeindrucken und wird dann etwas

übermütig." erklärte eine der beiden Frauen der Gruppe, sie hatte lange schwarze Haare und

ihre Augen spiegelten Weisheit wieder, die andere junge Frau hatte kurze orangene Haare.

Die Gruppe ließ sich dann mit am Feuer nieder und man begann sich zu unterhalten.

Für Harry war es überraschend als er erfuhr das er es hier mit einer Gruppe Piraten zu tun

hatte, denn in seinen Augen passten sie nicht in das Bild von Piraten wie es sie in seiner Welt

mal gegeben hatte.

Der Koch der Piraten zauberte ein echt spitzen Essen hervor und es wurde ein richtig lustiger

Abend.

Harry unterhielt sich fast die ganze Zeit mit der schwarzhaarigen Nico Robin, sie erzählte

von dieser Welt, und er gab wieder wie es in seiner Welt war.

Die schwarzhaarige war besonders vom Internet fasziniert, auch wenn Harrys wissen da

etwas dürftig war, so konnte er doch ein recht gutes Bild wiedergeben.

„Jede Art von Information nur einige Knopfdrücke entfernt, wirklich faszinierend." sagte

Robin immer mal wieder, dabei hatte sie immer ein kleines Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Geschlafen wurde unter dem Sternenhimmel im Sand auf einigen Decken, welche die

Piraten spendierte.

Und nachdem das Lagerfeuer erloschen war, und Harry so da lag und den mit Sternen

übersäten Himmel ansah, er glitzerte wie ein Himmel voller Diamanten, wanderten

seine Gedanken wieder zu Hermine.

Ohne das es jemand sah, wanderte eine einsame Träne Harrys Wange hinab.

_/Ob sie auch gerade irgendwo sitzt und den Abendhimmel betrachten kann?/_ fragte er sich

und schloss dann sein Auge und schlief kurz darauf ein.

Geweckt wurde der schwarzhaarige als die Sonne über dem Meer aufging und die ersten

wärmenden Strahlen sein Gesicht streiften.

Aber nicht nur er wachte auf, alle anderen auch, Sanji, der Koch machte schnell für alle

Frühstück während Harry schon einmal Stigandi sattelte.

Robin reichte ihm auch noch die Decke und sagte ihm das er sie als kleines Andenken

mit nehmen sollte.

„Ich werde sie in ehren halten." sagte er darauf nur und verschnürte dann die Decke

nach dem er sie zusammen gerollt hatte hinten an seinem Sattel, anschließend setzte

man sich zum Frühstück zusammen bevor es weiter ging.

„Also, für mich wird es Zeit, ich habe noch einen Weiten weg vor mir!" erklärte Harry

als sie alle aufbrechen wollten.

Die Verabschiedung war recht herzlich, und alle wünschten ihm Glück, wobei Ruffy

auch noch fragte ob er nicht Mitglied seiner Bande werden wolle, doch Harry lehnte

lachend ab.

Mit Schwung stieg Harry in den Sattel und nach einem Winken sprang Stigandi nach

oben auf die Lichtbrücke.

Bevor er dem Hauptteil der Brücke weiter folgte, folgte er dem zweiten Abzweig, doch

da gab es nur eine normale andere Vision der Erde.


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry Potter und die Ketten des Lebens**

Ah ja, und wieder ein kleiner Abstecher in die Welt der

Crossover, mein vorletzter Abstecher um genau zu sein^^

**Kapitel 09.**

„bla bla bla" reden

**„BLA BLA BLA"** schreien, brüllen

_/bla bla bla/_ in Gedanken

**#+#+#+#+#+#**

Der Weg zog sich dieses mal sehr hin, sie hatten gerade einen schier endlosen Tunnel aus Licht durchquert, und ritten jetzt mitten zwischen den Sternen des Alls.

Harry fragte sich ob hier wohl auch eine Abzweigung kommen würde, oder ob er bald am Ende der gewaltigen Lichtbrücke sein würde.

Die Sterne die ihn umgaben ließen alles was er Vermutete jedoch für nichtig erscheinen, denn irgendwas stimmte nicht, es kam ihm vor als würden die schwärze des Alls zu seiner linken, anders aussehen als die zu seiner rechten

„Tja ich hoffe bloß wir kommen bald von dieser Brücke runter Stigandi!"

Das Pferd warf seinen Metallenen Kopf hoch und wieherte, für den schwarzhaarige klang es sehr nach einer Zustimmung.

Das Zweiergespann war noch nicht weit gekommen, da erschien wie aus dem nichts vor ihnen ein Mann und sah sich fasziniert die Lichtbrücke an.

Der unbekannte war großgewachsen, hatte dunkle kurze Haare, ein markantes Gesicht und trug etwas das in seiner Art Harry an eine Uniform erinnerte, eine schwarz/rote Uniform.

Bis jetzt hatte der Mann ihn nicht bemerkt, deswegen räusperte Harry sich, was ihm die Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes einbrachte.

„Oh na so was, ich hätte nun nicht gedacht "Hier" jemanden zu treffen. Hier an diesem höchst interessanten Ort." begrüßte der unbekannte Harry und trat näher um scheinbar Stigandi genauer zu betrachten.

„Da geht es mir ähnlich Sir." erwiderte der schwarzhaarige und holte dabei den kleinen Kompass hervor, doch zu seiner Enttäuschung reagierte die Nadel nicht auf den Mann, was sich in seinem Gesicht auch widerspiegelte.

„Sie scheinen enttäuscht mein junger Freund! Und warum schauen sie auf diesen mehr als antiquierten Richtungsmesser?"

„Ich hatte die Hoffnung sie wären einer aus dem Gefolge von Odin!" erklärte der schwarzhaarige bereitwillig.

Der unbekannte lachte laut und schallend los bevor er in einem Lichtblitz mit einem mal in einer Art Wikinger Kostüm da stand und Harry eine Art Opernarie entgegen schmetterte.

Harry konnte nichts anderes tun als sich die Ohren zu zuhalten, und auch Stigandi machte einige Schritte zurück, legte seine Ohren flach an und drehte seinen Kopf auch von dem Singendem weg.

Das schien den Singenden noch mehr zu Amüsieren, er steigerte seine Lautstärke noch einmal ehe er verstummte und wieder am laut lachen war.

„Mein junge, ich denke ich werde eine Menge Spaß mit dir haben!" sagte der Mann und schnippte mit seiner rechten einmal und stutzte dann weil nichts geschah.

Er schnippte noch einmal, und noch einmal, aber jedes mal geschah nichts.

„Also wenn sie da einen Rhythmus herausholen wollen, empfehle ich noch etwas zu üben!" witzelte Harry.

„Aber nicht doch, ich habe genug Rhythmus!" versicherte der unbekannte und schnippte erneut, worauf in einem Lichtblitz eine Bigband erschien und der unbekannte zu Musizieren begann.

**#+#+#+#+#+#+#**

Dundley von Britannia saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, jedoch hatte er seinen Stuhl herum gedreht und blickte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster.

„Sohn! Sohn was fesselt deine Gedanken so sehr?"

Eher langsam drehte der massige König des großen Britischen Reiches seinen Stuhl herum und erblickte seinen Vater Vernon von Britannia, er stand in der Tür und stützte sich schwer auf einen edlen Spazierstock.

Sein Vater war inzwischen sehr alt geworden, doch noch immer nahm er hin und wieder Teil an der Regentschaft und zog hier und da einige Fäden.

„Es ist der nicht markierte Zauberer der mit einem mal aufgetaucht ist." erklärte Dudley und zeigte seinem Vater ein Phantombild.

Und wie zuvor schon sein Sohn, empfand Vernon den Blick in dieses ihm eigentlich so unbekannte Gesicht als verstörend, als eine Art Bedrohung.

„Wir müssen ihn bekomme Dudley, er darf nicht länger auf freiem Fuß bleiben, zum Wohle des Reiches."

„Ich weiß Vater, seine letzte Spur führte nach Schweden, und dort haben wir ihn Verloren. Der MI6 geht davon aus das er noch dort ist, aber wir können nicht viel tun."

Der abgedankte Monarch schritt langsam durch das Büro, Dudley wusste das seine Vater am Nachdenken war, er hatte dieses Verhalten mehr als einmal beobachtet.

Vor Dudleys persönlicher Sklavin, die in der einen Ecke des Büros angekettet war blieb er stehen und traktierte sie etwas mit dem Spazierstock.

„Ich denke ich habe eine Lösung für dein Problem mein Sohn, eine Lösung die das Volk erfreuen wird, und das Reich mit Stolz erfüllen wird." sprach Vernon regelrecht Feierlich.

„Nenne mir die Lösung Vater!"

Vernon von Britannia baute sich wieder vor dem Schreibtisch auf hinter dem auch er einst gesessen hatte.

„Nimm Schweden ein, danach Finnland und dann Norwegen. Vergrößere unser Reich mein Sohn, zum Ruhme Britanniens."

Vernon erhob sich und hob stolz seinen Kopf und streckte sein Kinn vor.

„Das werde ich Vater, zum Ruhme Britanniens."

**#+#+#+#+#+#+#**

Harry hielt sich schon seit mindestens zehn Minuten die Ohren zu, seit der unbekannte zum dritten mal die Band und somit die Musikrichtung gewechselt hatte.

Er war sich nicht völlig Sicher, aber er war sicher das dass was gerade seine Ohren malträtierte so etwas wie Polka war.

Der unbekannte und seine Band trugen Lederhosen und sahen sehr Bayrisch aus, und Harry war kurz davor seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und zum Gegenschlag auszuholen.

**#+#+#+#+#+#+#**

Heute war mal wieder ein ganz besonderer Tag im Finsterfels Gefängnis, man lies die gefangenen aus ihren Zellen zum Hofgang.

Jedoch gab es keinen Hof, sondern eine dunkle und vor allem stickige Halle.

Das letzte mal wurden die Leute vor mehr als drei Jahren heraus gelassen, umso schöner empfanden viele es endlich wieder mehr zu sehen als die Wände ihrer Zellen.

Da sie alle vorher nur in ihren beengten Zellen waren, konnten sie keine großen Sprünge machen, oder besonders schnell sein.

Trotzdem vielen sich Leute in die Arme, so auch Minerva McGonnagall und Pomona Sprout, ihre Zellen lagen zu weit auseinander als das sie mal so miteinander sprechen konnten.

Albus Dumbledore versuchte alles zu überblicken und alte Freunde und Verbündete zu finden und heraus zu finden wer noch übrig war.

Nahe der Tür sah er Severus Snape wie er mit einigen Leuten sprach und dann langsam zu dem alten Mann herüber kam.

In einer Ecke sah Albus Filius wie er langsam die Wände der Halle entlang ging und dabei scheinbar vor sich hin murmelte.

Er machte sich sorgen um seinen kleinen Kollegen, er wusste das er große Probleme mit beengten Räumen gehabt hat, und das seit frühster Kindheit.

„Albus!" sprach Severus ihn leise an.

Der schwarzhaarige Tränkebrauer war schrecklich bleich, seiner Haus fehlte fast jegliche Farbe.

„Was gibt es Severus?" fragte Albus, denn er erkannte das sein alter Schützling etwas herausgefunden hatte das er ihm mitteilen wollte.

„Ich denke ich habe herausgefunden warum man uns herausgelassen hat Albus. Fast zwei drittel der Wachen wurden abgezogen munkelt man, und die die übrig sind gehören wohl eher zu den weichherzigen die noch einen Funken Güte in sich haben."

Albus musste bei der Menge Sarkasmus in der Stimme des schwarzhaarigen die Stirn runzeln, es wurde von Jahr zu Jahr schlimmer, und er hatte Angst das Severus Snape sich bald verlieren würde.

„Und warum wurden die Wachen abgezogen?"

„Einer aus Block 1 hat gehört wie einige Wachen sich darüber freuten das endlich wieder Krieg herrscht. Albus, Britannien zieht wieder in den Krieg und will scheinbar noch mehr Teile der Welt in sich vereinen."

„Und wenn der Sohn nur etwas wie sein Vater ist, wird unserer Welt eine Blutige Zeit bevorstehen, und viele Kinder werden zu Waisen." sagte die zu den beiden Männern hinzu gekommene Minerva.

Jetzt bemerkten Albus und Severus auch das in der ganzen Halle leise geflüstert wurde.

„Scheinbar verbreitet sich die Neuigkeit jetzt." sagte der Tränkemeister leise während um sie herum die Nachricht des Krieges sich verbreitete.

**#+#+#+#+#+#+#**

Die Lichtbrücke machte einen leichten Bogen und schien dann wieder in eine Art Tunnel überzugehen.

Dieser Tunnel, so hoffte Harry, würde ihn von dem Quälgeist befreien der inzwischen dazu übergegangen war ihn mit Englischen Punk zu beschallen.

Kurz vor dem Tunnel geschah es dann auch, der unbekannte prallte scheinbar gegen eine Unsichtbare Mauer und landete recht unsanft auf seinem Hintern, gleichzeitig verschwanden seine Erscheinungen und er trug wieder diese schwarz/rote Uniform.

„Das war aber jetzt überraschend!" sagte der unbekannte und rappelte sich wieder auf.

„Nun, wie es scheint ist unsere gemeinsame Zeit nun vorbei!" sagte Harry und klang deutlich erleichtert als er rechts und links von sich etwas neues bemerkte.

Da kam scheinbar etwas angeflogen.

„Ufos?" murmelte er, sein Kopf ging von rechts nach links und wieder zurück.

Von links kam etwas an das er aus den wenigen Momente vor dem Fernseher der Dursleys kannte, aus einer Serie mit Namen Star Trek.

Das Schiff das von rechts kam sah hingegen wie ein Schlachtschiff aus dem zweiten Weltkrieg aus.

Als die Schiffe näher kamen sah Harry das eines über, und eines unter er Lichtbrücke vorbeifliegen würde.

Fasziniert betrachtete er wie die Raumschiffe die Lichtbrücke passierten aber auf der anderen Seite nicht wieder erschienen, sie verschwanden einfach.

„Das mit diesen verschiedenen Welten ist manchmal echt komisch!"

Stigandi Wieherte und warf seinen Kopf so das es fast wie ein Nicken aussah.

Nach einem Blick nach hinten merkte er auch das sein Quälgeist nicht mehr da war, gedanklich machte er drei Kreuze und setzte dann seinen Weg fort.


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry Potter und die Ketten des Lebens**

**Ah...Kapitel 10, endlich geht es bei den Kapiteln**

**in den zweistelligen Bereich, und auch wenn die Arbeit**

**Stress macht, so mache ich noch immer weiter.**

**Kapitel 10.**

**#+#+#+#+#+#**

„bla bla bla" reden

**„BLA BLA BLA"** schreien, brüllen

_/bla bla bla/_ in Gedanken

**#+#+#+#+#+#**

Die Brücke endete über einem mächtigen Gebirge, riesige Schneebedeckte Gipfel umringten ihn und Stigandi, und eisige Winde zerrten an ihnen.

„Also das hier sieht auf alle fälle schon mal grandios aus!" konnte Harry nur sagen, er beugte sich weit im Sattel vor um noch einen besseren Blick zu haben.

Erneut wehte eisiger Wind und brachte ihn zum Zittern, um sich aufzuwärmen zog er den kleinen Flachmann und nahm eine kräftigen Zug.

Der selbst gebrannte Brannte seine Kehle hinab und wärmte ihn in Sekunden auf.

„Wow!" rief er aus und packte den Flachmann wieder weg, sein nächster Griff ging zum Kompass.

Er klappte ihn auf hatte eigentlich erwartet zu sehen das die Nadel sich im Kreis drehte, doch sie zeigte geradewegs nach Westen.

Sofort ließ er Stigandi los springen, die Berggipfel hielten die beiden nicht wirklich auf.

Sie ließen das Gebirge hinter sich und galoppierten danach durch eine Wüste bis diese langsam in einen mäßiges Waldgebiet überging.

Immer wieder Stoppte Harry und überprüfte den Kompass und seinen Kurs, wie es schien war sein Ziel ein sich langsam am Horizont abzeichnender Berg, welchen er vor einiger Zeit entdeckt hatte.

Zwei Stunden später jedoch blieb dem schwarzhaarigen der Mund offen stehen, denn was er am Anfang für einen Berg gehalten hatte, war kein Berg, sondern eine gigantische Fliegende Insel auf dem ein eben so gewaltiges Schloss thronte.

Fasziniert betrachte Harry das fliegende Schloss von seinem Landepunkt auf einem nahen kleinen Berggipfel, er fand das ganze einfach nur Faszinierend und war einige Zeit lang sprachlos.

Es sah aus als hätte jemand Schloss Neuschwanstein um den Faktor Tausend vergrößert und dann auf diese fliegende Insel gepackt.

Sein Kompass schlug mehr als nur heftig aus, die Nadel zitterte stark und zeigte auf das Schloss.

„Okay Stigandi, sieht aus als wären wir an unserem endgültigen Ziel angekommen!" sagte der schwarzhaarige und klopfte dabei dem metallenen Pferd seitlich auf den Hals.

Stigandi wieherte laut auf und lies seinen linken Huf mehrmals auf den Fels des Berges aufstampfen.

„Dann los, sehen wir mal ob da wer zu Hause ist!"

Deutlich konnte Harry spüren wie sein metallener Partner seine Beine anspannte und einen gewaltigen Sprung vorbereitete, immerhin schwebte diese Insel sehr weit oben.

Dann sprang Stigandi, aus seinen Hufen schossen Feuersäulen und das Pferd trampelte mit seinen Beinen als wenn es einen Berg hinauf laufen würde.

Immer näher kam das Schloss, und schließlich landete das Zweiergespann an den Ausläufern der Insel auf dem das gewaltige Schloss ruhte.

„Oh Mann, dieses Ding ist gewaltiger als man auf den ersten Blick vermutet!" murmelte Harry und lenkte Stigandi dann an den äußeren Mauern entlang bis zu einem Gewaltigen Tor das offen stand.

Zum einen fand Harry es sehr nachlässig das Tor offen zu lassen, zum anderen konnte er sich nicht vorstellen das einfach jemand hier hoch kam, außer ihm natürlich.

Er ritt durch das mächtige Tor und fand sich in einem Labyrinth von Gängen und kleinen und großen Höfen wieder.

Immer wieder ritt er unter so einer Art Brückengängen her die scheinbar die verschiedenen Trakte des Schlosses miteinander verbanden.

Sein Ziel war aber das Zentrum des Schlosses wo er auch den höchsten Turm gesehen hatte.

Eigentlich war das mehr als ein Turm, Harry kam es vor als wenn das Teil den Umfang von Hogwarts hätte, und mindesten drei oder viermal so hoch.

Er musste den Turm fast zu zwei drittel umrunden um den Eingang zu finden, es war ein großer Torbogen mit Hölzernen schön verzierten Doppeltüren.

Eine breite Rampe führte hinauf zur Tür, so konnte er Stigandi auf die Tür hinauf lenken.

„Nun, klopfen oder mit der Tür ins Haus fallen, was denkst du?" fragte der schwarzhaarige und klopfte seinem metallenen Partner dabei wieder seitlich auf den Hals.

Das Pferd gab ein Feuriges schnauben von sich und bäumte sich dann auf, Stigandis Hufe donnerten gegen die Türen und stieß sie auf.

Vor den beiden breitete sich ein langer Gang aus, welchem sie folgten bis zu einer weiteren Doppeltür hinter denen er deutlich Lärm hören konnte wie von einer Party, was seine linke Augenbraue in die Höhe wandern lies.

Langsam lies er seinen Blick über die Türflügel wandern und sah das sie nach innen aufgingen, seine Gedanken kreisten ein wenige ehe er anfing teuflisch zu lächeln.

Harry ließ Stigandi sich umdrehen.

„Würdest du wohl noch einmal anklopfen und uns anmelden Partner!"

Stigandi Wieherte einmal laut auf bevor er seinem Hinterläufe mit aller Macht gegen die Türflügel krachen lies und sie mehr als nur erfolgreich aufstieß.

Schmunzeln, was anderes konnte Harry nicht tun, denn jetzt hatte er die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit der Masse an Personen auf die er nun Blickte.

Vor ihm breitete sich eine Halle von der Größe eines Fußballstadions aus, mit einer mehr als großen Anzahl von Leuten, sicher mehr als nur ein paar Tausend, und alle starrten ihn an.

Und am anderen Ende der Halle konnte er gerade noch so jemanden erkennen der scheinbar erhöht auf einem imposanten Thron saß.

„Das muss dann wohl Odin sein!" murmelte Harry und ließ Stigandi mit einem leichten Schenkeldruck an traben.

Da die Party die hier vorher im Gange war nun vorbei war und alles und jeder Schwieg, verursachten Stigandis Hufe ein wundervoll Lauten Geräusch das die ganze Halle erfüllte.

Die Leute machten ohne großes Zögern Platz, und Harry staunte über die verschiedenen Leute, es sah aus als wenn aus verschiedensten Epochen hier Leute versammelt waren.

Er sah einige Römische Legionäre, Mittelalterliche Ritter in Kettenhemden und auch mal in kompletten Plattenrüstungen.

Dazwischen immer mal wieder Leute in scheinbar unscheinbarer Kleidung, einige Soldaten aus eher kürzlichen Zeitperioden, und natürlich typische Wikinger und auch einige Zwerge entdeckte er.

Je näher er dem Thron kam, um so mehr konnte er auch von dem Mann erkennen den er für Odin hielt.

Der Mann war Älter und hatte einen dichten Grauen Bart und sein linkes Auge war mit einer Klappe verdeckt.

Er schätzte den Mann auf den ersten Blick von Aussehen her in Dumbledores alter, jedoch ahnte er das er Vorsichtig sein musste, denn das Auge das auf ihm Ruhte zeigte wie alt er wirklich war.

Rechts neben dem Thron standen zwei Vogelstangen, auf denen zwei Raben saßen, und vor dem Thron lagen zwei riesige dunkelgraue Wölfe.

„Interessant, an dir haften magische Essenzen die ich dem alten Balran zuordnen kann, was bedeutet du kommst aus Asgard!" sprach Odin und Harry musste eine gigantische Gänsehaut unterdrücken beim Klang der Stimme, und den drang sich mit der Hand seinen Nacken zu massieren.

„Ja das stimmt, die alte Zwerg hat mir ein klein wenig geholfen!" antwortet Harry und versuchte seine eigene Stimme dabei ruhig klingen zu lassen.

„Nun dann mein junger Freund..." begann Odin und beugte sich dabei leicht vor, was seine Wölfe dazu veranlasste sich zu erhaben und langsam um Stigandi und Harry herum zu schleichen.

„...dann sage mir doch was dich hierher führt, vor mich?"

„Loki!" sagte der schwarzhaarige einfach und sah wie bei Odin ein rucken durch den Körper ging, hatte er gerade noch lässig dagesessen, so saß er nun kerzengerade da.

„Erzähl mir mehr junge, und stell dich vor allem erst einmal vor, das gebietet die Höflichkeit."

Harry konnte ein leicht belustigtes Schnauben einfach nicht unterdrücken, jetzt wo er sich sehr sicher war die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit des allmächtigen Odin zu haben.

„Mein Name ist Harry James Potter, und ich bin hier weil Loki nicht mehr in seinem Gefängnis hockt. Er wurde befreit und hat unsere ganze Welt einmal umgekrempelt!" sagte Harry mit fester und klarer Stimme, sicher das jeder in der Halle ihn deutlich gehört hatte.

Eigentlich hatte er erwartet jetzt etwas von Odin zu hören, jedoch hörte er etwas anderes, das bellen eines Hundes irgendwo hinter ihm.

Er drehte sich halb um und sah das da wohl ein Hund sich durch die Masse der Leute bewegte, doch auf das was dann kam, war er ganz und gar nicht vorbereitet.

Diesen großen leicht zottelig aussehenden schwarzen Hund der fast wie ein Grimm aussah, würde er immer und überall erkennen.

„Sirius!" flüsterte er, sprang von Stigandi und wurde schon von diesem Hund umgerissen und begraben während er regelrecht abgeschleckt wurde.

Harry hatte mühe Tatze von sich runter zu drücken, doch kaum hatte er das Geschafft wurde aus dem Grimm wieder die ihm so bekannte Gestalt seines Paten Sirius Black, welcher ihm weinend in die Arme zog zu einer wahren Knochenbrecherischen Umarmung.

„Ich sah dich fallen, sah wie der Fluch von Lestrange dich traf und dich in den Bogen fallen ließ! Warum kann ich dich dann jetzt in den Armen halten, ich verstehe das nicht!" stammelte der junge Mann unter tränen.

„Ich denke das es da wohl an mir liegt dir das zu erklären mein junger Freund."

Odin war von seinem Thron herunter gekommen und stand nun neben den beiden auf den Boden sitzenden als er das sagte.

„Es gibt noch immer eine Verbindung zu unserer Welt, und diese Verbindung sind die Walküren, sie behalten die Welt im Auge und bringen die tapfersten Krieger und Kriegerinnen nach ihrem Tot zu mir. Denn am Anbeginn der Zeit wurde von einer Seherin voraus gesagt das einst am ende unserer Welt es zu einer epischen Schlacht gegen das Böse kommen würde in der ich eine gewaltige Streitmacht anführen werde."

„Und, in letzter Zeit irgendwelche großen Krieger oder Helden angekommen hier?" fragte Harry.

„Nein, dein Pate war der letzte, ich gebe zu das finde ich etwas Merkwürdig. Und irgendwie scheint es das du erklären kannst warum das so ist, deswegen sag uns doch was Loki getan hat!"

Sirius war aufgestanden und half dann auch Harry wieder auf die Beine.

„Lord Voldemort hat nach etwas gesucht das ihm den Sieg über mich und meine Verbündeten einbrachte, dabei fand er Lokis Gefängnis ohne scheinbar zu ahnen was er da hatte. Bein einem Kampf kam Loki dann frei, und plötzlich war nichts mehr wie es war! Voldemort war weg, es gab ihn nicht mehr. Auf Englands Thron sitzt mein Cousin Dudley, das Englische Reich hat sich bis nach Europa hinein vergrößert und die Magische Welt ist nicht mehr geheim." erzählte der schwarzhaarige.

„Was ist mit der magischen Welt?" fragte Sirius völlig verdutzt.

„Was mit der magischen Welt ist? Das kann ich dir sagen Sirius, nach dem zweiten Weltkrieg hat Vernon Dursley den Thron von England bestiegen und unsere magische Welt an Licht gezerrt. Zaubere und Hexen müssen jetzt als Sklaven und gekennzeichnete Freaks leben. Die Winkelgasse, Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, der Fuchsbau, alle diese uns so vertrauten Orte sind nur noch Ruinen."

Sirius stand da wie von Blitz getroffen, sein Mund stand offen.

„Das sind wirklich schwerwiegende Veränderungen, und warum du dich nicht Verändert hast, das kannst du dir sicher nicht vorstellen. Haben ich recht?" fragte Odin mit einem leichten schmunzeln.

„Ja das stimmt, es gab einen Lichtblitz und ich wachte mit Kopfschmerzen im alten Haus meiner Verwandten auf."

Der Nordische Göttervater trat naher an Harry heran und hob das Amulett leicht an das er um den Hals hängen hatte.

„Dies hier hat dich beschützt, es ist ein altes Schutzamulett von Asgard. Es hat dich und deinen Geist bewahrt vor der Veränderung." erklärte Odin.

„Wenn es dieses Amulett war, dann bin ich nicht der einzige der nicht Verändert wurde, meine Freundin Hermine hat genau das gleiche Amulett. Nur das sie irgendwie in Gefangenschaft geraten ist, wohingegen ich jetzt hier bin, nachdem ich verschiedene Welten gesehen habe und Hilfe brauche damit mir jemand mit diesem Loki hilft und die Welt wieder grade rückt. Denn alleine kann ich das nicht wie mir ein gewisser Zwerg deutlich gesagt hat."

Ein leises Gemurmel breitet sich in langsam über die ganze Halle aus während Sirius zu Harry sah und dann mit schnellen Schritten verschwand und etwas was Neuigkeiten murmelte.

Nach einem Wink Odins brachte man für Harry einen stabilen Hocker und einen großen Krug mit Bier.

„Setz dich Junge, ich möchte mehr hören, mehr Einzelheiten!" forderte er Harry dann auf, der kam dem nach und nahm bevor er begann genauer zu erzählen einen tiefen Schluck aus dem Krug.

Dann begann Harry ausführlich zu erzählen, von seinem Kampf gegen Voldemort, seiner Flucht aus dem verlassenen Ligusterweg und was er dort gesehen hatte, seine Entdeckung der Winkegasse, des Fuchbaus, Ottery , Hogwarts und Hogsmade.

Als er von seiner Begegnung mit den Zentauren und Luna berichtete, war die ganze Halle bereits längst wieder verstummt, alle hörten nur ihm zu.

Bei seiner Erzählung wie er den Weg nach Asgard gefunden hatte, sah er bei Odin ein kurzes lächeln aufblitzen, und während seiner Erzählung von Balran war immer kurzes leisen Lachen von verschiedenen Individuen in der Halle zu hören.

Odin hatte in aller Seelenruhe zugehört und dabei nicht mal mit einem Muskel gezuckt, was Harry irritierend fand, da er keine Reaktion im Gesicht erkennen konnte.

„Mein junger Freund, ich verstehe deine Misere sehr gut. Ich verstehe warum du den weiten Weg bis zu mir auf dich genommen hast, und er war nicht Umsonst. Aber es wird nicht so einfach wie du dir vielleicht dachtest, ich kann nicht einfach alles und jeden sofort zurück nach Asgard schicken, es wird etwas dauern dir Rückreise anzutreten. Aber du solltest besser vorher zurück Reisen, was jedoch nicht heißt das du von hier mit leeren Händen zurück gehen sollst." bekam Harry erklärt.

„Aber bevor wir soweit sind, denke ich dein Pate will das du ihm folgst."

Harry folgte einem Zeig Odins und sah Sirius der scheinbar auf ihn wartete, der schwarzhaarige deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an und schritt dann auf Sirius zu.

Stigandi trabte neben ihm her, die Leute machten ihm Platz, einige nickten ihm zu, andere Prosteten ihm zu, was er jedes mal mit einem nickten erwiderte.

Wortlos ging sein Pate vor und Harry und sein metallener Partner folgten ihm einfach durch das Labyrinth der Gänge bis zu einer Tür.

„Also Harry, das hier ist jetzt eine Überraschung, und ich rate dir dich auf alles gefasst zu machen. Als ich hier ankam hat es mich auch mehr als Überrascht, es hat mich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes aus den Latschen gehauen, also mach dich auf einiges gefasst!" erklärte der Animagus und öffnete dann die Tür.

Sie betraten eine eigentlich sehr nett eingerichtete Wohnung, Harry hatte sofort das Gefühl sich zu Hause zu fühlen, die Farben Gold und Rot beherrschten eindeutig alles hier.

Er merkte das Sirius sich hinter ihn stellte, und fragte sich was das sollte, doch die Antwort folgte auf dem Fuße.

„Hallo Harry."

„Hallo mein Sohn."

Zu erst hatte er die beiden Personen die auf dem Sofa gesessen hatte nicht bemerkt da die Lehne des Sofas recht hoch war, doch dann waren die beiden Personen aufgestanden und hatten ihn begrüßt.

Sein Kopf versuchte zu verarbeiten das dort seine Eltern vor ihm standen, lebendig, oder wiedergeboren, er wusste ja nicht wie das hier lief, aber sie standen dort.

Er brabbelte einige unverständliche Worte, verdrehte dann sein Auge und viel nach hinten direkt in Sirius Arme.


	12. Chapter 12

**Harry Potter und die Ketten des Lebens**

So, Kapitel 11 und mehr ist bereits in Arbeit^^

**Kapitel 10.**

„bla bla bla" reden

**„BLA BLA BLA"** schreien, brüllen

_/bla bla bla/_ in Gedanken

**#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#**

Er hatte einen wundervollen Traum, Harry saß mit seinen Eltern und seinem Paten zusammen beim Essen und neben ihm stand ein kleiner Babystuhl in dem ein kleines fröhlich lachendes Mädchen saß, und auf der anderen Seite des Babystuhls saß Hermine und lächelte ihn liebevoll an.

Doch dann verblassten diese Bilder und der schwarzhaarige spürte das er scheinbar lag und jemand ihm über die Haare strich.

„Er musste so viel durchleiden, ich wünschte wir hätten bei ihm sein können." sagte leise eine weibliche Stimme.

„Ich weiß, aber sie ihn dir doch jetzt an, er ist zu einem stattlichen jungen Mann herangewachsen." antwortet dann eine männliche Stimme.

„James hat recht Lily, und er ist bis hier her gekommen, und das ganz alleine! Das sagt doch wohl aus was er für Fähigkeiten hat." hörte er Sirius sagen, dann erklang ein Wiehern und ein Autsch von seinem Paten.

„Was ist los Tatze, kannst du nicht mal so einen Klepper bändigen?"

Ein weiteres Wiehern folgte und ein erneuter Schmerzensruf von dem Harry sicher war das er von seinem Vater kam.

Langsam öffnete er sein Auge und sah dann das sein Kopf scheinbar auf dem Schoß seiner Mutter lag die hinter ihm hockte und ihn von oben herab anlächelte.

„Bist du wieder bei uns Harry?" fragte Lily Potter mit leiser stimme und Harry konnte nur zaghaft nicken bevor er sich daran machte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

Als er wieder auf seinen Beinen stand sah er auch was seinem Pate und seinem Vater geschehen war.

Sirius hielt sich seinen Hinter und die Haare von James Potter rauchten noch immer vor sich hin.

„Kurzer dein Gaul ist gemeingefährlich!" knurrte Sirius und warf Stigandi böse Blicke zu, ebenso wie James.

Harry grinste nur und stellte sich zu seinem metallenen Partner und strich im über die lange Stirn was Stigandi deutlich zu gefallen schien.

„Stigandi ist nur intelligenter als ihr beide zusammen, mehr nicht." erklärte Harry dann und fing an zu lachen als er sah wie bei den beiden alten Rumtreibern die Gesichter völlig entgleisten.

Auch Lily fing an zu lachen, ihr Herz war einfach nur froh, endlich war ihre Familie wieder komplett.

Nachdem sich alles etwas beruhigt hatte, setzte sich alle zusammen und Lily sorgte für etwas zu Essen und zu trinken.

„Sirius hat uns eine Menge erzählt, auch das du bei meiner Schwester und ihrem Mann aufwachsen musstest." begann Lily und sah deutlich verärgert aus, wobei Sirius auch einen ziemlich gemeinen Blick ab bekam.

„Dabei hättest du, wenn nicht bei Sirius, bei meiner besten Freundin Alice Longbottem aufwachsen sollen, und nicht bei meiner schrecklichen Schwester." sagte die rothaarige und wurde zum ende immer leiser.

„Tatze hat auch von deinen Abenteuern erzählt, du hast ne menge erlebt und dich immer tapfer geschlagen. Und mich als deinen Vater macht das sehr stolz."

Harry lächelte eher schwach und ließ dann den Kopf hängen.

„Vor einem Jahr habe ich ja meinen Abschluss gemacht und mich dann dem Kampf gegen die Todesser verschrieben, das war da wirklich nötig, ohne Dumbledore fehlte eine Leitfigur. Ich nahm den Platz dann ein, auch wenn es mich das eine oder andere Kostete." erklärte Harry und fuhr dabei über seine Augenklappe.

„Malfoy hat mich bei einem Kampf mit einem Messerfluch erwischt, aber ich habe es überlebt, was zu großem Teil an Hermine lag. Unsere Liebe gab mir Kraft. Doch bei unserem letzten Abenteuer lief aber alles aus dem Ruder, alles was ich, was wir kannten ist verloren. Hogwarts ist jetzt eine Ruine, der Fuchsbau ebenso, die Winkelgasse wurde völlig Zerstört."

Mit leiser Stimme berichtete er dann nach und nach was er herausgefunden hatte, und was in ihrer Heimat alles passiert war.

Die Bestürzung in den Gesichtern der drei Erwachsenen sprach für sich.

„Am ende landete ich dann in Asgard und habe mich von dort dann auf die Suche gemacht nach Odin, und bin jetzt hier!" beendete er seinen Bericht.

„Also, mir ist egal was der alte Zausel sagt, ich werde wenn du zurück geht auf jeden Fall mit dir gehen und dir helfen!" sagte Sirius nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens sehr ernst.

James und Lily sahen sich an und tauchten einige Blicke aus ehe sich beide leicht nickten.

„Deine Mutter und ich werden dich ebenfalls begleiten." erklärte James und griff dabei nach der Hand seiner Frau.

„Und wir werden sicher noch andere finden die dir Helfen werden." setzte Lily nach und lächelte ihren Sohn aufmunternd an.

Harry verbrachte den ganzen Abend bei seinen Eltern, Sirius war irgendwann in seinen eigenen Räume verschwunden.

Das Wecken am morgen erfolgte durch eine sehr lautes Hämmern an der Tür der Räume.

Da Harry es sich im Wohnzimmer bequem gemacht hatte, war er auch als erstes an der Tür, verschlafen und mit einem Gähnen öffnete er und stand einem Bär von einem Wikinger gegenüber der ihn kurz musterte.

„Odin wünscht dich in der Halle zu sehen."

„Ich komme!" murmelte der schwarzhaarige und schloss die Tür wieder und suchte seine Sachen zusammen.

Seine Eltern standen in der Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer.

„Bin gespannt was der von mir will. Ich komme danach zurück und erzähle euch davon." sagte Harry und verließ die Räume seiner Eltern, Stigandi folgte ihm sofort.

Ohne einen Führer musste er seinen weg selber finden, und das war nicht so einfach, doch irgendwann fand er sich vor der offenen Halle wieder.

Es war nun sehr viel weniger los als noch am Vorabend, doch Odin saß noch immer auf seinem Thron, und Harry fragte sich ernsthaft ob er überhaupt diese Halle verlassen hatte seit dem Zeitpunkt.

Mit gemächlichen Schritten durchquerte er die Halle, und kaum war er vor den Nordischen Göttervater getreten, brachte man ihm einen Stuhl.

„Nun mein junger Freund, wie ich es dir vor einigen Stunden sagte, werde ich die Bewohner Asgards zurück führen. Doch es wird dauern da einige in der Weite dieser Welt unterwegs sind, außerdem muss ich die geöffneten Pfade schließen damit dadurch keine gefahren entstehen, aus diesem Grund wird es das beste sein wenn du vor gehst. Natürlich nicht alleine!"

Auf einen Wink Odins trat einer dunkelblonde Frau vor, sie trug kurze Hosen, einen metallenen Brustharnisch mit Runenverzierung und zwei Kurzschwerter an ihrer Hüfte.

„Dies ist Lysa, sie ist eine Meisterin der Runen und wird dich begleiten. Sie wird die Lage beurteilen und mir dann später berichten, so kann ich die nötigen Schritte einleiten." erklärte Odin.

Die Frau mit Namen Lysa nickte Harry mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck zu, welchen er erwiderte.

„Mein Pate und meine Eltern möchten mich ebenso begleiten, ich hoffe es spricht nichts dagegen?"

„Aber nein mein junger Freund, wenn du noch weitere Begleiter findest die mit dir gehen wollen, so können sie das. Ich werden Pferde bereit stellen lassen."

„Ich danke euch Altvater Odin." sagte Harry und verbeugte sich dann bevor er sich daran machte die Halle zu verlassen, Lysa folgte ihm.

„Wann brechen wir auf?" fragte die Runenmeisterin, sie hatte eine leise aber doch kraftvolle Stimme, eine Stimme in der Magie mit zu schwingen schien bei jedem ihrer Worte.

„So bald wie möglich." antwortete er auf Lysas frage und erstarrte, im Gang vor der Halle stand ein weiteres bekanntes Gesicht.

„Hallo Harry!"

Vor ihm stand Cedric Diggory, zwar sah er etwas anders aus seit dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht des Finales im Trimagischen Turniers, doch trotzdem strahlte er noch immer etwas besonderes aus.

Lange hatte Harry sich mit dieser Nacht auseinander gesetzt, sich gefragt was er hätte anders machen können, doch er kam immer zu dem selben Ergebnis, er hätte nichts anders machen können in dieser Lage.

„Hallo Cedric, es ist schön dich zu sehen."

Die beiden jungen Männer traten aufeinander zu und reichten sich dann die Hände.

„Ich hörte es läuft zur Zeit zu Hause nicht so gut!"

„Kann man so sagen Cedric, auch wenn es stark untertrieben ist."

„Nun, davon werde ich mich auf alle Fälle mit eigenen Augen überzeugen."

Harry lachte auf.

„Du bist mir herzlich Willkommen, das wird sicherlich ein ziemliches Abenteuer werden." erklärte der schwarzhaarige.

„Dann sollte ich nun wohl packen gehen, denn ich habe so eine Ahnung das du nicht vor hast lange hier zu warten, oder?" fragte Cedric.

Der junge Mann verließ Harry mit einen winken, so konnte der schwarzhaarige mit seiner Begleiterin seinen weg fortsetzen.

„Ich werde nun auch noch einmal gehen, ich habe noch einige Sache zu packen, und eventuell kann ich den einen oder anderen Begleiter für dieser Reise gewinnen." erklärte Lysa kurz vor den Räumen von Harrys Eltern.

„Ist gut, wir treffen uns draußen!"

Die Runenmeisterin nickte und nahm dann einen anderen Gang während Harry die Räume seiner Eltern betrat.

Bei James und Lily Potter war auch bereits Sirius zugegen, sie alle trugen Reisekleidung, und waren neben ihrem Zauberstab auch mit einem Schwert bewaffnet.

„Wir sind bereit kleiner, wie steht es bei dir?" fragte Sirius und zeigte dabei sein so typisches Grinsen.

„Ich bin es, seit ihr es denn auch?" erwiderte Harry nur, dabei bemerkte er wie das Armband an seinem Arm wieder einmal um einen guten cm wuchs.

Vielleicht wurde es bald mal Zeit Gebrauch von der Rüstung zu machen, andererseits war es genau so gut sie als Trumpf in der Hinterhand zu halten.

„Dann lasst uns gehen, Odin hat zugesagt Pferde bereit zu halten für jeden der mich begleiten will."

Lily überprüfte noch einmal alle Sachen bevor die vier sich auf den Weg machten, Sirius führte sie zu den Ställen, wo Cedric auch bereits wartete.

Die Pferde entpuppten sich als geflügelte Vertreter der Gattung und einige Helfer brachten gesattelte Tiere heraus.

Zu letzt kam noch Lysa dazu, zusammen mit einem Mann in römischer Rüstung, einem Mann in einem schweren Kettenhemd und einem Mann in einer Grün/Braunen Uniform.

„Das sind Claudius, John und Robert, sie sind hervorragende Kämpfer und haben sich dazu entschieden dir helfen." erklärte die Runenmeisterin.

„Claudius Rigantus, ehemals Centurio der Römischen Kavallerie der dreizehnten Legion des großen Römischen Reiches."

„John aus Brewster, ich Ritt unter Richard Löwenherz in den Kreuzzügen."

„Hi, Robert Kell, 2. Ranger Battalion der United States Army, gefallen am D-Day beim Sturm auf Omaha Beach." stellten sich nacheinander die drei Männer vor.

Harry reichte allen die Hände.

„Ich bin für jede Hilfe dankbar, wir haben einiges vor uns und sollten deswegen auch gleich aufbrechen." sagte der schwarzhaarige und sah dabei in die Runde.

Sirius schwang sich als erstes in den Sattel seines geflügelten Pferdes.

„Kommst du eigentlich mit uns mit kurzer, immerhin musst du dich auf den Boden beschränken mit deinem widerspenstigen Klepper!" stichelte der Hundeanimagus.

Harry hingegen ließ das kalt, er schwang sich auf Stigandis Rücken und beugte sich vor bis er nahe an den Ohren seines Partner war.

„Wir lassen uns von Tatze nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, der wird gleich noch sehen was Sache ist." flüsterte der schwarzhaarige.

„Sagt Odin das wir uns jetzt auf den Weg machen." sagte Harry zu einem der Stallhelfer welcher ihm dann auch versicherte das sofort weiter zu geben.

„Also los, reiten wir!" rief der schwarzhaarige danach und trieb Stigandi an.

Die Gruppe folgte ihm sofort, Harry steuerte ohne Probleme auf den Ausgang zu und durch ritt das große Tor der Burg und stoppte nur kurz um zu sehen ob noch alle hinter ihm waren.

Ein Blick von der fliegenden Insel herab zeigte ihm das sie noch immer an der gleichen Stelle wie vorher schwebte, so hatte er keine Probleme sich zu Orientieren.

„Wir müssen in diese Richtung." rief er und deutet dann in die Richtung in der die Lichtbrücke lag.

„Gut Kurzer, wir fliegen dann mal vor und warten dort dann auf dich!"

Kaum hatte Sirius das gesagt, lies er sein geflügeltes Pferd seine Flügel ausbreiten und aufsteigen in den Himmel.

Harry hingegen drückte Stigandi seine Fersen leicht in den Leib, in nächsten Moment sprang das metallene Pferd und überholte dabei sogar noch Sirius.

Sein Pate schaute mehr als nur dumm aus der Wäsche während Harry und sein metallener Partner dem Erdboden entgegen fielen.

Deutlich konnte er einen Schrei des Entsetzens von seiner Mutter hören, doch das störte ihn nicht.

Stigandi hinterließ einen sehr tiefen Krater bei der Landung, doch das machte dem Pferd nichts aus, es Wieherte einmal laut auf, sprang aus dem Krater und stürmte dann los.


	13. Chapter 13

**Harry Potter und die Ketten des Lebens**

**#######**

So, Kapitel 12 damit ihr da draußen was fürs Wochenende zu Lesen habt^^

Ich wünsche schönes Wochenende euch allen.

**#######**

**Kapitel 12.**

„bla bla bla" reden

**„BLA BLA BLA"** schreien, brüllen

_/bla bla bla/_ in Gedanken

**#######**

Bereits zum zweiten mal in einer Woche hatten die Wachen scheinbar Mitleid mit ihren

Gefangenen und hatten sie in die Halle gelassen wo sie sich bewegen konnten und mit den anderen

Gefangenen Sprachen.

„Man merkt das die Wachen nur auf das Minimum beschränkt wurden, da ist nur eine Wache auf jede Seite um uns im Augen zu behalten." schnarrte Severus Snape während er neben Albus und Minerva langsam durch die Halle ging.

Poppy Pomefrey kam auf die drei zu und gesellte sich an ihre Seite.

„Ich habe mit einigen aus Bock A gesprochen, da sie sehr nahe am Wachraum sind haben sie einiges gehört. Wie es aussieht hat sich Britannien nach Norden gewandt und ist dabei in Schweden einzumarschieren." erzählte die Heilerin.

„Das mag ja sein..." begann Albus.

„Aber der Sohn ist wie der Vater, also können wir davon ausgehen das wenn Schweden derzeit ihr Ziel ist, nach dessen Eroberung noch nicht Schluss ist."

Alle sahen den alten Mann an, welcher einen traurigen Blick an den Tag legt, welcher sich aber schnell in einen fragenden wandelte.

Albus wechselte mit gemächlichen Schritten die Richtung und ging auf eine der Ecken der Halle zu.

In der Ecke saß eine blonde Frau mit hängendem Kopf, und zwar ohne Antimagi Fesseln, sie blickte auf als die kleine Gruppe vor ihr Stand.

„Hallo mein Liebe, es ist eine Weile her seit wir hier ein neues Gesicht sahen." begann Dumbledore ein Gespräch und versuchte so freundlich wie möglich zu klingen.

„Mein Name ist Sophia Andersson, haben sie meinen Sohn gesehen? Er heißt Björn und ist zehn Jahre alt."

Minerva und Poppy knieten sich neben die Frau, denn mit jedem Wort fing sie mehr an zu schluchzen, die beiden nahmen die weinende Frau in die Arme und versuchten ihr so gut es ging Trost zu spenden.

„Warum hat man denn sie und ihren Sohn hier eingesperrt, das ergibt keinen Sinn für mich!" sagte eine deutlich bestürzte Minerva.

„Es ist wegen des Retters!" sagte die blonde nur mit leiser Stimme und sah dann das ihre Worte keinen Sinn für ihre Zuhörer ergab.

„Lassen sie mich von Anfang erzählen, ich selbst bin ein Squib, mein Sohn Björn hingegen ist seit zwei Generationen der erste Zauberer der in unserer Familie geboren wurde. Er ist ein lieber junge, klug und Wissbegierig. Doch er muss sehr unter seinem mal leiden, vor einiger Zeit wurde er von einigen Halbstarken gejagt und gerettet. Sein Retter verschwand dann einfach vor seinen Augen mit einem Portschlüssel oder per Apparation. Mein Junge kam danach aufgeregt zu mir und erzählte mir davon, so auch das der unbekannte kein Mal auf der Stirn hatte."

Ihre Worte schlugen ein wie eine Sprichwörtliche Bombe und verbreitete sich blitzschnell in der ganzen Halle.

„Du hattest recht Albus, es gibt noch mindestens einen freien Zauberer da draußen." flüsterte Minerva, Albus hingegen war besorgt und wandte sich an Severus.

„Bitte sorge dafür das hier nicht alles aus dem Ruder läuft, wenn wir nun für Aufruhr sorgen kann das nur schlecht für uns sein."

**#+#+#+#+#+#**

Harry musste grinsen, noch immer konnte er den Schrei des Entsetzens seiner Mutter hören, selbst als sie fast schon die Lichterbrücke erreicht hatten.

Während des ganzen Weges hatte er die ganze Zeit nachgedacht, seine kleine Zwillingsschwester ging ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf.

Jedoch hatte er ja jetzt noch mehrere neue Möglichkeiten, und die wollte er auch nutzen.

Als Stigandi seine Hufe auf die Lichtbrücke setzte, wartete Harry erst einmal auf die anderen.

„Der Weg ist recht weit, wir werden also einige Zeit unterwegs sein." erklärte der schwarzhaarige nachdem die ganze Gruppe vereint war und sich daran machte die Brücke zu überqueren.

„Wir machen unterwegs aber einen kleinen Zwischenstopp, ich habe da etwas zu erledigen."

Lily lenkte ihr Pferd neben das ihres Sohnes.

„Was hast du denn zu erledigen mein Sohn?" fragte sie.

„Es gibt da eine Welt die unserer sehr gleicht, bis auf zwei Tatsachen, ich bin dort nicht als Junge

geboren, und Voldemort starb an Halloween. Als ich dort in diese Welt kam wurde mein Gegenstück gerade von dem alten Mann vorm Haus der Dursleys platziert, jedoch habe ich sie dort sofort weg geholt und zur Familie Granger gebracht."

„Das heißt das die Zeit dort zu der in unserer Welt verschoben ist, oder wie muss ich das verstehen?" warf Sirius ein und Harry nickte.

„Und was genau hast du jetzt in dieser Welt vor?" fragte hingegen James Potter.

„Ich habe vor mein Gegenstück von dort zu holen und dann mit zu nehmen, ich fühle einfach das es das richtige ist, das sie zu mir gehört. Ich hatte das Gefühl seit ich sie das erste mal im Arm hatte, das da eine tiefe Verbundenheit war."

„Ich werde dir helfen Harry, wenn du denkst das es das richtige ist, werde ich dir helfen." versprach Lily ihrem Sohn.

Als die entsprechende Abzweigung kam stoppte die Gruppe.

„Gut Harry, wir warten dann hier auf dich."

Der schwarzhaarige nickte und lenkte Stigandi auf die Abzweigung, und lies seinen metallenen Partner los laufen.

Nach einigen Minuten blickte Harry zurück, denn er war sicher etwas zu hören, Lysa galoppierte hinter ihm und nickte ihm zu.

Am Ende der Abzweigung, hoch über dem Ligusterweg dieser Realität stoppte sie.

„Mein Herr Odin gab mir die Anweisung dir beizustehen, und ich nehme diese Aufgabe sehr ernst." erklärte die Runenmeisterin.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden in denen Harry kurz nachdachte, dann nickte er jedoch und zog seinen Zauberstab und webte einen Tarnzauber um sich, Lysa und die beiden Pferde.

„Dann folge mir, wir müssen noch etwas weiter bevor wir am Ziel sind." erklärte Harry, dann ging es los.

Stigandi bewegte sich wie immer mit Sprüngen von Dach zu Dach, dabei war es ein Wunder das keine Dächer zu Bruch gingen.

Lysa flog immer direkt über dem schwarzhaarigen und landete dann nach einiger Zeit in einem schön gepflegtem Garten.

Bevor Harry den Tarnzauber aufhob schaute er sich genau um, aus einem Impuls heraus prüfte er dann vorher doch noch ob hier vielleicht andere Zauber vorhanden waren, und das war sein Glück.

„Was ist los?" fragte Lysa die sah wie sich Harrys Gesichtsausdruck radikal verändert.

„Hier gibt es Überwachungszauber von jemandem den ich nicht kenne. Sie umgeben das ganze Grundstück."

Lysa hob ihre Arme und begann mit den Fingern komplizierte Muster in die Luft zu zeichnen, Harry sah fasziniert zu wie eine Art magischer heller Dunstschleier sich von ihren Händen ausbreitete und schnell Garten und auch Haus umfing.

„Ich habe die Zauber durchlässig gemacht, solange ich das nicht wieder aufhebe werden sie auf nichts reagieren."

„Wow!" war Harrys einfache aussage, seine Haut kribbelte unter der Magie die die Runenmeisterin nutzte.

Es dauerte einige Augenblicke ehe das kribbeln nachließ und Harry aus dem Sattel stieg und seinen Tarnzauber auflöste, dann trat er an die geschlossene Terrassentür und klopfte an.

Harry musste ein zweites mal Klopfen ehe er Bewegung im Haus sah, die Gestalt von Jane Granger erschien gegenüber der Gartentür.

Er konnte sehen wie die Augen der Mutter im ersten Moment große wurden, dann fing sie jedoch an zu grinsen.

„Ich hab mir schon gedacht das wir uns wiedersehen." begrüßte Jane Granger Harry dann auch sofort als sie die Terrassentür öffnete.

„Ja, meine Gefühle sprechen leider eine zu deutliche Sprache, ich konnte das einfach nicht mehr Ignorieren."

„Das ist schon in Ordnung, ich wusste von Anfang an das es so kommen würde." erklärte die Mutter und führte den schwarzhaarigen noch immer grinsend ins Haus.

„Ist ihr Mann gar nicht da?" fragte er nachdem kein Zeichen des Hausherren zu sehen war.

„Nein, er hat vor kurzem eine kleine Praxis übernommen die wir später wenn Hermine größer ist zusammen betreiben wollen. Wir sind beide Zahnärzte musst du wissen." erzählte Jane während sie hinauf in den ersten Stock gingen.

Harry sagte nicht das er das sowieso wusste und nickte einfach nur, dann war aber alles vergessen, denn sie betraten ein schönes hell eingerichtetes Kinderzimmer in dem zwei kleine Bettchen standen.

Jane Granger trat neben das linke Bettchen und winkte Harry zu sich, der hatte mit einem mal sehr wacklige Knie und stolperte Halb neben das Bettchen.

Und da lag die kleine Lillian, die kleine streckte sofort ihr kleinen Ärmchen nach Harry aus und giggelte dabei fröhlich.

Für Harry war es als wenn sein Herz mit einem mal in seiner Brust Saltos schlagen würde, vorsichtig streckte er seine Arme aus und nahm Lillian dann hoch.

Das kleine Mädchen schmiegte sich sofort an ihn als wenn es nie anders gewesen wäre, nur Momente später hätte er schwören können ein leises ploppen zu hören, aber da es danach still blieb war er sich sicher das er sich einfach verhört hatte.

Mit klein Lily auf dem Arm trat er dann noch einmal an das andere Bettchen heran während Jane Granger zu einem Wandschrank ging und darin scheinbar etwas suchte.

Während er die kleine Hermine in ihrem Kinderbettchen betrachtete, fragte er sich ob sie sich genau so wie seine Mine entwickeln würde, und ob sie genau so schön werden würde.

Diese Gedanken machten ihn traurig, doch Harry fing sich schnell wieder und wandte sich dann der Mutter zu die ihm die Sachen entgegen hielt die er vorher hier gelassen hatte.

„Behalten sie die Bücher für Hermine, sie wird sie sicher brauchen." erklärte Harry und nahm den Zauberstab und den Brief an sich, anschließend gingen sie wieder nach unten.

„Und wie geht es nun weiter?"

Harry musste grinsen, er hatte erwartete das diese frage kommen würde.

„Meine große Liebe ist aus Gründen die ich noch nicht ganz verstehe in den Händen eines Tyrannen gelandet, ich werde sie befreien und dann mit ihr und Lillian eine Familie gründen. Das ist der Plan, vereinfacht gesagt, ob es so einfach wird, wird sich zeigen." antwortet der schwarzhaarige und trat in den Garten wo ihn eine großer Überraschung erwartete.

Mitten auf dem Rasen stand Albus Dumbledore zusammen mit Alastor Moody und drei weiteren Zauberern die Harry nicht kannte.

Sie standen da wie Statuen, und Lysa stand hinter ihnen und hatte ein richtig geheimnisvolles Lächeln aufgesetzt.

„Ich war so frei mich um diesen ungebetenen Besuch in angemessener Form zu kümmern. Es gab im Haus noch einen Zauber der Magie registrierte, dieser reagierte als du das Haus betreten hast, nur deswegen sind die jetzt hier."" erklärte die Runenmeisterin während Harry sich den starr dastehenden Dumbledore genauer ansah.

„Bekommen die irgendwas hiervon mit?"

„Der alte ja, aber nur was er sieht, auch war ich so frei ihre Gedächtnisse so zu manipulieren das sie die Familie in Ruhe lassen werden."

„Danke Lysa, wir sollten dann auch aufbrechen denke ich."

Als Harry an der Runenmeisterin vorbei ging sah sie interessiert auf das kleine Bündel in seinen Armen und musste erneut lächeln.

„Ein hübsches kleines Mädchen."

„Ja ist sie."

Die beiden Reisenden stiegen wieder in ihre Sättel und machten sich schnell wieder auf den Rückweg, als sie gerade so außer Sichtweite waren, löste Lysa ihre Zauber auf.

„Ich bin sehr gespannt ob man versucht uns zu folgen."

„Und wenn Lysa, was wenn sie uns bis zur Brücke folgen?"

Die Runenmeisterin grinste jetzt wie eine Wölfin die ihre Beute vor Augen hatte.

„Dann werde ich ihnen eine Überraschung bereiten, eine die sie nie vergessen werden."

Harry wandte sich kurz vor der Lichtbrücke noch einmal um, und tatsächlich sah er vier Besen in einiger Entfernung.

„Der Dumbledore dieser Welt scheint es wirklich darauf anlegen zu wollen, ich bin gespannt was du mit ihnen anstellen wirst!" sagte er zu Lysa die mit ihrem geflügeltem Pferd knapp vor ihm war.

Von seiner Position sah er wie sie begann wieder ihre Magie zu weben, jetzt sah er auch das sie scheinbar die Runen in die Luft schrieb, auch wenn er denen Runen kaum folgen konnte.

Wieder sah er wie sich ein magischer Schleier ausbreitet bis er das die beiden Berittenen einhüllte und dann einfach nach hinten weg trieb wie eine Wolke.

„Sobald unsere Verfolger in meiner Magie gefangen sind werden sie einer Illusion von uns folgen, und das bis zu ihrem Lebensende. Die Illusion wird immer mal wieder auftauchen und sich jagen lassen, wie ein nicht zu erfassender Traum."

Im ersten Moment sah er die Runenmeisterin entsetzt an, doch das Verging schnell und ließ ihn eher lächeln.

„Du kannst ja ganz schön fies sein!"

Die dunkelblonde schenkte ihm ein lächeln und ließ ihm dann den Vortritt als sie an der Brücker ankamen wo Lysa noch zusätzlich die Lichtbrücke tarnte damit man sie nicht fand bis Odin die Brücke wieder schloss.


	14. Chapter 14

**Harry Potter und die Ketten des Lebens**

So, zum 1. Mai Feiertag gibts von mir hier mal direkt was fürs Augen^^

Also viel Spass... 

**Kapitel 13.**

**#######****  
><strong>

„bla bla bla" reden

**„BLA BLA BLA"** schreien, brüllen

_/bla bla bla/_ in Gedanken

**#######**

Die Gruppe um Harry erreichte das ende der Lichtbrücke und sah Asgard vor sich, die Stadt glänzte und funkelte ihnen regelrecht entgegen.

Lysa war besonders aufgeregt, die Runenmeisterin war regelrecht nervös.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte der schwarzhaarige.

„Ja, es ist nur sehr lange her das ich zu Hause war." erwiderte Lysa, ihre Worte brachten alle zum lächeln.

Harry führte die Gruppe bis zum großen Platz mit dem magischen Kamin wo das Haus und die Schmiede von Balran lagen.

Der Zwerg saß vor seinem Haus mit einem Krug in der Hand und einem großen Bierfass neben sich und starrte in eine schwebende Flamme.

„Na da sollen doch die Feuer der Welt zufrieren, das ist doch Lysa!" rief Balran als er die Gruppe sah.

„Balran alter Saufkopf, schön dich zu sehen."

Der Zwerg und die Runenmeisterin begrüßten sich sehr herzlich, danach trat Balran vor Harry und musterte er ihn und dann Stigandi.

„Ihr seit noch am Leben und habt gefunden was ihr suchtet, gut gemacht kurzer." sagte er bevor er dem jüngeren die Hand schüttelte und von dem dann alle anderen Vorgestellt wurde.

Ein paar Minuten später saß man in Balrans Haus am Tisch bei Essen und Trinken.

„Und Balran, was geht unten auf der Erde groß vor? Irgendwas besonderes?" fragte Harry dann nach einiger Zeit.

„Da unten herrscht mal wieder Krieg, Englische Militäreinheiten haben Schweden so gut wie eingenommen. Beim ersten Angriff haben sie das Land fast überrollt, doch es wird nicht dabei bleiben. Ich habe genug Kriege beobachtet um das sagen zu können, ich denke Finnland und Norwegen sind danach dran." erklärte der Zwerg.

„Und was ist mit Loki, hast du ein Anzeichen von ihm gesehen Balran?" fragte Lysa.

„Nein, es gab bis jetzt keine Spur von ihm. Ich kann nur vermuten das er nach seinem Eingriff nun seine Kräfte regenerieren muss, aber dafür bist du die Expertin."

Die Runenmeisterin nickte nur und stand dann auf.

„Ich werde in die Halle der Runen gehen und versuchen Loki zu finden und einen Weg die Welt wieder in ihre Bahnen zu lenken." sagte Lysa mit ernster Stimme und verließ dann das Haus.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Sirius in die Runde.

„Balran, kannst du uns zeigen was unten auf der Erde vor sich geht, oder kannst du uns bestimmte Personen zeigen?" fragte Harry.

„Sicher kurzer, kommt mit." meinte der Zwerg nur mit einem Schulterzucken und erhob sich.

Er führte sie hinaus auf den Platz und dort zu dem gigantischen Ofen.

„Also Harry, wen willst du genau sehen?" wollte Balran wissen.

„Hermine, Hermine Granger."

Balran nickte nur und deutete mit seiner Hand ins Feuer, erst sah man nichts, dann begannen sich mehrere Wirbel zu Bilden die schließlich zu einem Wurden und dann ein trauriges Gesicht zeigten mit rehbraunen Traurigen Augen.

Langsan zoomte das Bild heraus bis man graue Wände sah, Wände die Metallisch aussahen, sie war fest gekettet.

„Kannst du mit zeigen wo sie ist?" fragte Harry deutlich aufgeregter, seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, sein ganzer Körper war angespannt während sich das Bild erneut veränderte bis man erst eine Art Büro sah.

Das Bild wanderte bis man sah das sich dieses Büro auf einem Schiff befand, einem Kriegsschiff um genau zu sein.

„Gib mir den Kompass!" sagte Balran und Harry wirkte ein wenig neben sich während er den Kompass aus seiner Tasche holte und an den Zwergenschmied weiter gab.

Sirius trat hinter seinen Patensohn und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter um ihm zu zeigen das er mit ihm Fühlte, so wie alle anderen auch.

„Fang!" sagte Balran und der Kompass flog auf Harry zu, der fing ihm mehr schlecht als recht auf.

„Er wird dich zu ihr führen, egal wo sie sich gerade befindet." erklärte er der schwarzhaarigen, welcher sofort herum fuhr zu Stigandi und fast schon in den Sattel flog, Feuer züngelte um die Hufe seines Partners und Flammen stießen aus seinen Nüstern.

„Mum, pass bitte auf Lily auf."

„Das werde ich Harry, pass aber bitte auf dich auf!" sagte Lily Potter während Cedric und Sirius vom Rest der Gruppe als erstes im Sattel ihrer geflügelten Pferde saßen.

Alle anderen waren aber nur kurz hinter ihnen bevor sie mit Harry an der Spitze davon ritten in Richtung Bifrost.

Harry war sauer, es grenzte schon fast an Hass den er für seinen Cousin empfand, er wollte nur seine Hermine zurück, mehr gab es in seinem Kopf derzeit nicht.

Deswegen bekam er auch nicht mit das Stigandis Schritte immer Feuriger wurden, es war schon fast so als würde das Pferd auf Feuer laufen während sie den Bifrost im vollen Galopp hinab jagten.

Als sie das Ende der Brücke fast erreicht hatten zückte Harry den Kompass.

„Südosten, dort ist sie!" rief der junge Mann über den Lärm der Hufe hinweg.

„Aber Sohn, wir suchen ein Schiff! Wir können mit unseren Pferden fliegen, du aber nicht!" rief James, doch Harry antwortet nicht, das übernahm Stigandi mit taten als sie das ende des Bifrost erreichten.

Das Metallene Pferd machte einen Satz von der Brücke auf die Bergspitze, und dann noch einen hoch in die Luft wo es dann einfach weiterlief und einen Feuerschweif dabei hinter sich herzog.

Im ersten Moment war Harry überrascht, sogar sehr überrascht, dann jedoch begann er zu grinsen und folgte dem Wink der Kompassnadel.

Seine Begleiter schlossen zu dem Feurigen Team auf, sagten aber nichts und folgten einfach.

Unter ihnen herrschte Krieg, es war nicht zu übersehen, sie sahen Soldaten, Panzer und immer wieder Brennende Häuser.

Der Kompass führte sie weiter zur Küste wo in einem Fjord sie ein gutes Dutzend Kriegsschiffe vorfanden, nach der größer her Kreuzer und Zerstörer, jedenfalls bis auf eines das deutliche größer war.

„Der große Pott da sieht wie ein Schlachtschiff aus, und wenn ich die Flaggen sehe dürfte das unser Ziel sein." rief Robert Kell, der ehemalige Ranger kannte sich mit so was ja als Weltkriegsveteran aus.

„Der Kompass sagt das gleiche, Hermine ist auf diesem Schiff." knurrte Harry hingegen und packte den Kompass weg.

„Was willst du tun?" fragte Sirius seinen Patensohn, dessen Antwort bestand lediglich daraus sein Schwert zu ziehen und sich mit Stigandi hinab zu stürzen.

Die Landung war spektakulär, mit einem Krachen landete das Metallene Pferd auf einem der großen Geschütztürme auf dem Vorderdeck und drückte ihn ein.

Der Schock bei den Matrosen und Soldaten war groß, groß genug das Harry zu Boden springen konnte und nun auch seinen Zauberstab ziehen konnte.

Mit starken Betäubungsflüchen um sich schießend arbeitet Harry sich vor, erst als er eine Luke unterm Kommandoturm erreicht hatte waren die anderen hinter ihm.

Wirklich aufhalten ließ der junge Mann sich nicht, oder besser gesagt seine Schwertklinge ließ sich nicht aufhalten, er zerteilte die Schiffsluke einfach und stürmte dann ins Schiffsinnere.

Einen jungen Matrosen der aus einem Seitengang gestürmt kam packte Harry sich dann, er drückte in an die Wand.

„Wo sind die Räume dieses Walrosses von König?" hisste er gefährlich während die anderen vorstürmende Soldaten abwehrten.

**„LOS MACH DAS MAUL AUF!"** brüllte Harry nachdem er keine Antwort bekommen hatte, der Matrose zitterte wie Espenlaub.

„Z...ww...eiii Decks ww...ei...it...te...eerrrr un...un...unten." antwortete der Matrose schließlich mit ängstlicher Stimme.

Harry stieß ihn weg und Sirius betäubte den Matrosen während sie zur nächsten Treppe stürmten und sich dann zwei Decks hinab begaben, dabei zog Harry erneut den Kompass hervor und warf ihn Sirius zu.

„Rechts herum, links, geradeaus." dirigierte der Hundeanimagus sie bis weiter vorne eine Tür in Sicht kam die von zwei Soldaten bewachte wurden.

Die Soldaten sahen die Magier kommen und rissen ihre Maschinenpistolen hoch und eröffneten ohne zu zögern das Feuer.

Harry wehrte die ersten Kugeln mit seinem Schwert ab, doch nur einen Moment später sprachen James und Sirius Schildzauber, Harry störte das nicht, er stürmte einfach vor.

Den linken Soldaten rammte er im vollen lauf und nagelte ihn mit seinem Schwert an die Wand, der rechts viel dem Schwert von Claudius zum Opfer.

James versuchte im gleichen Moment die schwere Metallluke zu öffnen, doch sie rührte sich nicht, deswegen drückte Harry seinen Vater beiseite und machte einen Schlag und teilte die Luke.

Laut polternd fiel der rechte Teil der Luke zu Boden während der linke sich jetzt einfach aufziehen lies.

„Hermine!" rief der schwarzhaarige nachdem in den Raum gesprungen war und sich umgesehen hatte bis er die in einer ecke zusammen gekauerte Gestalt sah.

Unter dem lauten Rascheln der Ketten fuhr die junge Frau hoch und blickte mit tränenden weit aufgerissenen Augen zur Tür.

„Harry."

Ihre Stimme war leise und schien kaum Kraft zu haben, sie kämpfte mit ihren ketten und streckte ihre Arme nach dem schwarzhaarige aus, der rannte auf seine große Liebe zu und schloss sie in eine Umarmung.

Für einen Moment war es als würde die Zeit für beide stillstehen, da gab es nur sie.

Leider hielt dieser Moment nicht lange und wurde durch Kampflärm unterbrochen.

„Wir verschwinden jetzt." sagte Harry bestimmt und zerteilte die Ketten mit seinem Schwert.

„Später befreie ich dich ganz davon, doch jetzt müssen wir hier weg."

„Ich vertraue dir Harry." sagte Mine nur leise und lächelte ihn an, und für den schwarzhaarige war es als wenn die Sonne aufgehen würde.

„Hier kommen wir nicht raus Sohn, die da draußen haben nämlich was dagegen!" kam es von James der mit Sirius alles und jeden abwehrte.

Harry knurrte nur leicht und wandte sich der Schiffsaußenwand zu.

„Dann schaffen wir uns eben einen neuen Ausgang." murmelte er und schnitt mit seinem Schwert kurzerhand eine 2x2 Meter Loch in die Außenwand.

**„STIGANDI!"** brüllte er danach und unter lauten Wiehern erschien das Metallene Pferd mit den anderen Pferden.

Hermine war völlig sprachlos und wollte ihren Freund was fragen, doch der nahm sie einfach hoch und sprang mit ihr auf den Rücken des Pferdes.

„Los wir verschwinden." rief Harry und schickte dann eine reihe von Flammenzaubern zur Tür damit die anderen ebenfalls fliehen konnten.

„Halt dich einfach fest." sagte er zu Hermine die hinter ihm saß und ihre beiden Arme um seine Hüfte geschlungen hatte und diesen Griff nun noch verstärkte.

Hoch über den Flüchtenden war eine laute wütende Stimme zu hören, es war die von Dudley von Britannia der Gift und Galle spuckte.

**„FANGT SIE UND BRINGT MIR DIE KÖPFE DIESER SCHLAMPE UND DER FREAKS!"** brüllte er.

Harry riss Stigandis zügel herum und zog seinen Zauberstab.

**„BOMBARDA MAXIMA, BOMBARDA MAXIMA, BOMBARDA MAXIMA!"** schoss der schwarzhaarige drei Verstärkte Explosionszauber auf eine Stelle im Schiffsrumpf direkt in Höhe der Wasserlinie und sprengte ein mehr als großes Loch in die Metallwandung des Schlachtschiffes.

**„VIEL SPASS BEIM SCHWIMMEN DU NARRENKÖNIG."** brüllte er Dudley entgegen bevor sie hinauf in den Himmel stiegen.

Kaum das sie zwischen den Wolken verschwunden waren merkte Harry wie sich der Griff und die Haltung von Hermine änderte, ihre Umarmung wurde sanfter und sie schmiegte sich an seinen Rücken.

„Ich verstehe nicht wirklich was geschehen ist, aber ich bin so froh wieder bei dir zu sein Harry."

„Ich weiß Mine, ich habe dir wenn wir in Asgard sind auch viel zu erzählen und zu erklären, doch jetzt wo wir wieder zusammen sind werden wir alles schaffen und nichts wird uns wieder trennen. Das schwöre ich dir."

Die Umarmung der Braunhaarigen wurde wieder stärker und Harry drehte seinen Kopf bis er Mines Blick sah, der mehr als nur merkwürdig war, das brachte ihn zum lachen.

Ihm wurde klar das sie noch nicht ganz wieder da war, das sie noch nicht alles begriffen hatte und vor allem auch noch nicht Sirius und Cedric erkannt hatte, oder seinen Vater.

„Das wird nachher noch lustig." murmelte er mit einem grinsen.

**#+#+#+#**

Albus lag auf der dünnen Matratze in seiner Zelle und versuchte zu schlafen, doch seit einigen Tagen fiel ihm das immer schwerer.

Vielleicht lag es an dem Wissen das dort draußen wieder Krieg herrschte und wieder Menschen starben, oder an dem Unwissen was mit dem Jungen geschehen war der den Armen seiner Mutter entrissen wurde und die nun Tag aus Tag flehend seinen Namen rief.

Eigentlich konnte er sie immer hören, nur jetzt gerade nicht, das hieß für den alten Mann das sie schlief, und genau das wollte er auch wieder tun.

Doch wollte man ihm einfach nicht lassen.

Erst war lautes Fußgetrampel zuhören das deutlich von Stiefeln verursacht wurde, dann wurde seine Zellentür aufgerissen und Albus wurde von Soldaten mit gezerrt und in einen der Verhörräume gebracht wo er von zwei Mann erwartet wurde.

„Wir wollen Antworten von dir alter Freak! Warum war die Sklavin so wichtig? Warum griff einer eurer abnormalen Art das Schlachtschiff des Königs an nur um dieses Schlampe zu befreien?"

Albus jedoch blinzelte auf seine so unnachahmliche weise einfach nur.

„Du sollst ANTWORTEN ALTER MANN!"

Ein Soldat zog seinen so laut gewordenen Kollegen weg bevor der vielleicht Handgreiflich wurde.

„Das würde ich ja gerne, aber ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung wovon sie reden." sagte Dumbledore dann zu dem beiden Soldaten die ihn befragten.

„Gut alter Mann." begann der ruhigere der beiden Soldaten.

„Was ist mit dem Namen Granger, Hermine Granger, sagt der ihnen etwas?"

Albus dachte einen Moment angestrengt nach, kramte in seinem Namensgedächtnis das mit so vielen Namen über die Jahre gefüllt wurde, und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf.

„Nein tut mir Leid, der Name ist mir in meinem bisherigen Leben noch nicht unter gekommen fürchte ich." erklärte er und fragte sich was geschehen war, warum diese junge Frau so wichtig war.

Und vor allem wer so verrückt war und ein Schlachtschiff angriff, wegen einer Sklavin.

„Der weiß wirklich nichts, bringt ihn weg und schafft den mit der Hackennase her." befahl der ruhigere der beiden Verhörmeister und Albus wurde zurück in seine Zelle gebracht.

**#+#+#+#+#**

Hermine war irgendwann eingeschlafen, so bekam sie nicht mit wie die Gruppe in Asgard ankam.

Am Haus des Zwerges wurden sie auch bereits erwartet.

„Wie ich sehe habt ihr Erfolg gehabt." sagte Lily und betrachtete die junge Frau die hinter ihrem Sohn auf dem Rücken des Metallischen Pferdes saß und selig schlief.

„Balran hat uns einige Häuser gezeigt die Leer stehen und in die wir ruhig einziehen können." erzählte die Rothaarige und führe Harry und die anderen dann durch die Straßen von Asgard bis zu einer Reihe von Häusern die alle sogar über einen kleinen Pferdestall verfügten.

„Das ist deines Harry, dein Vater und ich sind rechts von dir, und Sirius links von dir." zeigte Lily auf drei Häuser bevor sie sich an Cedric und die anderen wandte und ihnen vier Häuser gegenüber zeigte.

Harry kümmerte sich derweil um seine Liebste, vorsichtig stieg er ab bevor er Hermine runter auf seine Arme hob, Stigandi trabte darauf ganz alleine in die Stall.

Im Haus sah der schwarzhaarige sich einer Behausung in leichten Gryffindorfarben gegenüber und musste schmunzeln, und im Schlafzimmer fand er ein schönes großes gemütliches Himmelbett und ein Babybett.

Er legte Hermine ab und zog dann seinen Zauberstab und entfernte so sanft wie es ging die Überreste der Ketten an Händen, Hals und Fußknöcheln.

„Besser." flüsterte er und reinigte ihren Körper mit einem weiteren Zauber, dann tauschte er noch die Lumpen die sie an hatte gegen ein feines Nachthemd bevor er sie zudeckte und einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn gab.

Anschließend ging der einäugige hinunter in den Stall und kümmerte sich um Stigandi.

„Okay Partner, jetzt spannen wir erst mal ein oder zwei Tage aus bevor wir uns in unser nächstes Abenteuer stürzen." sagte er zu dem Pferd während er ihm den Sattel und das Zaumzeug abnahm und Heu herbei zauberte, und ein paar Äpfel und Möhren.

Stigandi wieherte und forderte Harry zu einigen Streicheleinheiten auf, welche er bereitwillig seinem Partner zukommen lies.

Jedenfalls bis ein leises Kichern sie unterbrach.

„Mum?"

Lily Potter stand in der offenen Stalltür und belächelte die Szenerie.

„Ich wollte nur nach dir sehen und fragen ob ihr etwas braucht!" erklärte sie, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein Mum, ich will jetzt nur noch nach oben gehen und mich zu Hermine legen und Kraft tanken."

„Und Lilian?"

„Nun, da du sie noch hast, habe ich halt angenommen..." sagte Harry mit einem schüchternen lächeln, was seine Mutter aufseufzen lies.

„Natürlich Harry, ich kümmere mich so lange um die kleine bis du wieder bei Kräften bist."

Harry grinste und trat zu seiner Mutter und nahm sie in die Arme.

„Danke Mum." sagte er nur und schaffte dann seine Sachen ins Haus bevor er nach oben ins Schlafzimmer ging sich seiner Kleidung entledigte und dann zu Hermine legte.

Kaum das er lag drehte die braunhaarigen sich und schmiegte sich an ihn, er schloss vorsichtig um sie nicht zu wecken in seine Arme und schloss seine Augen um ins Reich der Träume abzudriften.


	15. Chapter 15

**Harry Potter und die Ketten des Lebens**

So, nachdem ich drei Geschlagene Wochen ohne I-Net auskommen musste...und unter

heftigen Entzugserscheinungen gelitten habe dabei^^

Läuft seit etwa zwei Stunden alles wieder, und ich kann direkt hier das neuste Kapitel

zeigen.

**Kapitel 14.**

**########**

„bla bla bla" reden

„**BLA BLA BLA"** schreien, brüllen

_/bla bla bla/ _in Gedanken

**########**

Sie hatte einen so schönen Traum gehabt, Harry, ihr Harry war gekommen um sie zu retten, vor diesem Verdammten Dudley Dursley zu retten.

Doch das hatte sie schon mehrmals geträumt seit sie in dieser Realität aufgewacht war, in Garten ihres vermeidlichen Elternhauses, doch dort waren nur fremde die Soldaten gerufen hatten welche sie dann mitgenommen hatten.

Zu genau hatte sie noch in Erinnerung wie sie in Ketten gelegt worden war und dann in eine Zelle geworfen wurde bevor sie dann mit einem mal Dudley Dursley gegenüber gestanden hatte, König Dudley von Britannia.

Es hatte eine ganze weile gedauert bis ihr Kopf diese Information verarbeitete hatte und sie begann zu begreifen wo sie war, nur nicht warum alles jetzt so war, oder warum es scheinbar nur für sie so anders war.

„Diese dort gefällt mir, legt sie in Eisen und bringt sie in meine Räume."

Diese Worte waren es die ihr Martyrium eingeleitet hatten, man hatte ihr Fuß, Hand und Hals fessel angelegt und dann in ein Königlich eingerichtetes Schlafzimmer gebracht.

Im ersten Moment hatte sie sich das schlimmste ausgemalt was Dudley Dursley mit ihr tun würde, doch dann kam es anders, sie wurde scheinbar zu einem Haustier das der sogenannte König an der Leine führen und ziehen konnte, und natürlich quälen und drangsalieren.

Nur im Schlaf hatte sie sie seit dem Ruhe gefunden, in ihren Träumen von Harry und dem Leben das sie vorher geführt hatten.

So wie alles was zuletzt geschehen war nur ihren Träumen entsprungen war, sicher würde sie wieder in der Ecke aufwachen, in Ketten.

Doch warum fühlte sich der Boden heute so weich an, und warum fror sie nicht wie sonst immer?

Langsam und mit etwas angst öffnete Hermine ihre Augen minimal, und erkannte das sie in einem Bette lag

Ihr Kopf ruhte auf einem weichen Kissen und eine warmen Decke bedeckte sie.

_/OH GOTT!/_ schoss es durch den Kopf der jungen Frau.

Hatte Dudley Dursley sie nun doch in sein Bett gezerrt und sie geschändet?

Tränen begannen zu fließen als sie sich noch einer weiteren Sache bewusst wurde, und zwar die wärme eines zweiten Körpers, eines Körpers der sich an ihren Schmiegte.

Vorsichtig begann sie sich zu drehen, leise dafür betend das der Dursley nicht aufwachte.

Denn wenn er weiter schlief konnte sie vielleicht ihre Hände um seinen Hals bekommen und ihn bezahlen lassen.

Mit bedacht hatte sie sich umgedreht und drückte jetzt noch vorsichtiger die ecke eines Kissen weg um das Gesicht ihres Schänders zu sehen.

Aber da kam kein rundes und aufgedunsenes Gesicht mit dunkelblonden Haaren zum Vorschein, sondern ein Gesicht mit teilweisen harten Zügen, doch diese waren ihr so bekannt, ebenso das schwarze wirre Haar.

„Harry!" wisperte sie und fuhr dann mit den Fingerspitzen ihrer linken Hand über das vernarbte Auge ihrer großen Liebe, zu genau erinnerte sie sich daran wie sie selbst diese Verletzung verarztet hatte.

Sie hatte die ganze Zeit auf diese vernarbte Auge gestarrt das sie nicht merkte wie sich Harrys anderes Auge geöffnet hatte und sie beobachtet hatte.

„Es ist kein Traum gewesen!" hauchte sie.

„Nein war es nicht Mine."

Hermine zuckte in der ersten Sekunde zusammen, doch dann sah sie in dieses smaragdgrüne Auge, dieses funkelnde Juwel in das sie sich verliebt hatte als es noch ein paar war.

„Ich träume wirklich nicht?" fragte sie mit tränenden Augen und sah wie Harry ganz sachte den Kopf schüttelte und dann näher kam.

„Fühlt sich das wie ein Traum an?" fragte er bevor er sie sanft küsste, und da wusste sie es, das war kein Traum, dieses Gefühl war einmalig für sie.

Die Eisige Kälte die sich schon so lange in ihrem inneren ausgebreitet hatte verflog mit einem schlag, sie schob ihre Arme um Harrys Körper und zog ihn dann an sich als wenn sie ihn nie wieder los lassen wolle.

„Ich dachte ich würde dich nie wieder sehen Harry, das ich dich für immer Verloren hätte." stammelte sie unter tränen.

„Das gleiche dachte ich auch, und dann sah ich dich in Ketten im Wagen dieses komischen Königs und befürchtete das schlimmste."

„Aber warum sind wir beide noch wie wie wir sind Harry, und die Welt so anders?" fragte Mine, dabei wurde sie etwas lauter, und sofort wurde ihre Stimme kratziger und klang heiser.

Harry lächelte und hob sein Schutzamulett, und auch das von Hermine, welches sie immer noch trug da es mit Magie angelegt worden war und nicht so einfach abgenommen werden konnte.

„Die Amulette haben uns davor bewahrt, denn in ihnen schlummert wirklich Uralte Magie. Du hattest wie immer den richtigen Riecher als du sie gekauft hast für uns meine Schöne und Kluge Hermine."

„Und was ist mit diesem Pferd auf dem wir geritten sind, das aus Feuer bestand? Habe ich das geträumt oder war das auch war?"

„Das war kein Traum, das war Stigandi, mein neuer Partner. Ich stell ihn dir später vor wenn du willst."

„Das wäre toll, und wo sind wir hier, ich kenne dieses Zimmer nicht! Der Grimmauldplatz kann es nicht sein, ebenso wenig Hogwarts.!

Harry setzte ein verschmitztes lächeln auf und fragte sich ob er einfach sagen sollte wo sie gerade waren oder ob er warten sollte, er entschied sich für die Flucht nach vorne.

„Also, das hier ist erst einmal unser Haus, es stand leer und wir durften es beziehen. Und wo wir hier genau sind, also, wir sind in Asgard." erklärte er.

„Asgard?" kam es leise fragend von Mine, ihr Blick sprach Bände, sie konnte das nicht wirklich glauben.

„Genau, eben dieses Asgard, sitzt der Nordischen Götter unter Altvater Odin. Ich weiß das dass schwer zu begreifen ist, als ich hier ankam bin ich in Ohnmacht gefallen." erzählte er gerade heraus und fuhr dann fort Hermine über das Mysterium um Odin und die sogenannten Götter aufzuklären.

„Und du bist dann auf der Suche nach Hilfe einfach losgezogen?" fragte die braunhaarige.

„Tja, du kennst mich doch Mine, ich musste einfach losziehen um zu helfen."

Hermine lächelte und küsste Harry dann bevor sie sich wieder an ihn schmiegte.

„Aber es gibt da noch etwas was ich dir sagen muss Mine, nichts schlimmes, nur sehr überraschend für dich könnte man sagen."

„Nun, schockierender als das mit Asgard kann es doch sicher nicht sein." murmelte Mine die ihr Gesicht in Harrys Halsbeuge geschmiegt hatte.

„Wenn du das sagst, dann wirst du also nicht in Ohnmacht fallen wenn du meine Eltern, Sirius und Cedric triffst." meinte er eher beiläufig, sich sicher das dass bei ihr einschlagen würde wie eine Bombe.

Hermine riss ihren Kopf zurück und starrte Harry dann mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Weißt du, diese Sache mit den Walküren und mit Walhall stimmen wirklich, tapfere Krieger wurden von den Walküren nach ihrem Tot nach Walhall geführt weil Odin am Ende der Zeit einen epischen Kampf gegen das Böse bestreiten muss." erklärte er und sah wie Hermine langsam nickte.

An ihrer Mimik sah er das sie dabei war das gehörte zu verarbeiteten, das kannte er schon und grinste leicht.

Sie blieben noch eine gute viertel Stunde liegen, dann standen sie auf und Harry führte seine geliebte ins Bad wo er sie liebevoll umsorgte und bei allem half, vom Einseifen bis zum Haare shampoonieren und schließlich bis zum Abtrocknen.

Hermine genoss es sichtlich, doch dann stand sie vor einem kleinen Problem.

„Hab ich überhaupt was zum anziehen?" fragte sie.

„Warum, sieht doch gut aus!" sagte Harry und grinste regelrecht dreckig und musterte Mines unverhüllten Körper dabei.

Sofort verpasste Hermine ihrem Freund einen leichten Schlag auf den Arm und wurde deutlich rot dabei.

„Okay, dann Schauen wir doch einfach mal in die Schränke, vielleicht finden wir da ja das richtige." meinte er nur und öffnete dann den großen Kleiderschrank im Schlafzimmer, und wurde fündig.

„Ich wette das verdanken wir meiner Mum, Sirius und besonders Cedric, denn die Klamotten sind deutlich moderner als die meiner Eltern." meinte der schwarzhaarige nur und besah sich dabei die Sachen näher.

Min hingegen suchte sich als erstes Unterwäsche heraus bevor sie sich eine dunkle Jeans, ein weißes T-Shirt und eine dunkle rote Bluse anzog, ein paar einfache halbhohe braune Stiefeletten rundeten das ganze dann ab.

Harry reichte ihr seinen Arm und führte sie dann runter ins Haus und dann weiter bis in den Stall.

„Stigandi, das ist meine große Liebe Hermine. Hermine, das ist mein neuer Partner Stigandi." stellte er die beiden einander vor.

Die braunhaarige war ein wenig eingeschüchtert, sie wusste nicht wie sie gegenüber diesem deutlich metallenen Wesen verhalten sollte, dann übernahm Stigandi jedoch die Initiative und trat zu Hermine und forderte Streicheleinheiten von ihr und auch von Harry.

Während sie so da standen fragte der schwarzhaarige sich in Gedanken auch noch wie er seiner großen Liebe das mit klein Lily erklären sollte.

„Was ist los Harry? Und sag nicht das nichts wäre, ich kenne diesen Nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck den du gerade hast sehr gut. Du willst mir etwas sagen, weißt aber nicht wie!"

Die Worte der jungen Frau zauberten ein lächeln in das Gesicht des Einäugigen.

„Du kennst mich wirklich nur zu gut, da ist wirklich noch etwas, etwas das dein und mein Leben sehr verändert wird. Denn irgendwie sind wir beide schon Eltern und haben ein Kind."

Hermines Blick war völlig verwirrt und Harry hätte schwören können in ihren Augen kleine Fragezeichen sehen zu können, das brachte ihn zum lachen.

„Es ist verwirrend, das gebe ich zu Mine. Aber lass es mich dir erklären."

Mit ruhigen Worten erklärte er dann was er alles bei seiner Reise auf der Suche nach Odin erlebt hatte, und vor allem wie er Lilian begegnet war und was er vor der Rückkehr nach Asgard getan hatte.

„Ein Baby das praktisch dein weibliches Gegenstück ist!" wiederholte sie langsam und Harry grinste.

Er führte sie dann langsam aus dem Stall und zum Haus in dem seine Eltern lebten, er klopfte nicht erst an, sondern ging einfach rein.

Am Esstisch versuchte sein Vater James klein Lily zu füttern, was sich aber scheinbar als nicht sehr einfach erwies da Babybrei durch die Gegend flog während fröhliches Babylachen zu hören war.

Hermine starrte mit großen Augen auf eben diese Szene, obwohl sie vorgewarnt war, starrte sie James Potter an der in gewisser Hinsicht so viel von ihrem Harry aufwies, bzw. Harry so viel von seinem Vater hatte.

„Morgen Sohn, du kommst gerade richtig. Vielleicht bekommst du deine kleine hier dazu etwas zu Essen."

Harry trat an den Babystuhl heran und nahm Lilian dann hoch, sofort war die kleine fröhlich und schmiegte sich an den schwarzhaarigen, der sich am Tisch niederließ und dann begann das kleine Mädchen das nun auf seinem Schoß saß zu füttern.

Da das ohne Probleme ging verzog James Potter das Gesicht und fing an zu schmollen.

Hermine setzte sich neben ihren Freund und beobachtete fasziniert das kleine rothaarige Kind welches sich von ihrem Harry füttern ließ, jedenfalls bis kleine Lily sie entdeckte.

Die kleinen grünen Augen musterten sie, sehr eingehend, dann streckte sie ihre kleinen Arme nach der braunhaarigen aus.

Mit einem lächeln reichte Harry Lilian zu Hermine, welche doch sehr unsicher war und einige Anlaufprobleme hatte das kleine Kind richtig zu halten.

„Wo ist eigentlich Mum hin?" fragte der einäugige seinen Vater während er den Babybrei zu Mine rüber schob und ihr auch den Löffel gab.

„Deine Mutter ist auf der Suche nach Lysa um nach dem rechten zu sehen, bzw. sie zu fragen was sie bis jetzt heraus gefunden hatte. Tatze hingegen erkundet wohl zusammen mit Cedric Asgard, alle anderen sind wohl in ihren Häusern oder bei diesem Zwergenschmied und sind am trinken."

Harry wollte etwas erwidern, doch das öffnen und schließen der Haustür unterbrach ihn, seine Mutter kam in Begleitung der Runenmagierin Lysa herein, und beide sahen alles andere als begeistert aus.

„Gut das ihr beide wieder unter uns seit, ihr habt fast zwei Tage durchgeschlafen." begrüßte Lily Potter erst ihren Sohn mit einer Umarmung, und dann Hermine.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte Harry dann und blickte seine Mutter und Lysa kritisch an die einige Blicke austauschten bevor sie sich mit an den Tisch setzten.

„Wir haben ein Problem." begann Lysa dann schließlich, sie saß da mit sorgenvollen Blick.

„Seit unserer Ankunft in Asgard habe ich in der Halle der Runen gesessen und nach Loki gesucht, und einer Lösung für die Welt."

„Und was hat deine Suche ergeben?" fragte Harry.

Die Magierin aus den Gefolge Odins blickte erst zu Harry, und dann nacheinander in die Gesichter der anderen am Tisch.

„Wenn Odin hier ankommt wird er nichts tun können, er wird auch keine Möglichkeit haben die Welt wieder in die Bahnen zu lenken die euch so vertraut sind."

„Wie?" kam es leise von Harry.

„Die Welt wird so bleiben wie sie ist, sie zu ändern ist praktisch unmöglich." antwortete Lysa.

„Wie?" fragte Harry erneut, denn er konnte nicht verarbeiten was er gerade gehört hatte.

„Ich sagte das es selbst für Odin keine Möglichkeit geben wird die Welt wieder in ihren Ursprung zurück zu wandeln." erklärte die Runenmagierin zum zweiten mal.

„Aber warum?" fragte Hermine mit noch sehr kratziger Stimme.

Lysa atmete tief durch bevor sie Harry ernst anblickte.

„Es ist wegen dir, im weitesten Sinne. Loki hat etwas getan was er nicht hatte tun sollen, als er die Welt veränderte hat er sich gegen die Macht der Prophezeiung gestellt die dich und diesen Schwarzmagier mit einander verbindet. Eigentlich hätte das nicht passieren dürfen da du dich ja auch mit verändern hättest müssen, doch dank deiner Freundin und den beiden alten Schutzketten ging das nicht, also blieb die Macht der Prophezeiung intakt. Loki war nie dumm, als er auf diese Hindernis stieß hätte er eigentlich merken müssen das er sich gegen eine Prophezeiung stellt, doch anstatt es zu lassen, brach er sie, und genau da liegt das Problem jetzt."

Die Gruppe lies die Köpfe hängen, Harry zog Mine in seine Arme und hielt sie einfach nur fest, ebenso wie Lily und James sich festhielten.

„Ihr müsst verstehen, um diese neue Welt zu erschaffen hat Loki die Macht seines ganzen Daseins verwendet, wobei ich denke das er das nicht geplant hat, und sich damit selber ausgelöscht. Und das ist das Problem, dadurch das er sein Leben gab, hat er es geschafft das diese Welt nun die bleibt die sie ist. Denn die Magische Macht die Odin aufbringen müsste, müsste das gleiche Machtpotenzial haben, aber damit würde Odin sich gegen seine eigene Prophezeiung stellen müssen, und das wird so nicht gehen."

„Was für andere Optionen haben wir denn jetzt? Ich meine, wir müssen doch noch andere Möglichkeiten haben, oder?" fragte Harry.

„Nun..." begann Lysa nachdenklich.

„Die beste Option die ich Anbieten kann, ist das wir die Gedächtnisse der Magischen Bevölkerung anpassen. Also ihnen ihre Gedächtnisse von vor der Veränderung wieder geben und sie dann Umsiedeln, vielleicht in eine andere Welt. Das wäre auf jeden Fall durchführbar. Wir müssen jetzt aber erst einmal darauf warten das Odin hier ankommt, denn ich alleine kann die Gedächtnisse nicht wieder herstellen."

„In der Zeit wo wir warten können wir ja heraus finden wo sich bestimmte Personen aufhalten, denn sicher werden sie wie ich mit ihren Fesseln daran gehindert Magie zu wirken." sagte Hermine mit leiser Stimme.

„Mine hat recht, bei den Zentauren habe ich erfahren da viele Zauberer und Hexen wohl in einem Gefängnis sitzen, jedenfalls sollte das für Dumbledore und die überlebenden Lehrer und Lehrerinnen gelten."

Einen Moment schwieg Harry danach, die Sache mit den Zentauren hat ihn auf etwas gebracht.

„Du sagtest du kannst die Gedächtnisse der ganzen Leute nicht wieder herstellen, aber was ist mit einer einzelnen Person, könntest du das machen?" fragte er die Runenmeisterin und sah dabei sehr nachdenklich aus.

„Eine einzelne Person, nun, das wäre durchaus im Bereich meiner Möglichkeiten."

„Harry?" frage Hermine leise.

„Ich musste an Luna denken, sie hat fürchterliches durchgemacht und ist nun nicht mehr wie sie war, das würde ich gerne ändern." erklärte er und erhob sich dann vom Tisch.

„Ich muss mal mit Balran sprechen." murmelte er dabei und verließ das Haus alleine, kaum vor der Tür pfiff er leise und rief so Stigandi zu sich.

Sein Partner kam aus dem Stall und er stieg auf, auch wenn er weder Sattel noch Zaumzeug hatte, aber hier brauchte er beides nicht wirklich.

Rein durch seine Instinkte konnte er das Pferd lenken, und so erreichte er recht schnell den großen Platz, wo er auf das Haus des Zwerges zu hielt und sofort sehen konnte das Balran vor diesem saß und mit einem Bierkrug in der Hand in eine schwebende kleine Flamme schaute.

„Hi Harry." begrüßte der kleine Schmied den schwarzhaarigen.

„Was ist den los, was soll dieser Gesichtsausdruck?" fragte Balran auch sofort und Harry zögerte nicht lange und erzählte was Lysa herausgefunden hatte und wie es jetzt stand und was sie für Möglichkeiten hatten.

„Verdammt, ich hätte nicht gedacht das es so schlecht stehen würde. Also könnte ihr jetzt nur abwarten und dabei versuchen so viel wie möglich heraus zu finden."

„Stimmt, aber ich will mehr machen." sagte Harry und holte aus einer der Taschen seiner Hose den Kompass hervor.

„Den hast du schon einmal verändert, kannst du das noch einmal machen, und zwar so das ich Personen an die ich denke finden kann?" fragte Harry.

„Sicher, das ist ne Kleinigkeit und dauert nicht lange."

„Gut, dann Pack ich ein paar Sachen zusammen und hole Lysa und komm mit ihr dann danach wieder hierher."

„Gut Harry, ich mach den Kompass fertig."

Der schwarzhaarige bedanke sich und ritt dann zurück zu den Häusern wo er als erstes Stigandi sattelte bevor er ins Haus ging und seine Sachen holte, was in dem Fall nur sein Schwert und sein Zauberstab war.

Immerhin wollte er nur kurz weg bleiben, deswegen brauchte er nicht so viel mitnehmen, anschließend ging er wieder zum Haus seiner Eltern wo alle anderen noch immer saßen.

„Wie schnell kannst du reisefertig sein Lysa?" fragte er dort auch sofort.

„Ich muss nur mein Pferd satteln." antwortet sie und ging dann nachdem er ihr zu genickt hatte.

Hermine warf ihrem Freund einen sehr sorgenvollen Blick zu, deswegen beugte er sich vor und küsste sie sanft.

„Keine Angst, ich hole Luna, mehr nicht. Ich habe nicht vor mich in ein gefährliches Abenteuer zu stürzen." sagte er leise zu ihr und küsste auch Lilian dann noch einmal auf die Stirn.

„Keine Angst Harry, wir kümmern uns um die beiden." versprach Lily Potter sofort ihrem Sohn und setzte sich neben Hermine um tröstend einen Arm um die jüngere zu legen.

„Lily hat recht, wir kümmern uns schon um unsere Schwiegertochter." kam es hingegen stolz und mit einem grinsen von James, was die braunhaarige zum rot werden brachte.

Harry grinste nur als von draußen ein lauten Wiehern erklang, welches nicht von Stigandi kam, denn sein Partner klang anders.

„Lysa ist da, wir sehen uns in ein paar Stunden." verabschiedete er sich noch und eilte nach draußen wo Lysa wirklich schon wartete.

Mit Schwung stieg er in den Sattel von Stigandi.

„Wir müssen noch zu Balran. Ich bat ihn den Kompass für mich noch einmal zu verändern damit ich Leute finden kann an die ich denke." erklärte er während sie sich auf den Weg machten.

Bei Balrans Haus wurden die beiden auch schon von dem Zwergenschmied erwartet der dem schwarzhaarigen den Kompass zuwarf.

„Du musst dich auf die Person die du suchst konzentrieren bis das Bild der Person innen im Deckel der Kompass erscheint, dann führt die Nadel dich zu ihr."

Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung hatte Harry den Kompass geöffnet und begann sich auf Luna zu konzentrieren bis im Deckel das vernarbte Gesicht der blonden zu sehen war, dieser Anblick lies sein Herz schmerzen.

Im Moment drehte sich die Kompassnadel noch, doch er war sich sicher das sich das ändern würde sobald sie den Bifrost hinter sich hatten, wohin der schwarzhaarige sich jetzt auch wendete.

„Wissen die Zentauren von Asgard?" fragte Harry als sie beiden nebeneinander die Lichtbrücke hinab jagten.

„Möglich, jedoch sind Zentauren eben Zentauren, die hängen doch dauernd mit ihren Augen in den Sternen."

Harry brachten diese Worte zum lächeln, sie beschrieben einfach nur zu gut das Wesen der Zentauren.

Am ende des Bifrost haderte Stigandi nicht lange und erhob sich sofort in die Luft und zog einen Feierschweif hinter sich her während sein Reiter den Kompass studierte und sich dann nach Südosten wandte.

Der Kompass führte sie über Nordfrankreich hinweg und dann fast schnurstracks nach Deutschland in den Schwarzwald bis an einen kleinen See wo unter den Schützenden Bäumen das Zeltdorf der Zentauren lag, auch wenn Harry dreimal hinsehen musste um es zu entdecken.

Als das Gespann landete erschienen sofort einige Zentauren die mit ihren Bögen auf sie Zielten.

Der einäugige lenkte Stigandi aber ganz ruhig auf den Wald zu, und als er näher kam nahmen die älteren Zentauren ihren Bögen runter da sie ihn erkannten und senkte als Gruß auch leicht ihre Köpfe.

Im eigentlichen Zeltdorf sprang Harry aus dem Sattel und sah schon den Sternenseher Fane auf sich zukommen.

„Sei mir gegrüßt Suchender, wie mir schient war deine Suche von Erfolg gekrönt." sprach der alte Zentaure.

„Müssten sie das nicht wissen?" fragte der schwarzhaarige hingegen, was Fane dazu brachte leicht zu lächeln.

„Leider nicht, deine Schritte schienen sich weit ab der Bahnen der Sterne zu bewegen."

„Ja, das kann ich mir gut vorstellen." erwiderte Harry und sah sich dabei um bis er die Gestalt von Luna sah die vor einem Zelt saß und scheinbar in einem Block Herum malte, das brachte sein lächeln dazu noch breiter zu werden.

Mit ruhigen Schritten ging er herüber, und irgendwann drehte Luna sich um, es sah zwar so aus als wenn sie weit an ihm vorbei sehen würde, doch dann erhob sie sich und schlang ihre Arme Sekunden später um Harrys Hüfte und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Harry sah zu den Block der zu Boden gefallen war, der Wind ließ die Seiten wandern und enthüllte Bilder von ihm, von Hermine, Ginny und anderen Weasleys, Szenen aus Hogwarts und Hogsmade.

„Dieser Geist hat eine menge Leid erleben müssen." sagte Lysa die dazu getreten war.

„Kannst du ihr Gedächtnis wieder herstellen?"

Die Runenmeisterin wirkte einen Moment nachdenklich, dann nickte sie und schritt zu einem freien Platz wo sie ihre Arme weite ausschwang, ein feiner silberner Nebel erschien dabei und sank zu Bode wo er einen silbernen vierfachen Runenkreis bildete.

„Du musste dich mir ihr hier in die Mitte des Kreises setzten, das ganze wird etwas eine halbe Stunde dauern." erklärte Lysa und zeichnete mit ihrem Zeigefinger eine Rune auf Harrys Stirn.

Der zögerte nicht lange und setzte sich mit Luna, die ihn noch immer festhielt, in den Runenkreis.

Die Zentauren bildeten einen weiten Kreis um das Geschehen, viele waren Nervös, vor allem die jüngeren, die älteren sahen eher andächtig auf das was sich anspielte.

Kaum das Harry und Luna im Kreis saßen, begann der äußerste Runenkreis zu leuchten, dann nach einiger Zeit der zweite, dann der dritte und zum Schluss hin der vierte und damit innerste Kreis.

Als alle Kreise leuchteten dauerte es einige Minuten ehe das leuchten auf Luna überging und ihren ganzen Körper erfasste, bei Harry begann nur die gezeichnete Rune auf der Stirn zu leuchten.

Als das Leuchte verblasste sah Harry auf die junge Frau hinab sie in seinen Armen lag, und was er sah gefiel ihm.

Makellose Haut die nicht von Narben gezeichnet waren sah er.

„Hallo Luna." flüsterte er leise und sah dann wie die blonde ihre Augen aufschlug, die hellen blauen Augen waren nicht länger stumpf, sie funkelten und ein lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Hallo Harry." antwortete sie und die Zentauren begannen zu flüstern und zu murmeln.

„Es beginnt, die Welt wird sich nun ändern." sagte Fane und trat dabei vor.


	16. Chapter 16

**Harry Potter und die Ketten des Lebens**

**Ja ich Lebe noch wie man jetzt sieht und ich**

**versuche immer so gut ich kann neues zu**

**Schreiben. Aber wie man sieht, auch wenn ich**

**kleine Schritte mache, so mache ich aber**

**Schritte.**

**Kapitel 15.**

**########**

„bla bla bla" reden

„**BLA BLA BLA"** schreien, brüllen

_/bla bla bla/ _in Gedanken

**########**

Harry saß grübeln vor einer Weltkarte auf der er die derzeitigen Britischen Grenzen neu eingezeichnet hatte.

Er grübelte darüber nach was wohl noch passieren konnte und wie diese Karte wohl in einigen Jahren aussehen würde.

Jedoch war das nicht das einzige was ihn Kopfschmerzen bereitete, da war noch die Sache mit der Wiederherstellung der Gedächtnisse, was würde wohl passieren wenn diese ganzen Zauberer und Hexen auf einen Schlag wieder wussten wie die Welt einmal gewesen war, und wie sie jetzt war.

„Was ist los Harry?"

Er drehte sich um und lächelte über den Anblick der sich ihm bot, Hermine stand hinter ihm und hatte Lilian auf dem Arm.

„Was ist los Harry?" fragte sie erneut mit etwas wenig mehr Nachdruck.

„Es ist das was noch auf uns zu kommt, vor allem wegen der Wiederherstellung der Gedächtnisse. Was wenn wir sie wieder Herstellen und damit einen neuen Magischen Krieg auslösen weil die Leute sich Rächen wollen, immerhin wissen wir durch Luna das sie noch immer weiß was ihr in dieser Veränderten Welt geschehen ist."

„Ja vielleicht Harry, aber Luna sagte auch das es ihr wie ein Traum vorkam der immer mehr am verblassen ist."

Der schwarzhaarige seufzte und blickte wieder auf die Karte.

„Schon, aber Luna ist Luna, wie bei mir ging auch bei ihr nie alles mit rechten Dingen zu Hermine, und das weißt du sehr genau."

„Ja ich weiß. Weißt du, vielleicht sollten wir versuchen Dumbledore und die anderen Lehrer befreien und ihre Gedächtnisse dann schon einmal wieder herstellen, damit wir mehr Hilfe haben. Was denkst du?" fragte er.

„Anders als in unserer Realität lebt Dumbledore hier noch, und wenn ich daran denke welche Differenzen du und er während unseres sechsten Jahres hatten, dann frage ich mich was nun sein wird. Er wird dich immerhin völlig anders in Erinnerung haben, und sicher wird er auch versuchen wieder die Kontrolle zu übernehmen."

„Wird er mit vorwürfe machen?"

„Ich fürchte ja, vor allem wenn er von Lilian erfährt. Er wird sicher wieder seinen Plan sehen und alles versuchen um ihn zu verwirklichen, auch wenn wir ihm erklären das Voldemort nicht mehr existiert. Aber vielleicht sollten wir das mit deinen Eltern, Sirius und Cedric besprechen, uns ihre Meinungen dazu anhören!"

„Du hast recht Mine, ein paar zusätzliche Meinungen wäre gut."

**+#+#+#+#+**

Albus war frustriert, seit einigen Tagen wurden alle Insassen des Gefängnisses immer wieder zum Verhör geführt und nach Leuten befragt.

Doch jede Beschreibung besagter Personen brachte nichts zu Tage, es war als wenn diese Leute nie existiert hätten.

„Das alles ergibt keinen Sinn.", murmelte er immer mal wieder als er auch schon wieder hörte wie schwarze Stiefel durch den Gang marschierten.

Er fragte sich ob sie wieder ihn holen würden, doch dann hörte er das eine andere Tür geöffnet wurde.

„Au, lasst mich los, ich bin sehr wohl in der Lage selbst zu gehen!", hörte Albus die wütende Stimme von Minerva und hoffte das sie das ganze unverletzt überstehen würde.

**+#+#+#+#+**

Harry blickte in die Runde, er hatte lang und breit seine Bedenken geäußert.

„Ich verstehe dich Harry, man sah es Dumbledore sicher nie an, doch er konnte ziemlich rachsüchtig sein.", erklärte Sirius mit ernster Mine.

„Tatze hat recht, er versteckt diese Seite zwar sehr gut, doch bei dem was hier alles geschehen ist wird er das nicht mehr können fürchte ich.", warf James ein.

„Außerdem wird er sicher versuchen Harry und Lillian für seine Pläne zu verwenden, und das notfalls auch mit Magie.", sagte Hermine und zog die kleine Lillian dabei noch enger an sich.

„Dann brauchen wir mehr Unterstützung auf unserer Seite."

Wie eine Person wandten Harry und Hermine ihren Kopf zu Luna nachdem sie das gesagt hatte, der einäugige fummelte danach auch sofort an seinen Taschen herum bis er den Kompass gefunden hatte.

„Mit wem soll ich anfangen?", fragte er dann an Mine gewandt.

Die braunhaarige sah kurz zu Luna und dann wieder zu Harry.

„Versuch es mit Neville!"

Harry öffnete den Kompass und konzentrierte sich auf seinen alten Zimmergenossen und Mitstreiter, es dauerte einige sehr lange Sekunden ehe sich begann die Kompassnadel zu drehen und im Deckel erschien das Gesicht des dunkelblonden.

Ganz deutlich sah man das schwarze Mal mit der Krone und dem Blitz auf seiner Stirn, dann verblasste das Bild aber, denn Harry konzentrierte sich erneut und es erschien ein neues Bild.

„Nicht gut.", murmelte er, denn eigentlich hatte er sich auf die Zwillinge Fred und George konzentriert, doch der Kompass zeigte ihm nur Fred.

„Also gut, wir beginnen erst einmal mit den beiden. Eventuell finden wir bei beiden noch andere die wir mitnehmen können.", erklärte Hermine dann und erhob sich, Lily Potter tat es ihr gleich und nahm ihr die kleine Lillian ab.

Für Harry blieb in dieser Situation nur eines zu tun, zu grinsen und sich abreise fertig zu machen.

Eine Stunde später war die Gruppe wieder auf dem Weg, bis auf Lily die auf klein Lily aufpasste und James der schon einmal passende Orte für die neuen Besucher herrichten wollte.

Der Kompass führte die Gruppe Richtung Britische Inseln und schließlich hoch bis in die Nördlichste Region von Schottland auf die Insel Mainland die zu den _Orkney Islands_ gehörte.

Die Gegend die unter ihnen lag war grün und es gab eine Menge Bauernhöfe, und zu einem dieser Höfe führte der Kompass sie.

Geschützt durch einen Runentarnungszauber von Lysa landeten sie und sahen sich einer ganzen Familie gegenüber die Hand in Hand arbeitete.

Arthur und Molly Weasley sahen aus wie Harry und Hermine sie in Erinnerung hatten, Ron hingegen war Mager und schmächtig, fast alle Weasley Kinder waren eher dünn gebaut, nur George und Percy schienen zu fehlen.

Rons Anblick war für das Pärchen besonders schmerzhaft, er war gestorben bevor die beiden zusammen gekommen waren, doch hier war er noch am Leben und würde es damit auch bleiben.

„Wie wollen wir es machen?" fragte Sirius.

„Am Besten betäuben wir sie, wenn wir uns jetzt Sichtbar machen dreht sicher Molly als erstes durch, und das können wir nicht wirklich gebrauchen." meinte Harry nur und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

Das betäuben dauerte nur einige Sekunden, gleichzeitig erschuf Lysa wie bei Luna einen silbernen vierfachen Runenkreis in dessen Mitte sich Harry setzte.

„Du solltest dich auch dazu setzten, das würde es der Magie leichter machen zu wirken." sagte die Runenmeisterin zu Hermine, welche sich dann auch gleich zu Harry setzte, kurz darauf begann die Magie des Runenkreises zu wirken.

Anders als bei Luna dauerte es hier aufgrund der Personenanzahl deutlich länger, doch als schließlich bei allen Weasleys die schwarzen Male auf der Stirn verschwunden waren begann Harry als erstes Molly zu wecken.

„Oh bei Merlins Unterhose." murmelte die resolute Familienmutter als sie langsam wieder zu sich kam und aufsetzte, dabei hielt sie sich den Kopf und sah sie um.

„Was ist den Passiert?"

„Nur das übliche Molly, Harry hat euch mal wieder gerettet!" konnte Sirius sich nicht zurückhalten, er war dazu getreten und zog Molly dann auf die Füße.

„Sirius! Aber das kann doch nicht sein, ich kenne dich nicht, oder warst du nicht tot? Ich bin verwirrt!"

Wie sich kurz darauf zeigte waren alle so verwirrt und es dauerte eine ganze Weile ehe die Gedanken geordnet waren und die Weasleys auf den neusten Stand der Dinge gebracht waren.

„Das ist doch alles verrückt, Asgard, Odin, unsere Welt zerstört."

„So ist es aber Molly, das ist leider eine Tatsache." sagte Hermine nur und versuchte dabei immer Rons Blick auszuweichen der Harry und Sie die ganze Zeit schon so anschuldigend ansah.

„Und war wird jetzt? Was bleibt zu tun?" fragte Ginny dann nach einiger Zeit in der alle geschwiegen hatten.

„Am besten ihr packt erst einmal alle eure Sachen, dann holen wir noch Neville und kehren dann alle zurück nach Asgard. Danach sehen wir weiter, wir machen einen Schritt nach dem anderen." antwortete Harry.

„Gute Idee, also ihr habt es gehört, gehen wir packen." kam es von Molly die sofort wieder ihren alten Schwung zeigte und ihre Familie antrieb.

„Ron ist nicht begeistert." flüsterte Mine als die rotschöpfe alle im Haus verschwunden waren.

„Er wird sich daran gewöhnen, wie alle anderen am Anfang auch." beruhigte Harry sie und drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

Das packen dauerte etwas da keiner der Weasleys einen Zauberstab besaß, am ende haben jedoch Sirius und Cedric alles verkleinert.

Sirius war es dann auch der mit den gerade neuerwachten per Portschlüssel zum Bifrost reiste und sie hinauf führte über die Brücke.

Harry und die anderen machten sich derweil wieder auf den Weg um Neville zu finden, wieder folgte sie dem Zeig der Kompassnadel welche sie über die Britischen Insel und den Ärmelkanal hinweg nach Frankreich führte.

Ihr neues Ziel war eine große Villa im Südfrankreich, Harry fragte sich natürlich warum sie Neville ausgerechnet hier finden sollten, doch die Antwort war mehr als einfach und ließ den schwarzhaarigen schmunzeln.

Im Garten der Villa war ein schlanker dunkelblonder junger Mann dabei die Pflanzen zu pflegen.

„Neville und Pflanzen, so anders diese Welt auch ist, manches ändert sich nicht.", kommentierte Hermine und deutete dann von ihrem Platz hinter Harry zum Schatten einiger Bäume.

„Da ist noch jemand."

Die andere Gestalt war groß und hager, sehr hager um genau zu sein.

„Sagt mal, ist das nicht Professor Lupin?" kam es kurz darauf von Cedric, und wie es sich herausstellte hatte er recht.

„Das ist wirklich Moony!"

„Schon Harry, aber ich bezweifele irgendwie das er hier auch ein Werwolf ist, das würde mich in dieser Welt doch sehr Wundern." warf Hermine ein.

„Gut, wir gehen wie vorher vor, Betäuben und dann ihr Gedächtnisse wiederherstellen. Wir müssen aber deutlich besser aufpassen das wir nicht entdeckt werden hier."

Sie gingen wie vorher bei den Weasleys vor, sie betäubten Neville und Remus und führten dann das Ritual durch das ihre Gedächtnisse wieder vervollständigte.

Zwei Stunden später war die ganze Gruppe auf dem Weg zurück nach Asgard, auf dem Brifrost fanden sie auch die Weasleys die kurz davor waren Asgard zu erreichen.

„TATZE!"

„MOONY!"

Die beiden Rumtreiber fielen sich weinend und lachend in die Arme nachdem sie sich am Tor von Asgard getroffen hatten, eine Szene die sich noch einmal wiederholte als James und Lily dazu kamen.

Am Abend wurde dann erst einmal das Wiedersehen gefeiert, mit viel Bier und Met, was bei Molly auf nicht sehr viel Freude stieß doch das störte in dem Moment keinen.

Der darauffolgende Morgen war dann sehr schwierig, zum einen weil schwere Katerstimmung herrschte, zum anderen weil Rons Blicke immer finsterer wurden.

Nach dem Frühstück setzte man sich wieder zusammen und Bill stellte die frage die ihm und seinen Brüdern auf der Seele ruhte.

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?"

Harry atmete tief durch ehe er begann den befreiten zu erklären das es keinen Weg gab die Welt wieder zu dem Ort zu machen den sie kannte und das die Auswanderung in eine neue Welt das beste wäre.

„Warum, warum ist das der einzige Weg, weil du es sagst!"

Alle sahen zu Ron der diese Worte mit einem deutlich bissigem Ton von sich gegeben hatte.

„Weil es nun einmal eine Tatsache ist Junge." warf Lysa ein.

„Dazu kommt, das es für unsere Gesellschaft nur gut wäre. Wir können in einer unberührten Welt neu beginnen, eine völlig eigene Welt in der wir uns nicht vor anderen Verstecken müssen wie es vorher war." kam es von James Potter.

„James hat recht, das musst du auch einsehen Ronald." sagte Arthur Wealsey und fasste seinen jüngsten Sohn dabei ins Auge.

„Na und, Fred und Percy sind Tot, wenn die Welt wieder wäre wie vorher wären sie wieder da."

„Ja schon, dafür wärst du aber Tot." fuhr Ginny ihren Bruder an und innerhalb einer Sekunde war ein wildes Streitgespräch ausgebrochen das einen groß teil der Anwesenden mit einbezog.

Harry stöhnte leise genervt auf und wollte gerade etwas unternehmen, doch jemand kam ihm zuvor.

„SEIT ENDLICH STILL!" brüllte Neville, sein Gesicht war dunkelrot und seine Augen sprühten vor Ärger.

„Harry Plan ist der beste für uns und unsere Gesellschaft und das weiß hier jeder! Du Ron bist doch bloß zu sauer weil du erstens nicht von Anfang an dabei warst, und zweitens weil es dir nicht passt Harry und Hermine ein Paar sind, aber damit ein klar ist, wenn du den beiden in die Parade fährst bekommst du es mit mir zu tun." knurrte der dunkelblonde.

„Ich habe noch genau in Erinnerung wie die beiden nach deinem Tot mit sich gekämpft haben, also pass auf sonst bekommst du es auch mit mir zu tun." erklärte sofort Luna danach und anders als es gewohnt war, war ihre Stimme sehr ernst und ihr Blick sehr fokussiert.

„Erst einmal kommt jetzt die Befreiung der überblenden Lehrer und dessen Verbündete dran, wir greifen das Gefängnis an und stellen dann die Gedächtnisse der Leute wieder her. Danach planen wir den nächsten Schritt." erklärte Harry nach einige Momenten der Stille schließlich ehe er sich erhob und seiner Mutter klein Lily abnahm, Hermine war ebenfalls sofort aufgestanden und folgte schließlich Harry.


End file.
